The Past Comes Back To Haunt Us
by abbymickey24
Summary: -Sequel to Time Heals- It's been five years since Bella's change and life is back to normal. What happens when someone comes back that no one ever expected could? Can he be stopped peacefully or will it take the ultimate sacrifice?
1. Five Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**I just have to say sorry. I know I said a few days and it ended up being almost a few weeks, but I just couldn't get my head in the game. **

**Need to say thank you to my new fic wifey apk1980 who is awesome and I'm going to say it again until you all listen. GO READ HER STORIES!!!!!!!**

**I have also decided that my updates will go to once a week. I say a few days every time and it ends up being a week or two. Every Tuesday you'll get the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy the sequel to Time Heals so read on...**

**I also just found out I've been nominated in two categories in the Everything's Bigger In Texas Awards. **

**Time Heals: Best Use Of Scars in a fic and**

**Two Weeks: Best Jasper 180 **

**and best vampsper. **

**Go vote here please jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**It would make my day. **

**To whoever nominated me thank you so much. **

**************

_**Five Years Later...**_

_**Bella**_

"Isabella Marie Whitlock come out, come out wherever you are." I growled as my husband's voice floated through the trees causing the deer I was stalking to dart away.

Closing my emotions off with my shield I launched myself into the top most branches of a tree and waited.

I didn't have to wait long before he came into sight looking all hot like he usually does.

"You can't hide forever." He said looking around as I rolled my eyes. Like I really wanted to hide forever from him. Silly man. I just needed him a little bit closer.

"Where are you Bella?" He called stopping right where I wanted him and facing away from me.

As I let go of the branch, I was dangling from, he looked up, but wasn't fast enough to brace himself for the impact of my hard body colliding with his; causing him to tip over backwards with me landing on top. Perfect.

"You Mr. Whitlock scared my dinner away." I said glaring down at him.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't know where you'd gotten off to."

"Peter was supposed to tell you Charlotte and I went hunting."

"He said he didn't know where you'd dragged his wife off too."

"Dumb ass." I said rolling my eyes. "You'd think after just getting his ear back after three months he'd learn."

"Yeah well it's Peter. I don't think he ever will."

"True. I'll deal with him later though. For now what is it that you needed oh husband of mine?"

"You," He said simply gripping my hips.

"Really?" I asked quirking an eyebrow and leaning over--a hand on either side of his head. "And what is it you planned to do when you found me?"

"Oh I think you can tell," He said raising his hips to grind into me as he hit me with a dose of desire.

Using my arms I lowered my head to hover my lips just over his, barely brushing them together as I spoke. "You're going to have to say it."

"I'm going to run my tongue all over your body." He said flicking his tongue out to run across my bottom lip. "I'm going to bury myself inside you over and over again."

"Mmmmm. I only have one thing to say to that." I said touching my lips to his.

"What would that be?"

Smiling I said, "Hold that thought," before launching myself off him and taking off into the forest.

"Bella, what the hell?" He growled his frustration hitting me as I ran.

"Sorry babe, but I'm hungry. You're going to have to wait until I'm done." I said laughing as I sidestepped logs and trees trying to find something to eat.

I could hear him following me, but I was a lot faster and there was no way he was catching up until I stopped. Coming out of the tree line into a small clearing I found something better than the deer I'd been thinking about, brown bear.

Normally I would play a little before I ate, fucking Emmett and his influence, but I had something better I could play with after so I got right to work, snapping its neck and sinking my teeth into the soft buttery skin. The blood flowed down my throat coating it with its rich tangy goodness and cooling the fire.

Once it was drained I moved it away and stood, wiping my hands on my jeans. I could feel a drop of blood on the corner of my mouth. Darting my tongue out I licked it away only to hear a growl. Lust and desire was pouring out from a spot in front of me.

Smirking I asked, "What are you waiting on?" I didn't have to ask it twice.

Jasper shot out from the forest and once again our bodies crashed together like thunder. Our tongues were dancing and our clothes were shredded before we even hit the ground.

With one quick thrust he was sheathed completely. "God I love watching you hunt."

"I know, but it's no where near as much as I love watching you." I gasp as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into me.

"Fuck you always feel so good," He said slamming our pelvises together again.

"You too," I breathed trailing my lips down his jaw as he moved again.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella."

"I love you too Jasper, now shut up and fuck me."

"With pleasure darlin'." He said smirking and finally picked up his pace.

Our bodies came together over and over. The lust coming from both of us making it even better and causing us to climb the last hill of our impending release quickly like it usually did.

As we fell over the edge his teeth found purchase in my shoulder as mine did his, the pain prolonging the pleasure that only he and I could bring each other.

We stayed locked together as we came down from the high. Once we had, he removed his mouth and used his tongue to seal the new bite mark with me following his movements on his shoulder. We'd gotten to the point that we were now just making new scars over old ones we'd made, but we didn't care it was just something we did.

Once we had finished he pulled out and rolled over to lie on his back beside me taking my hand in his and placing a kiss on the back of it.

We lay there on our backs staring up at the sky in silence, relaxing in the post coital glow that was our love. After awhile I rolled over, propping my chin on one of my arms while I let my fingers move over the only bite mark I would never put another across. It was the one I'd replaced, like I said I would, two weeks after my change. I loved feeling it under my fingertips and it always made me happy knowing he felt pride in it now.

His head was raised slightly by his own arm watching me and I placed a light kiss on top of the scar. His other arm came up to brush my hair over my shoulder.

"I love you baby." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said smiling, pushing myself up more to place a soft kiss on his lips before returning to my position on his chest and closing my eyes.

We continued to lay there our eyes closed and I relished the contentment and love I felt coming from him. Five years later and I still felt the same about him as I did the day I opened my eyes to my new life, of course it's not like I wouldn't always feel this way.

The last few years have been amazing. From the start it was interesting and it only got more so.

To this day the pain of my change has been the only bad thing. I knew it was going to hurt from what everyone had said and from James's bite, but it was no where close to having the venom sweep through my whole body. It was worth it though and if I had to suffer the three days of fire every year to be able to live forever with Jasper I would gladly do so.

When I opened my eyes for the first time the room was filled with family, but all I saw was him. His scars were more pronounced than I expected but they only added to his hotness and the only thing that I could think of at the time was fuck yeah he was mine.

Seeing that I wasn't going to attack he'd wrapped his arms around me and just held on, only pulling back to kiss me and tell me how beautiful I still was. After looking in the mirror later that day I for once had to agree with him. My body was smokin hot, Peter's words not mine, my hair was longer and fuller, at the time even my red eyes just added to the overall package. They'd turned to the honey color they were now within three months and I loved the fact that they matched Jasper's. It was one more thing I got from him.

Once I'd hugged those around me it was time for my first hunt. It was fun, ending the same way this one had, but with the exception that I hadn't lost my meal; instead getting it all over me before Jasper ravished my body

Returning to the house later that night was the only time I've ever come close to being the out of control newborn everyone else had been at one point. It was also the time we realized that I had another gift on top of my shield.

_****Flashback****_

_"Can everyone come into the living room please?" Carlisle called through the house. Once everyone had settled around the room he continued. "Now I know none of you are going to like what I'm about to say, but it has to happen and I need you all to behave out of respect for Esme and I."_

_By just that little bit I knew what was coming next and I didn't like it. _

_Carlisle ignored the fact that I'd huffed like a two year old and crossed my arms over my chest. _

_"Daniel is being changed tomorrow morning, so he and Alice will be moving back in for awhile."_

_Everyone grumbled, but me, sitting in angry silence. _

_"Look," Carlisle sneered, "I know none of you like her right now, but it's not like he can make the change in the hotel, plus getting both his and Bella's newborn stage out of the way with all of us to help will just make things easier because even though Bella seems to be fine and in control he may not be and we don't want him to do anything he'll regret. So if you can't be nice and deal with the situation for us then at least do it for him. And Jasper please would you stop projecting your anger."_

_"Um...I'm not." Jasper said with a raised eyebrow. "I may not like Alice, but I do like Daniel and I see where you're coming from with him." _

_"Well you are apparently doing it unintentional then because I can still feel it."_

_"I don't know what to tell you Carlisle. I'm not mad."_

_"If I could be of service." Peter said grinning._

_"Oh shit," Edward said grinning now too as he heard whatever was in Peter's head. _

_Peter continued like he'd never spoken. "Our little Bella seems to have another gift."_

_****End Flashback****_

I couldn't tell you at the time, between Jasper and Carlisle, who had been more ecstatic at the fact that I was empathic too. Of course not knowing I had been doing it meant that I couldn't figure out how not to project and every one had gotten excited too. It had taken a bump from Peter to make me stop.

Once everyone had calmed down we turned our attention back to why we were meeting in the first place and we all agreed that we would be as civil as we possibly could to Alice. Which with me meant just staying the hell away from her. I had to promise I wouldn't hit her or anything now that I could either.

Then Carlisle decided to bring up the whole does Bella leave or not leave until tomorrow night when he's already changing. It had taken a call to Alice, who I seriously thought would say no, Peter's reassurance, and my argument that would he whether me test my control now where we had a shitload of people to stop me or later when some unexpected mailman or boy scout came to the door and no one was around for everyone to come to the agreement that I would stay.

There had been no need for worry. I didn't so much as flinch when they came in, my breathing stayed normal, and my eyes stayed red. Carlisle was convinced that it was because I had been prepared for becoming a vampire and it was only reinforced three days later. Well it was once we got past the first few minutes after Daniel opened his eyes. Now that had been interesting because we found out that Daniel also had a gift and it was fucking awesome.

All of us but Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were downstairs. Once they'd gone through the whole waking up process they'd come down the steps. Jasper had been standing behind me one arm wrapped around my shoulders while the other was around my waist, his scars on full view. Loving him and having seen them before I had of course had no problem, but Daniel had not had that luxury and he went into protective mode, which consisted of a ball of blue light forming around him, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme.

I think everybody else's eyes bugged out of their head, mine included. The only thing that snapped us out of it was Carlisle's 'holy shit' as he pushed on the inside of it and found he couldn't get through.

Alice had tried to talk Daniel down, but it had taken both Jasper and I sending him calming and relaxing waves to get it to drop.

After Daniel had hunted Carlisle wanted to see the light thingy again. He was going to get Jasper to send him some anger but it just popped up without it. That night we figured out that not only could he pull it up at will, Edward could still read his thoughts and we could still feel his emotions, but it took both of us sending him something to get it through, he was the only one that could walk in or out of it without dropping it, and he could put it around who he wanted too. I wanted his gift damnit.

From there things progressed.

My training started the next week and Daniel joined in as well. It was not fucking fun, at all. I got my ass handed to me by my husband or Peter time and time again for a year. It only took Daniel six months and the day he took down Peter was also the day Peter had his first body part taken for punishment.

_****Flashback****_

_"Come on Daniel. We've gone over this already." Peter growled as he grabbed him from behind while Jasper and I stood to the side watching. _

_"I know, but you won't stay fucking still."_

_"Do you think an enemy will just stand there and let you do whatever you want?"_

_"No, but with an enemy I can use my whatchamacallit."_

_"You need to come up with a new fucking name for it." Peter said grabbing him again._

_"Sorry, what would you have me call it oh great one?" Daniel said trying to get him off his back._

_"Big blue ball of awesomeness."_

_"Yeah like that's better than what I said."_

_"Can it shithead and do like I said." Peter said coming at Daniel once again. _

_Jasper and I were cracking up at their exchange and then Daniel stopped the laughter in its tracks when he flipped Peter over his shoulder and was on him before he could move. _

_"Now that is what you're supposed to do." Peter said grinning from the ground. "Good job man. About damn time too. If we can just get Bella to start doing it then we'll be good."_

_"It's not my fault. I'm trying."_

_"I know Bells, it's just because you're a girl."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh shit, Daniel you might want to move away and put up your thingy." Jasper said. "Better yet, come do it over here so I'm out of danger too."_

_I stood there with my hands on my hips waiting for Peter to try and dig himself out of his last comment. _

_"What? It's true. We're faster, bigger, and have more strength."_

_"Peter you might want to stop while you're ahead." Daniel said securely incased with Jasper in his blue stuff. _

_"It's not like she can catch me."_

_"Oh I can catch you." I sneered._

_"Yeah, but you can't take me down."_

_"That was before you pissed her off fuckhead." Jasper said. _

_"Why?"_

_"Because," He said as I dropped Peter to his knees with a dose of pain. "She'll use her gift now."_

_"OH shit, sorry, sorry. I'll be good," He said as I walked over to stand above him. Leaning over I grabbed a hold of his ear and pulled it off. "OW FUCK BELLA.""You'll get this back when I take you down for real. So you might want to quit fucking around with teasing me and teach me something."_

_"Okay, okay, seal the wound and we'll get too it."_

_"I am not licking your ear. Go find Charlotte and get her to do it."_

_"No, she'll rip the other one off when I tell her why this one is missing." He said before licking his hand and rubbing it over the hole. _

_"Newsflash stupid, she'll notice it later." Jasper said laughing. _

_"Whatever. Come on Bells, let's go to work."_

_****End Flashback****_

Six months later Peter was reattaching his ear. He'd tried a few times to let me win, but it didn't even take me being able to feel his emotions to know he had. I'd had to warn I'd take the other one before he'd stop. The day I finally did take him down he was so excited it took him until the next day until he realized what it meant. Of course Jasper finding it hot as hell didn't help matters since we ended up running the six other vampires in the clearing with us off. Granted they didn't get far.

_****Flashback****_

_"Come on baby. You almost had him." Jasper called from where he stood between Emmett and Edward. Charlotte, Rose, and Lexie were sitting to their left watching as well. _

_Peter and I had been going back and forth for an hour. I was faster but he was stronger and always seemed to have the leverage he needed to just slip away. I was beyond frustrated and already ready to call it a damn day. _

_We faced off for the millionth time and I waited for his attack. That was one thing I'd learned in this year to let the enemy come at me, it gave a better chance of getting the upper hand. In my case not so much though. _

_Peter started circling me and I adjusted my crouched body. My annoyance grew as he continued to move wanting him to just get it over with. _

_The coil of anticipation was tightening with every move he made and then he lunged. My hand shot out before I thought about it, latching around his neck and flinging him over my shoulder. He landed on his feet, but didn't have time to defend himself as I flew at him again, knocking him to the ground. Quickly straddling him I pinned his arms down before grinning my ass off. _

_"Good job Bells. I knew you could do it." He said grinning right along with me. _

_I was about to get up when a strong bout of lust hit me causing me to jerk my head to the side just as I was tackled off Peter. _

_Jasper had me pinned to the ground his eyes a pitch black making my own darken as well. _

_"Leave now," He growled never moving his eyes from mine. _

_In the back of my mind I registered the others running from the clearing in opposite directions of each other. _

_As the clothes ripped from my body my lust and desire mixed with Jasper's and I heard three different trees collide with the ground. _

_Our bodies joined together in a crash of thunder. I couldn't seem to get close enough to him as he thrust into me over and over again. _

_"God baby watching you do that was sexy as fuck."_

_"I can tell," I said groaning as he hit that sweet spot_

_It didn't take long before we both fell over the edge, clinging to each other and screaming out explicatives. _

_We continued to lay there joined for a few minutes after coming down from our high before he rolled off and settled beside me. _

_I let out a high pitched giggle as I thought back over what I had done to Peter._

_Once I calmed down Jasper said, "I'm so proud of you baby."_

_"I didn't think I was ever going to be able to do it." I said glancing over to find his love filled eyes on me. _

_"I had no doubt you would get it."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I love you baby."_

_"I love you too." I said leaning forward to kiss his lips which turned into spending the rest of the night in the clearing._

_****End Flashback****_

After that day things started to get better with training. I realized that I had been over thinking everything Jasper and Peter had ever told me to do and it was causing me to lose focus in the moment. Six more months passed and I was finally able to take down everyone in the family each time I went up against them, well except for Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Daniel. With the Peter it was usually 40/60 with me coming out the lesser victor in that percentage, something he was quick to gloat about until I threatened bodily harm. Charlotte and Daniel were 50/50. I have yet to get Jasper down, but Peter has said he's never seen anyone take Jasper down so I don't feel so bad.

Once that had been accomplished it was time to move onto my shield training. Kate came for Lexie and Edward's wedding two years after my change and decided to stay to help out. It was surprisingly easier to get a handle on and she was going back home three months later. When she did I could shield not only myself, but every one else in the family including Daniel and his little blue bubble.

I continued from then on to train not only with the mock fighting but practicing my shield. We used Edward a lot with the last one. I would shield someone and he would go up against them. It worked out well and he got his ass beat a few times since he couldn't hear their moves in his head. I knew that we would keep up everything no matter that I had learned all I could. The others had even started their own training, wanting to be prepared. We knew the fight was coming, but had yet to figure out when. Peter couldn't tell us and neither could Alice. She tried to look for anything that would point to a timeframe, but not knowing who would bring it to our doorstep kept her in the dark.

Thankfully she had no problem keeping watch and with us on better terms we appreciated it. I will admit Alice had been a surprise. I'd been all set to never forgive her. To me what she had done was unforgivable. I didn't begrudge her finding her happiness, but I did have a problem with the pain she caused to not only me but the family.

Daniel had been the one to finally pull us together. If it hadn't been for him I don't think I would have ever taken the time to see where she was coming from and fuck if it wasn't a wake up call.

_****Flashback****_

_I was so fucking bored. Jasper had gone off with Emmett and Peter to hunt, Edward and Lexie had yet to return from their month long honeymoon on Isle Esme, and Charlotte, Rose, and Esme were busy cleaning out closets or something like that. They didn't trust me to do it since I'd throw out everything that wasn't jeans and t-shirts. So I was forced to entertain myself and it was not going well. _

_There were two other people in the house, but dealing with one of them would just cause anger so I just decided to flip through the channels to see if something caught my interest. _

_Halfway through an episode of Ultimate Cake Off I picked up a nervous energy coming down the stairs. Turning my head slightly I watched Daniel come into view. He walked into the living room and sat across from me on the other couch. _

_After 20 silent minutes of feeling his resolve grow strong and then weaken I finally decided to put him out of his misery._

_"What's up?" _

_"Um...can we go for a walk?"_

_"Sure. Everything okay?"_

_"No, but I hope it will be soon."_

_"Alright." I said standing up. "Let's go."_

_We both ran out the back door, stopping only when we reached the clearing we used for our training. _

_Once we were settled on the ground I said, "Okay spill it. What's got you all nervous?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you."_

_"About what?"_

_"Alice." I made to stand but he popped his blue bubble out keeping me from moving to far away. _

_"Daniel." I growled in warning._

_"Please just here me out and then you can leave."_

_"Fine, but make it quick." I said dropping back to the ground. _

_He nodded and asked, "If I drop it will you promise not to run off?"_

_"Yes, now what do you want to say?"_

_He took a deep unneeded breath before starting to speak. "I know that you don't like her and I know what she did to you is unforgivable in your eyes and everyone else's too, but Bella she loves you guys. She misses all of you. We live in the same house but neither one of us feels like we have a place there. It kills me to talk to you guys knowing that she doesn't get to do the same; something she wants most in this world. She's no longer the girl I met that first day of college. She was happy then and now it's all I can do to get a smile coaxed out of her."_

_"I don't know what you want me to do. I can't just erase everything she did from my head."_

_"You did with Edward."_

_"I did and I forgave her for her part in high school when I did Edward, but don't ask me to forgive her for afterwards."_

_"How can you forgive your heart being broken so easily but not the rest?"_

_"Because he set me free to find Jasper. No I didn't know it at the time and it hurt, but being away from my family hurt a hell of a lot more and that's all because of her. She could have at anytime chose something different and she didn't"_

_"Would you have done things different?"_

_"What?"_

_"If it was a choice between being in love with Jasper and watching him be with someone else for six months or doing what Alice did, can you honestly say you wouldn't have made the choice she did? She's lived this whole second life trying to keep everyone else safe and happy. She did everything in her power to make sure everyone had the best chance of finding their forever and dealing with the stress that came with it. Does she deserve to be hated because she took her chance? Now that the big picture is out and everyone is with whom they belong with does she still look like the bad guy?" He stood as he stopped talking and I had nothing to say because I couldn't truthfully answer his first question. I turned to make a weak argument but he was already gone. _

_Lying back on the grass I thought. I went over the love I could feel between Alice and Daniel. It was right up there with as much as I loved Jasper and if I knew I would have to feel that love while seeing him with someone else I would have done anything I could to keep it from happening. Fuck. _

_Jasper found me a few hours later still lying in the middle of the clearing, thinking. _

_"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?"_

_"Why is it others can make me think stuff that I can't seem to see for myself first?" I asked completing ignoring his question._

_"Um...What?" He asked with a chuckle, coming to sit beside me. _

_I rolled to my side and looked up into his eyes. "I'm just like Alice."_

_"Okay. I'm going to have to go with what again."_

_I told him everything Daniel had said and the conclusion I came to after he'd left me alone. Once I finished I asked, "How can I stay mad at something I wouldn't have hesitated to do either?"_

_He gave me a small smile. "We can't."_

_"You too?"_

_"As much as it kills me to say it yes. I can look back and say that if I had known the love I feel for you now when you were with Edward it would have hurt even more than the pain of my change to see you two together. I would have done anything I had to to get you away from him even it meant sacrificing the happiness of everyone in this whole fucking world."_

_"So that's it. We just let it go." _

_"Yeah, but I think we still need to talk to her."_

_"You're probably right. You know the others are going to question us about this."_

_"Only until we give the same argument Daniel did you and then everyone will say the same thing and be right where we are."_

_"Yeah, will you call Alice to see if she wants to talk to us? Hell I know what Daniel said, but knowing what I know now I wouldn't be able to blame her if she just said a big fuck you and continue on with the way things are."_

_"I wouldn't do that. I've missed my sisters and brothers to much." Alice said coming from the trees. "Sorry, I couldn't wait for you to call."_

_"Ali..." I started._

_"Wait," She said holding up her hand. "I need to say something first." Jasper and I both looked at each other before nodding. "I'm sorry guys. It was never my intention to hurt you two or the rest of the family. I just couldn't watch him with her. I already loved him to much sit by and wait. Yes I should have come clean after we were together, but it was my chance to live a little and I took it, plus I was terrified."_

_"Of what?" I asked. _

_"Of what the family would think. Edward said it was jealousy, but really it was me being scared. Bella you slipped seamlessly into this family from the beginning liked you'd been a part of it for years. You brought humanity to us--something we strived for every day. You brought laughter and unconditional love and acceptance, even to those that didn't return it at the time. And I selfishly wondered what place Daniel would be accepted into, just as my mate or as a member of this family like you were."_

_"You should have known better Alice." All three of our heads whipped to the trees as Carlisle and Esme came through followed by the rest of them. We'd been so caught up with the talk no one had sensed them coming. "Sorry to interrupt but Daniel kind of explained what was going on and we felt it was a family issue." _

_Everyone stayed silent as they settled around in a circle, once they had Carlisle continued. "As I was saying Alice you should have known we would have taken Daniel in the same way we did Bella. Yes she was the first one, but that in no way would have made us look down on him. He brought the same things Bella did and just like her he was part of this family from the first day you and he were together. Esme and I will always love our children the same no matter what. All of our children." He said looking pointedly at not only all of us, but Charlotte and Peter as well who both returned big grins. _

_No one spoke and I had to wonder what Edward was hearing from everyone else. _

_"I'm sorry," I said finally, looking over to Alice. _

_"Don't Bella." She said shaking her head. _

_"I need to Alice. You did what I would have done and I couldn't see that until it was brought to my attention. For that I'm sorry. I should have stepped back and let you explain things before I just wrote you off. If I had been a real friend I would have."_

_"You were upset and it was a normal reaction."_

_"Yes but..."_

_"Alright you two enough," Peter said out of the blue. Turning my head I raised an eyebrow. "You forgive her for being selfish and she forgives you for being a bitch. You'll both keep going back and forth until it annoys the rest of us. Hug and be done with it so we can all go hunting."_

_Esme reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. "Knock it off young man. Let them do this."___

_****End Flashback****_

As little tack as Peter seemed to have he did get right to the point and it had only taken a glance from me to Alice. She was on me before I could even blink.

Things went from there. We've never gotten back to exactly how we were and I don't think we ever would, but we'd developed a new friendship and sisterhood that was different. The others forgave her as well and all things seemed to work out. She and Daniel married soon after and it made me feel horrible when I found out the reason why they waited so long.

She wanted her sisters to stand up with her and had pretty much accepted the fact that she'd never walk down the aisle and join with him. The day it finally happened I don't think you could have found a happier vampire in existence as they said their 'I Do's'. It was a beautiful day and one I was glad to be a part of, especially after all the hurt we'd caused each other.

Things settled down then. The family was whole again and together. Other than training we spent a lot of time just having fun. We'd go on hunting trips and play games. The absolute best part was when we redid the list Jasper and I had done. We did have to tweak it a little though.

Instead of dancing we took the envelope aspect and had a scavenger hunt, boys against girls. It lasted a week and after returning to the house we had quite a few road signs, a full wine barrel from Napa Valley, and two polar bear pelts spread out in the back yard just to name some of the more outlandish things. The guys won and the girls and I had yet to figure out how they cheated because we know they did somehow. They were our guys after all.

We also couldn't do Disneyland since they were no longer having the nightly special, but we ended up at the Hershey Park in Pennsylvania instead and it was a blast anyway. Especially when Jasper and I combined our power and forced Emmett to feel the sickness of a girl on one of the roller coasters. He spent 20 minutes dry heaving over a trash can while the rest of us stood around laughing our asses off, Carlisle and Esme included.

The Vegas casino's fucking loved us now since we lost an obscene amount of money instead of winning that much...

"Hey." Jasper's voice said calling me out of the reminiscing I had been doing.

"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes and staring up at him.

"You've been thinking for awhile. What's going through that beautiful head of yours?"

"Just remembering the last five years and how much fun it's been."

"Yeah," He said smiling. "Especially when Carlisle and Esme kicked us out of the house. We beat Rose and Emmett at that record."

"I don't think we would have with the way they go at it though if our combined lust hadn't caused an Esme/Carlisle shaped hole in the side of the living room wall."

"True, but god that was a good day when they had to fix it. I didn't think anything could embarrass mom and dad that much." He said laughing.

"And living with the rest of us that's saying something. Probably why they kicked the others out too, so they didn't get a chance to try to make it happen again."

"I think you might be onto something there darlin'."

We both chuckled at the memory again as his cell phone rang.

Pulling it from his pocket he flipped it open and hit answer.

Peter's voice floated through the other end. _"Where are you two fuckers, fucking?_"

"Not right now idiot but if you give us a few minutes..." I answered.

_"No can do. You two need to come on. We're all going out."_

"Where?"

_"Bowling, go-carts, and putt putt. Hurry the fuck up and meet us at the main house."_

"Fine we'll be there soon." Jasper said hanging up and moving to stand. "Come on darlin' let's go spend some time with the family."

"Alright. You think we can make Peter hump the ball return?" I asked jumping up.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." He said smacking my ass as I passed by him.

I squealed and took off into the trees for our house; him following somewhat close behind.

As I ran I let my mind go back to what I'd been thinking on earlier. Yes the last five years had been amazing and I wouldn't change them for anything else in this world, but I couldn't help think on the warnings my dad gave both Jasper and I. After all to have so much good it's only fair to get the bad. I just hope that when what dad saw coming was over my family would still be intact and we were looking toward many more years of happiness and love.

**************

**Okay first chapter is done. I know some of you thought maybe the training would be a big part, but there is only so much you can say about her getting her ass knocked down before it gets old, so I just decided to highlight the first time she took out someone. **

**I need to send out a special thank you to JamesRamsey for allowing me to give Daniel the use of Bella's gift from Insecurities. If you haven't read it I just have to ask Where have you been?**

**Next chapter will be when things start to change. It will be a new POV and not from the family. That's all you get. **

**Hit the little green button and tell me what you think or not. In that case I hope you liked it. **


	2. Almost Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**You guys are fucking awesome. 65 reviews and more favorites and story alerts than I could imagine on just the first chapter. Thank you so much.  
**

**Remember to vote in the Everything's Bigger In Texas Awards. jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Time Heals: Best Use Of Scars in a fic and best Vampsper**

**Two Weeks: Best Jasper 180 **

**It would make my day. **

**To whoever nominated me thank you so much. **

**Remember this is a different POV and shows how completely different this will be from Time Heals. It is short, but that's how it had to be.  
**

**This one starts everything in motion. I will warn you it does contain a forced intercourse in the last little bit so skip that part if you don't want to read. **

*************

"Oh my sweet don't cry," I purred running a fingernail down her cheek. "This will only hurt for a moment."

The girl looked at me, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were pleading for the life that would soon drain from her body as I pulled her hair back, exposing the pulsing vein of her neck.

She whimpered, but didn't beg. It wouldn't have helped her anyway. Running my nose along her jugular I took a deep breath, holding it in and savoring the rich smell. She was going to taste so good. Curling my lips back I opened my mouth and sank my razor sharp teeth through the silky skin, drawing a deep pull, coaxing a moan from my chest. God she tasted better than I expected.

I felt her hands slacken from where they were clutching my shirt first. Then they fell limply to her side. Her legs gave out next; the rest of her body following right behind as I felt the beginning of the end. Two more deep pulls and a last gasp of air escaped her lungs as the last traces of her blood flowed down my throat. Unlatching my teeth I licked my lips savoring the lingering flavor.

I heard the approaching footsteps as I dropped the girl at my feet, kicking her lifeless form to the side.

I didn't wait for the knock. "Come in."

"Pardon me mistress, but Riley has returned. He says he has found what you need." Matthew said looking around the door.

"Excellent. While I speak with him take care of the trash." I said nodding toward the girl.

"Yes mistress." He said coming into the room as I passed by him.

Walking at a slow pace to where I knew Riley would be I thought about how he better be right. I'd waited to damn long.

It had been almost ten years since the Cullen's and their little human pet had been brought to my attention. It had been a surprise to see such a large and protective coven and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to tear it apart.

At first I'd wanted to just take a newborn army and decimate everyone, but that wouldn't be too much fun. After all they had too many gifts. Gifts that I had seen before and knew the power behind. So I decided that when I did go after them I would have gifts of my own. I also wanted someone by my side who would just make their deaths that much sweeter.

I recruited first, finding in four months months two gifts that would help me. Jesse had no scent, so he could watch from afar. Add Bailey to the mix with her ability to block powers and no one would be the wiser. I was all set to have them watch indefinitely, keeping tabs until I was ready, but the Cullen's outsmarted me.

When my minions returned to that little Podunk town they had disappeared, leaving the brown-haired bitch behind. I could have killed her and had almost given the order until Jesse told me what he had overheard. She was heartbroken the poor pathetic baby and barely functioned anymore. She missed the family and they were the reason for her depression.

There was no more fun in killing her right now, but if I destroyed the family and it got back to her it might be fun watching her spiral out of control before I eventually killed her too. I left her be, not knowing at the time I should have just killed her when I had the chance. Instead I focused my attention on finding them.

I could have gone to the Volturi and requested the help of their tracker, but Carlisle Cullen had been with them at one point and even though it had been hundreds of years since he left they still had respect and awe for his way of life. It would have been suicide on my part.

It took six fucking years to find the family on my own. They were larger now and the brown haired whore was back with them. I still don't know how the fuck that happened but it didn't matter anymore. She would die, especially now. I should have kept a better eye on her, but I had been so wrapped up in my search that I didn't even think about sending someone back to Forks. If I had I would have found the family sooner and that pissed me right the fuck off. It was stupid on my part and a mistake and caused two family lines to cease to exist before my anger cooled, but if Riley was correct it was one that would be rectified soon. Because if this one could do what I needed her to do then so much more pleasure would be derived from killing the family. Yes they were stronger than before, but with him we could do it.

He would be by my side again and I would have the absolute delight of dancing around the fire after he tore them apart, saving her for last of course.

Once I had them back in my sights I didn't let them go. Jesse and Bailey have been there for four years now waiting for the moment I will need them. And it looks like that moment has finally come or so help me I was killing every fucking vampire in my service and starting over from scratch.

Finally making it to the room I needed I pushed the door open. Riley was standing in the middle of the room with an African-American female vampire. This would be interesting.

"Out," I growled to the other vampires standing against the wall.

The ghosted out no questions asked.

When the door banged shut I turned my attention back to the two left and said, "So you can do what I need you to do?"

"Yes," The woman spoke, her voice deep.

"Are you sure? I had two others say the same thing and they are dead now. What makes you think you can?"

"I've done it before."

"Really? Can it be reversed? By your death maybe or perhaps another spell?"

"My death will not break one of my spells. I am good at what I do and should I ever die my work will remain. However I do not know of another method that can break it. One has yet shown itself and it would have to be something more powerful than death. Do you know of such a power?"

"I do not. This makes me very happy. What are you though that you can accomplish this? I have tried a gypsy and a witch."

"There was your mistake. Gypsy's are just a nomadic caravan who have nothing better to do than peddle their lies. Witches do not exist. They are just folklore used to scare little children. I am very much real though. In my former life I was called a Bokor, a voodoo priestess. Even then my spells and hexes were feared and I was the queen of my village. When I became a vampire my powers grew."

"Why have you agreed to provide me with your services?"

"Why not? It has been a boring few years. This spell has been always been my favorite. The aftermath very entertaining to witness."

I smiled, little did she know when the spell was complete she would die. I did not need her to turn on me if she is as powerful as she says.

"Do I need to provide anything?"

"Just something that belonged to the one you want returned to you. Everything else I have."

"Riley," I said. "My closet."

He nodded once and slipped out the door returning seconds later and handing the jacket to me. "This was his." I said inhaling the scent that still lingered after all these years.

"It will be destroyed in the process."

"He will be here though so that is fine."

"Very well. It will take the night and most of tomorrow to prepare.

"That will give me a chance to get to where I will be needed. I will call when I'm in place."

She nodded.

"Riley show her where she can set her things up and then return to my room. I'll be waiting."

I watched both of them run from the room before I made my way to the basement, calling Bree as I went.

When she joined me at the bottom of the stairs I made my way through the warm bodies, looking over them.

Finding the one I wanted I pointed, "Her. Bathe her and bring her to me naked. I do not have to warn you on tasting do I?"

"No mistress."

"Good." I said turning back to the stairs.

Riley knocked soon after I got to my room.

"You wanted me to join you Mistress."

"Yes, you have done a good job Riley. I have a surprise for you, but first come here." I said motioning with my finger.

He walked to stand in front of me. Grabbing the front of his shirt I ripped it off his body. "I thought we could have a little fun while we wait."

"Yes mistress." He said.

"I want it rough and hard."

"Against the wall?"

"You are learning." I answered with a smirk before being slammed into the wall and my clothes ripped from my body.

He was sheathed inside of me in seconds, pumping his hard cock; my legs around his waist.

"Harder." I grunted. "If I were a human it should be enough force to kill me."

"Yes mistress." He said picking up his speed.

Midway through our session a knock came at the door.

"Enter," I groaned looking toward the door when it opened.

The young girl started crying immediately. "Thank you Bree; make sure she watches, so she knows what is coming."

"Yes mistress."

The girl's tears and accelerated heartbeat spurred my orgasm on. Looking her in the eyes I found my release and felt the sharp sting as Riley bit into my neck, his own pleasure washing over him. When his spasms stopped I dropped my legs from their position.

"Leave us Bree."

"Yes mistress."

"Are you ready for your surprise my sweet?"

"Yes mistress."

I waved my hand to the girl. "She is yours. I was saving her for him, he always preferred brown hair and brown eyes, but I will find him another."

"Thank you."

"Do what you wish. I will be here." I said settling in a chair and throwing a leg over the arm.

My fingers started tracing my stomach and chest as he stalked the young girl. She tried in vain to run, stupid girl.

Picking her up he threw her to the bed and was on her in seconds. Her scream as he slammed into her warmth caused my fingers to go lower.

Each bone I heard break and each scream that pierced the air made my fingers work faster. I heard the feral growl as Riley shot his seed into her, but it was the tearing of her flesh that sent me into my second orgasm.

When he had drained her and removed himself I stood. "You did well. It is time for me to go now. I will return in a few days. You know what to do after my call."

"Yes mistress and thank you again."

I nodded once and pointed to the bed. "Take that and go."

He bowed slightly and picked the girl up from the bed before running out the door.

I dressed quickly and then packed a small bag. Once finished I ran to the entrance ignoring those around me. Finding a car I broke the window. Settling in the driver's seat I hotwired it and drove to the airport.

With a little coercing I was on a flight in just a couple hours. Relaxing into the seat I couldn't help but smile. Soon I would have him back.

***********

**I know it was bad, but just stay with me. Who's still there?**


	3. The Past is back

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**I honestly didn't think I was going to make my update today and I almost didn't, but you got lucky that inspiration hit. **

**Half of you guess Victoria and James while the other half guessed Maria. Read on to see who was right. **

*************

_**Jasper**_

_God she's come such a long way_, I thought as I watched Bella take down not only Emmett but Edward too. Edward gave me a brief grin in agreement before pushing himself up off the ground and facing off with her again.

Watching Bella fight was something I would never get tired of doing. She was always so focused and fierce. It didn't hurt that it was sexy as hell either. God that first time she took Peter down I would have taken her in front of everyone if they hadn't had the sense to leave when I told them too. I didn't think anything could have topped that, but then a few weeks later she took down Charlotte and I thought Peter and I were both going to blow our shit. I can only imagine what it will be like when she finally takes me down. Just thinking about it sends me into a nice little fantasy...

_We're circling each other. Our eyes already changing to black with the desire that courses through both of us with the thought of what we will be doing when our fight is over. Her t-shirt and jeans are already stained with grass from the times she's fallen with the others earlier today; small tears in the knees. She doesn't care knowing they'll be ripped beyond repair soon. _

_I love watching her body move. Her limbs have a grace that only she posses as she shifts slowly to the side. I've taught her all I know and I have no worries that she won't be able to hold her own. _

_We continue to circle. She knows not to strike first just like I know not too, but usually she gets frustrated enough that she forgets that part. _

_Not today though. She's taunting me, a small step here; a smirk there. Finally I can't take it anymore and lunge. She sidesteps me and spins to prepare for my next attack which I immediately try to put in motion. _

_She's ready for me though and her hand shoots out to grab my upper arm. The momentum I have is used against me as she flings me across the snow. I land on my back sliding a few feet and before I can move she's straddling my chest, my arms pinned to the ground. _

_Her teeth graze my neck as she leans forward and a whispered "gotcha," meets my ears. Her heat moves against my chest as her lips come in contact with my skin, adding little nips she makes a moist trail across my jawline to my mouth. _

_Just like when we were circling I can't take the taunting for too long and I roll us over so I'm the one in control now. I have her under me, my lips making the same trail hers did as my hands take care of the clothing that is in our way. _

_My body is on fire with the need to be inside her and I waste no time in quenching the burn as I bury myself to the hilt. Our groans of pleasure mix together as I pull out and thrust back in as deeply as I can. Her hands wrap around my neck pulling my head down so our tongues can dance while our bodies do. _

_I sit up onto my heels, bringing her up with me as I quicken my pace. I'm halfway up the hill already and I know it won't be long before I go tumbling over. Dragging my hand around I start circling her little bundle of nerves needing her to fall when I do. I can feel her walls flutter around me and I press my thumb harder. I'm hanging by a thread and then...._

"You know if Edward hadn't told me where your mind had gone I would be worried."

NO, NO, NO. I scream silently as Bella pulls me from my thoughts to early.

Shaking my head I glance down at her smirking face.

"Huh?" I ask so eloquently still lost inside my head a little.

Her smirk grew bigger. "I said I would be worried if Edward hadn't told me what you were thinking about."

"Why?"

"Because you're staring at Edward and Emmett fighting and the amount of lust pouring off of you is astounding."

"Oh, yeah well I..."

"Damn if it's got you that muddled, it must have been a good fantasy." She said turning to wrap her arms around my waist. "You'll have to show me what it was about later."

"Oh darlin, since you interrupted the best part I fully intend to." I said tilting my head to capture her lips with mine.

The kiss deepened quickly and my arms pulled her tighter to my body. We finally broke apart when the whistles and catcalls from Emmett couldn't be ignored any longer.

We both rolled our eyes at him as he and Edward walked over. "Now that you two aren't swallowing the other's head are we going to fight again or call it a day?"

Bella reached over and smacked him upside the head as Edward shook his and said, "I'm calling it a day. Lexie and the others should be back from their shopping trip soon."

"Yeah, we can all head back now." I said.

"Cool." Bella said and then looked around. "Where did Peter and Charlotte go?"

"They disappeared about an hour ago. They'll come to the main house when they're done."

"Okay," Bella laughed, sliding her arm from around my waist.

All four of us turned to run toward the house when a crashing behind us sent us spinning around. "Edward what is it?" I asked as a big wave of confusion hit me.

"Peter and Charlotte, but something's wrong."

Just then both flew from the trees and skidded to a stop in front of us.

"We need to get out of here." Peter said quickly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something's not right. I couldn't tell until we were on the way back, but something is coming and it's not good."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

I'd never felt fear come from Peter before but right now it was taking over the confusion by leaps and bounds. And then there was nothing.

"How did you do that?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"Your emotions. I can't feel them anymore."

He shook his head and we both glanced at Bella. Her head slowly went side to side as well. "I can't either. Edward?"

"Fuck, I can't hear any of you."

My phone rang at that moment and as I reached for it my head along with Peter and Charlotte's whipped around. A scent I never thought to smell again making me forget all about it. Grabbing Bella I placed her behind me, as three vampires came from the treeline.

Crouching down I felt Edward and Emmett move in closer to Bella as Peter and Charlotte dropped into their own protective stances, a growl leaving their throats.

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?" She asked stopping a few feet away.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I missed you major. Can't say the same for the other two since they took you away from me."

"The feeling isn't even fucking close to being mutual, so take your ass back to hell where you belong."

"You should show some respect to your creator or I might just take offense."

A sharp intake of breath told me Bella realized who she was. I reached back, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. The movement did not go unnoticed by Maria.

"Ahh, this must be your new mate. She's much more beautiful than I thought she would be. Granted when she was described to me the first time she was still a pathetic human. Alice must not be happy that you got rid of her for that."

That brought me up. "What the fuck are you talking about? How did you even know about her or any of my family for that matter? How did you even find me, now after all this time?"

"Victoria. Does that ring any bells?"

Edward's growl drowned out mine this time.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's been ashes for years. She came to me after you killed her mate. She had two newborns trailing behind her and wanted my help in making more. I brushed her off at first until she described all of you and your gifts. Of course then I had to help or that was what I told her since she was all for killing every one of your so called family. I let her get complacent and then killed her so she was out of my hair. I then turned my attention to getting what I wanted."

"And that would be?"

"Why you of course. Haven't you figured that out yet? I'm only here for you major. You come quietly and no one has to die."

"Over my pile of ashes," Bella hissed.

"Don't mess with me little girl. You'll be the first to go." Maria hissed back.

"You'd have to go through me first Maria and you know that won't happen."

"Don't be so sure about that. It has been ten years since you've come back into my sights. I've found something that will get me what I want. Granted that was only a few days ago."

"What a power blocker? That doesn't mess with my fighting ability."

"No, Bailey is here strictly to keep Jesse company and to keep pretty boy there from hearing my plan."

"Baby use your shield. See if it can get Edward in her head." I whispered quickly.

"I've tried a few times. It's not working either."

"Fuck."

"Problems Major."

"Fuck you Maria. I'm over this." I said dropping Bella's hand and taking a step forward.

"Hold that thought." She said holding a finger up as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hitting a number before I could move again. She raised the phone to her ear and said, "Do it now."

I could feel the others looking around us waiting to see what was coming. It was then that I wondered where the rest of the family was, knowing that the phone call I'd left unanswered had to have been Alice. Did that mean they were fighting somewhere else?

I turned to glance at Bella when my vision with blurry. Her eyes met mine and I barely saw the crease from between her brows.

"Jasper what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "Things are fuzzy. I can't see you that well."

"Your eyes. They're clouded over." She reached a hand up to cup my cheek and everything went black.

**************

_**Bella**_

"Jasper?" I cried as he dropped to his knees.

Peter's head came around. "What happened?"

"I don't..." I was cut off when Jasper's head shot up, his eyes completely black now. "Jasper?"

I reached down to help him stand, but his hand coming up stopped me. I didn't think anything was wrong until it latched around my throat and squeezed painfully.

"Don't fucking touch me." He growled.

"Jasper, what? Let go, you're hurting me."

"You need to tell me who you are before I hurt you even more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you friend or enemy?"

"I'm your wife."

"I have no wife."

"Jasper." I whimpered confused. What the fuck was going on?

"If you don't want to die right now, you should learn to address him right." Maria called amusement clear in her voice.

Jasper's head turned toward her. "Where are we mistress?"

"Taking care of a small problem."

"They would be the problem?" He asked looking at me and the others who hadn't moved to help. Not knowing, like me, what was going on.

"Yes. They put a spell on you and took you away from me. They've made you feed off animals for a long time and marry the one you're holding. They should all die. Starting with her."

"This will be fun." He sneered turning his eyes back to me.

"Jasper you don't want to do that." Peter said growling.

"Who are you to tell me what I don't want to do?"

"You don't know me either?"

"Should I?"

"Yes you are my sire."

"I've never seen you before in my life. The spell you used on me is broken now, so no need to lie anymore."

"What the fuck did you do Maria?" Charlotte hissed.

"I took back what is mine. Kill them Major and let us go before the others come."

"With pleasure." He sneered squeezing my throat tighter.

I saw a blur of copper in my peripheral as Edward hit Jasper from the side. I dropped to the ground and Charlotte and Emmett stepped in front of me immediately. Peter started for Maria, but a metal keening made him switch his path. Instead he went for Jasper as Edward's left arm joined his right a few feet away.

"Jasper stop," I screamed, but there was no reasoning with him.

I heard running and jumped to my feet, ready to fight if need be. It wasn't needed as the rest of the family flew into the clearing. Daniel's blue light already around them. He dropped it long enough to include Charlotte, Emmett, me, and Edward who'd pulled himself over to his arms. Peter was still fighting with Jasper.

"What the hell is going on?" Lexie asked rushing to Edward's side as Carlisle did, already grabbing an arm to fuse it back on.

"Bailey?" Maria barked.

"I'm trying mistress. My power isn't working on him."

Peter was able to knock Jasper away then, sending him halfway across the clearing.

"Daniel drop it for Peter." Charlotte said quickly. He did so and just got it back up as Jasper slammed into it.

His growls sent a shiver down my spine as he hammered his fist on the outside. I pushed passed Emmett.

"Jasper?" I questioned standing in front of him.

"When I can get my hands on you I will kill you."

"Jasper, you don't mean that. It's me Bella, your wife."

"I've already told you I have no wife."

"Please baby. This isn't you anymore. You left Maria a long time ago and found this family. We've been married five years. You changed me."

"ENOUGH. I won't listen to anymore lies."

"Jasper man. She's telling you the truth." Emmett said.

He cut his eyes over to Emmett but didn't say anything before bringing them back to me.

"Please?" I begged.

A slow smirk spread across his face. "Begging won't help."

"Come on Major. We can't kill them yet not with the shield in place." Maria said walking over. "We'll be back though."

"Fine, but you little one," He said staring at me. "Will die first by my hands and then I will kill your coven."

"No, please." I tried again as he started to back away. "Jasper just listen to me."

"I don't have the time or patience. I need to go plan now. You should do the same although it won't help any of you."

I watched in horror as he turned and ran pass Maria, the other two vampires following. Just before Maria turned she said, "Don't worry Bella. I'll take care of him very well."

I barely heard her as I went to Daniel. "Stop him."

"I can't."

"Why? Put him in this thing. We can kill the others and then figure out what the fuck she did to him."

"I'm sorry Bella. I have to protect this family right now."

"No, you have to protect your mate is what you're saying. What about mine? He's the one in the most danger right now. Please? I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry."

"Then let me out. I'll go after him."

"You heard him. He will kill you Bella." Alice said.

"How did you not see this? You see every other fucking thing." I asked turning a glare on her.

"All of you went dark. I tried to call."

"Once Alice. I heard the phone once."

"And no one answered."

"So you couldn't try again?"

"I'm sorry Bella. We tried to get here as quickly as we could."

I shook my head not wanting to hear a fucking apology and turned my attention toward Peter.

"Peter please. We have to go get him."

"We can't. Not now."

"I can't leave him with her. You of all people know what she did to him."

"We'll get him back, but we have to plan. We have to figure out what she did before we can do anything else."

"I can't wait."

"Bella honey?"

"NO, I can fix this. I just need for him to listen."

"He's not going to. Not now. He's angry. He thinks we are the bad guys and he won't listen to anything anybody says right now, including you." I was already shaking my head before he even finished.

"My dad said our love was unbreakable. I can fix this. Just let me out."

"Listen Bella." Peter said grabbing my arms and giving me a little shake. "He is not the Jasper Whitlock we know or love right now. Somehow she has made it to where he doesn't know who we are. He is the Major and will kill any of us without a second thought. It is what he was created and trained for. We have to figure some shit out and then I promise you we will go after him, but you have to give us time. She's not going to kill him. He's too important to her."

I knew Peter was right, but I just couldn't let it go.

"Peter he's my husband. I..."

"I know sweetie, I know," He said wrapping me up in his arms as dry sobs took over my body.

I don't know how long we stayed in the clearing. I don't know when my power came back. I don't know how I got back to the main house or how I ended up between Rose and Emmett in their bedroom. All I knew was as soon as the family let their guard down I was going after my husband and that bitch Maria was going to die a fucking slow ass death.

************

**I'm off to hide now. So review and let me know what you think. Please?**

**I also feel the need to tell you all that Jasper will not cheat on Bella other than kissing. It will be explained later why not, but before you all yell at me more than you're already going to I just thought you'd like to know that. That doesn't mean he won't be feeding off humans though for awhile.  
**


	4. I'm Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

************

_**Major**_

Angry didn't even come close to describing what I was feeling right now. After we ran from that fucking clearing Maria told me where I was and how long I'd been gone. The only thing that had kept me from going back and ripping every one of those fucking vampires apart was that I knew I would be able to do it soon. And I would enjoy every fucking minute of it.

As we ran, because apparently people didn't riding fucking horses anymore, Maria told me what happened. It seems the fucker who said I was his sire had come into the compound with his mate. Their red eyes and his gift had kept us from figuring out the truth until it was too late. According to Maria we'd went to hunt one night and never came back.

She'd spent the whole time I was gone trying to find me. It had taken up until two years ago and then she'd had to find someone to break the spell they had over me. From what she could figure out while keeping an eye on me was that I was in fact married to the one bitch and that was the reason I was taken, because she couldn't find her own damn mate and the family wanted to be feared. Well fuck that shit, all they'd managed to do was piss me the fuck off and sign their own death warrants.

For three days we ran and I stewed in the anger that coursed through my body. By the time we made it to Mexico the anger was at the breaking point and I knew I had to do something to get my frustrations out or I was going to snap on the first person that looked at me wrong.

Unfortunately it was the one that opened the gate for us at the compound. I didn't know him and I didn't care. He stared a little too long at my scars and before anyone could do anything he was in pieces and his ass was lighting up the dark sky.

"Major," Maria sighed. "You can't go ripping my people apart."

"Then you should've taught your lackeys not to stare. Don't worry though I just did it for you."

She didn't say anything back. She might be my creator but she was also smart enough to know I would fuck her shit up as well if she pissed me off.

Walking through the compound drew more looks, but a quick growl sent the newborns and older ones alike scurrying away like they should have. I knew no one anymore but that would change soon. I would have them trained quickly. I would also have to send someone out to find a vamp that could take care of that blue shit because with it on the other side we would be screwed and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

That could wait until tomorrow though. All I wanted was to go to my room and have dinner.

"My room," I said as we walked. I felt her fear before she spoke and I had my answer. "It's not there anymore."

"No, it's been a long time major. You can have mine until I get yours taken care of."

"Not necessary. Who has mine now?"

"Riley."

"He'll leave it."

She called his name as we continued through the house and we were quickly joined by the blond male. I gave him a brief once over; fuck he couldn't be more than 17 or 18.

"Yes mistress?" He questioned eyeing me, fear already radiating out of him. That was good.

Keeping the pace I had I answered for Maria. "You need to vacate my room." He opened his mouth but after cutting my eyes over to him he shut it quickly. "Now."

"Yes sir." He said taking off ahead of us.

By the time we made it to the room he was gone. Stepping inside Maria called another vampire. When that one came in I became even angrier.

I waited silently while Maria told her what was needed, "Bree, bring the Major the newest addition."

"Yes mistress."

When the door closed behind her I turned on Maria. "No more."

"What?"

"I can't train babies."

"She's not a newborn."

"No, but she was what 15 when she was changed and Riley was what 17, 18?"

"So?"

"At that age they are defiant and a pain in the ass. I want no one under twenty behind me when we go back."

"What am I supposed to do with the others?"

"I don't give a fuck; burn them, send them away, whatever. They aren't my problem. You can send Riley to find someone to deal with the blue shit. It has to go before we can do anything else."

She nodded and looked toward the door. I did as well hearing the footsteps. The fear that was coming from the other side of the door made me smile as did the accelerated heartbeat.

Pulling the door open I growled causing both vampire and human to cower back. "I don't want her. Bring me someone else."

"What is the problem Major? She's your favorite type. Brown hair, brown eyes, short and a nice little body." Maria said coming to stand beside me.

"I don't want her." I hissed again. "Leave all the other ones that look like her alone too. I don't want another brought into this house."

"You know we can't let this one go."

"Then take care of her, but somewhere other than here."

"Fine. Bree take her back and bring another. Do you have a preference Major?"

"Redheads and tall."

"We don't have a redhead here, sir." Bree said softly. "Will a blond or a black headed one work?"

"No, I want a redhead is that clear?"

"Yes sir. I'll find you one and bring her back myself."

I turned dismissing her and shut the door. She better hope she brought me back what I wanted or Maria would be losing another vampire tonight.

"Major?"

"I don't want to fucking hear it. I want what I want and it will be good if you and everyone else learned that quickly."

"I'm sure they will. Now we have some time before Bree comes back and I've missed you major."

I watched her walk over to me a smirk playing on my face. I had felt her desire the whole way here, but it had been easy to ignore. Now it was getting up there and who the fuck was I to deny her.

Her hands came up to slide up my chest. As she unbuttoned my shirt her lips met my neck. She licked and nibbled as her hands worked their way down, my eyes fell closed at the sensation because fuck that felt good. She always knew what I liked.

Hearing a hiss when my shirt fell off my shoulders I snapped my eyes opened and looked down.

"What?"

"New scars."

"And? With you I received new ones all the time."

"Not from the same vampire, like these. I don't like it."

"Then I guess you'll just have to replace them with your own." I said gripping the back of her neck.

She smirked and resumed kissing my neck. She moved lower and I heard. "The bitch is going to die."

"What now?" I growled in frustration.

"That whore you supposedly married bit you over my mark. The first one I ever gave you."

"Then take care of it and move the fuck on."

"With pleasure."

I felt her lips meet my skin above where I knew the mark to be and then she kissed it and a shock coursed through my body. It wasn't pleasant and caused me to shove Maria away from me a little harder than I intended. She slammed into the wall by the door making a crack up to the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered shaking my head. "Sorry. Come get rid of this." I rubbed my hand over the spot as she walked back to me.

She wasn't going to bother with kissing it this time as her lips curled back over her teeth. Unfortunately for her before they could slice through my skin her tongue touched it and once again she was shoved back into the wall, making an even larger broken spot.

"Fuck," I growled.

"It's okay Major. We can still take care of our needs. We'll ignore the bite mark for now."

"Just go." I said turning my back on her.

"But major?" She said sliding her hands up my back.

"I said go, not to fucking touch me."

"You're different." She hissed. "I don't like it."

"Well then I guess you should have tried harder to find me sooner. Now leave before I forget who you are."

"We'll deal with this later major."

I waved my hand in dismissal. When I heard the door slam shut I rolled my eyes and moved over to the mirror hanging on the wall.

I was shocked and even had to step closer as my eyes stared back at me. Fuck was they that honey color because of the animals? Bree better hurry her ass up. I wanted the red back.

Once I got over the eyes I moved on to the scars on my shoulders. There were many and Maria was right they were from the same vampire. Was that how they kept me in line? It pissed me off that I couldn't remember what had happened to me while I was gone. A new plan formed for when I had the one that called herself my wife in my hands. Her body could burn but her head would give me the answers I wanted before it followed suit.

With that I looked at the scar over my dead heart. Reaching a hand up I brushed my fingertips across it again. As I did a bell like voice sounded in my head and I heard a whispered, 'I'll replace it with my own.'

Shaking my head to clear it of the voice I pulled my fist back and shattered the mirror. I didn't need a constant reminder of what they had done to me.

I was able to get a shower in before Bree finally came back. She knocked hesitantly on the door and opened it when I bid her too, dragging a human behind her.

Looking over what she brought me I said, "Perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

"From now on you bring me my meal only and they better all be close to this."

"Yes sir."

"That's all. You can go now."

She nodded and shoved the girl more into the room. When the door closed I sent the girl a dose of fear and adrenaline. I wanted her heart pounding and she didn't disappoint.

Smirking I walked over to where she had cowered against the wall. Reaching my hand up I wasted no time and jerked her head back putting the pulsing vein in her neck on display. Baring my teeth I leaned forward and pierced her skin.

Fucking heaven. I was a dying man in the desert and this girl was salvation. Her blood tasted better than any before her and I sucked until she was dry. Unlatching my teeth I dropped her to the ground and rotated my neck around on my shoulders, feelingl the strength course through me form the blood. Walking over I picked up a broken shard of glass. The red eyes staring back me made me smile. Now that that was taken care of I could get on with my planning.

************

_**Bella**_

It's been three days since Jasper ran out of the clearing. Three fucking days that felt like three lifetimes. Everyone had moved back into the main house and the family was still watching me. It had to be pretty fucking boring since all I was doing was staring out the living room windows.

No one has really wanted to talk to me either, not since I snapped at Esme yesterday. Did that make me feel bad? Yeah, but what did they expect. It wasn't their husband that was with that bitch. The one that had broken him and made him do things that still bothered him after all these years.

No one would listen when I begged, so I didn't have to listen to them when they begged me to go hunting or to even just move.

They said we needed to figure shit out well the only one I could see trying to do that was Carlisle. He'd called Eleazar but he'd been no help and then he'd placed a call into the Volturi, but had yet to hear anything from them. No one else was doing shit, just sitting around like bumps on a log. Did they expect the answer to come knocking on the fucking door?

"Bella," Emmett growled.

I didn't say anything, but reined my anger in. I'd been projected a lot the last three days and they were all growing tired of it.

"You need to come with us." Peter said a little while later.

"Are we going to get Jasper?"

"You know we aren't."

"Then I don't need to go anywhere else."

"You need to hunt."

"What's the point?"

Before he could answer Alice came into the room. "He's in Mexico now."

I nodded slightly and brought my hand up to latch onto the necklace around my neck. The object hanging from it was the only thing that was keeping me sane. I had been upset that Jasper took his wedding band off when we first started fighting, but once he explained that he didn't want to lose it if someone got overzealous I was fine. Now I was just thankful he'd taken it off that day.

When I found it lying on our dresser it had taken up residence around my neck and it would stay there until I could put it back on his finger.

I stood there holding it in my fist. The others moving around me, but no one said anything else about hunting.

Another hour passed I think before a wave of disgust hit me and I turned. Alice was lost in a vision. I looked to Edward and asked, "He's feeding isn't he?"

He gave me a small nod in answer and I was done. Moving away from the windows I walked over and shook Alice bringing her out of it.

"Stop." I said.

"What?"

"Don't look for him anymore. Don't try and see what he is doing. Instead try and help figure out what the fuck we're going to do to get him back here."

"Bella we need to see what he's planning."

"He's planning to kill us. I can tell you that. The only thing we need to know is how to stop him without hurting him or us in the process." I said and then I knew what I had to do. I looked at Alice and made my decision.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because it's the only way I can see to get the answers I need."

"You can't. Not by yourself."

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked coming down the stairs.

"Bella's leaving."

"I don't think so." Peter said.

"I'm coming back." I hissed.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Italy. They won't return the phone call Carlisle put in. I'll go ask them what we need face to face."

"They will call soon." Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme both were already shooting out worry.

"I can't wait here doing nothing anymore. We'll need other help anyway and it will be better to ask for that in person. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. I'll be fine."

"They won't hurt you, but I don't want you to go alone." Carlisle said.

"No," Alice said looking at Daniel.

"It has to happen, Alice. We need to know why my shield worked and Bella's didn't. It will help to show them, so it's me that will go with her."

"I'll go too," Peter said. "Have to make sure Bells doesn't go after him on her own if she gets what she wants out of the trip."

Carlisle nodded while Alice tried in vain to talk Daniel out of coming with us. "I'll call the airline and have a private jet waiting. I'll also call and let them know you are coming."

"Thank you dad." I said moving toward the stairs.

"Just be safe and hurry home." He said to my back as I disappeared up them.

I was almost done packing my bag when I felt Alice behind me.

"Don't." I said without turning around.

"Please help me convince him to stay here.""I can't. He's right. We need to know everything we can about his power."

"What if they want him to join the guard? What if they force him to stay?"

"Stop being so overdramatic. He made the decision to come and it's not like they can hurt him."

"And you're willing to risk your two brothers and yourself for a face to face meeting, when a phone call would suffice."

"For Jasper I'll risk anything. If this meeting will get him back sooner then that is all that matters."

"Why can't you just wait a little longer?"

"You actually have to ask me that? You of all people should know the answer. You saw what Jasper was like right after he left Maria the first time. The guilt alone from ripping Edward's arms off and threatening me and the family is going to hurt him enough, but also knowing he went back to feeding on humans after working so hard to get away from that will send him over the edge. And if there is a chance I can knock off an extra day that he has to spend with her then I will do what I have too." I said jerking my bag off the bed.

Moving to the door Alice blocked me in. "Get out of my way Alice."

"Bella, please. I can't lose him."

"I'm sorry Alice." I said pushing past her into the hallway.

"You still haven't let the past go. That's why you won't help me keep him here."

The amount of anger that coursed through me at the moment was mind boggling, but she'd finally pushed me past the point caring.

Spinning around I grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. I heard the others coming but I was done. "Have I let the past go? I did. I forgave you Alice when I probably shouldn't have because you obviously haven't learned how to not be selfish."

"Bella please. He's my husband."

"And you've had him longer than I had mine. And in a week at the most you'll have him back. You will get to look across the room and see him come through the door. Fuck Alice you can watch his every move. I don't get that luxury, so I'm sorry if my choice screws with your life, but it is the way it is and if you hate me for it then so be it. Because I'm to the point that I couldn't give a shit. My priority is Jasper and it always will be."

I finally let her go and moved away. "I'm leaving now. Whoever is coming let's go."

I started for the stairs and was stopped by Esme who wrapped me in a hug. "Please be safe and watch out for each other."

"We will mom, no worries. We'll be back in a few days." Peter said coming over to stand with us, his bag clutched in his hand.

"The plane is waiting and will be on standby at the airport in Italy. So whenever you get ready to come home you won't have to wait." I nodded and returned his hug. Sending love and a wave to the others I went out to the car.

I didn't watch while Charlotte and Peter said goodbye and I didn't pay attention to Alice's pleading look to Daniel as he settled in the backseat.

Once Peter got in I turned us around and headed to the airport. Just like Carlisle said we had no wait. We were seated on the plane and taking off within just a few minutes. As I settled back into my seat I closed my eyes, Jasper's ring once again firmly encased in my fist and I prayed. I prayed to whoever would listen that the Volturi would know what to do, and we would get Jasper back soon. And I prayed that once we did he would be okay.

***********

**As for the Jasper and Maria kissing thing, that's all that's going to happen. I just couldn't make him and her kiss like him and Bella do. **

**Okay the Volturi is going to be good, kind of. You'll understand what I mean next chapter. Jane will still be a bitch because that's just her. **

**Hit the new little button they have and tell me what you think. **


	5. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**Okay guys you need to go find and read Heaven from Hell by neko-nikki1912. She's only two chapters in, but it is so good already. I can't give you Bella and the Major together yet, but she can, so go read I think you all will love it like I do. **

**Now enjoy.... **

************

_**Bella**_

The flight to Italy was long and I spent all of it thinking about the things Jasper and I had done. I missed him so much--his voice, his laugh, his smile, the way he looked at me, and every other thing about him. Peter and Daniel had left me alone, sitting in the back of the plane and quietly talking. I could have picked up everything they said, but I couldn't find it in myself to let go of what was going through my head no matter how much it hurt.

Hearing the pilot finally announce our arrival I sighed and opened my eyes. The memories of our honeymoon were at the forefront of my mind and I had to let the venom that caused my vision to blur clear before I could think about moving.

"You okay?"

Glancing over to the aisle I nodded. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"We'll get him back Bells, someway."

"I know Peter, but when we do will the guilt be too much for him to deal with?"

"If it was just him probably, but he has a shitload of us that will help him every step of the way. And he has you the most important person to him. He'll be okay."

I nodded again.

Peter gave me a small smile and said, "Come on. Let's get this over with so we can be one step closer to getting him home."

I returned his smile and stood from my seat, taking my bag that Daniel was holding out. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said following me and Peter off the plane.

Walking through the terminal I linked my arm through his and said, "Sorry about the issue with Alice before we left."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want there to be problems between the two of you. Lord knows this family has enough as it is."

"True." He said with a chuckle. "But Bella you don't need to worry. I love Alice that won't ever change, but she's wrong. We need to know everything we can to get Jasper back. My gift was the only one that wasn't stopped and to figure out why that was is essential. So me coming needed to happen."

"I know...I just..."

"Need to stop. Alice and I will be fine."

"Alright."

He pulled his arm free and wrapped it around my shoulder giving it a squeeze as we stopped to get a rental car. To our surprise Carlisle had already taken care of it as well and we were out the door in no time.

Any other time I would have enjoyed the beautiful landscape, but the three of us spent the drive talking about what we may expect. We knew the Volturi respected Carlisle and that most were okay. We also knew there were a few that might try to throw their weight around and we would have to watch out for those, but other than that we should be fine.

We arrived in Volterra as the sun was setting thankfully since it made it possible to go straight to the castle. I was kind of thrown off when we walked in the doors since it looked more like the waiting room of an office building than a place that had been around for thousands of years.

Peter helped with the confusion though. "It's to make people not suspect what it really is if they wonder in." He whispered.

I nodded with a smile and then turned my attention to the person standing behind a desk across the room, realizing in shock she was very much human.

"How may I help you?" Her voice echoed off the walls and I sent out feelers. There was recognition of what we were and she was nervous, but there was no fear really.

Peter walked at a normal pace to her desk with Daniel and I following. "We're here to see the brothers. We have a matter that we need some help with."

"Did you have an appointment?"

"Not really. Our father called to inform them we were coming, but I don't know if he actually made an appointment."

"And who would he be?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

She smiled brightly with his answer, her nerves disappearing completely. "I'll let them know you are here."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Gianna."

"Thank you Gianna."

She gave a slight nod and picked up the phone on her desk. As she spoke with whomever was on the other end Peter, Daniel, and I wondered over to a couch and sat down.

Hearing the phone return to it's cradle I glanced over catching her eye. "They're finishing up dinner. Someone will be with you shortly."

I cringed slightly, but gave a small nod in affirmation that we had heard.

Gianna turned her attention back to whatever work she was doing and I took the time to study her. She was a beautiful girl, probably mid-twenties. Her hair was the same shade of brown as mine and hung straight to her waist. Her eyes were a bright green and anyone could see just by looking in them that she was happy with where she was. Before I could look away she looked up and our eyes met. I gave her a small smile that she returned quickly and then our heads both turned as a door behind her opened. Her emotions changed quickly and I had to bite my lip as memories assailed my brain. She was just like I used to be, human and completely in love with a vampire.

The three of us stood as the male vampire walked over to us. He was big like Emmett, his muscles standing out against the cloak he wore. His hair was a light brown and cut short. His eyes were a bright red showing that he had indeed just fed, but they held laughter and it was odd to see, but suited him for some reason.

"Hello." He said pausing as the three of us gave him a nod in greeting. "My name is Felix and I will be taking you to the others. If you will follow me."

Again we nodded and started off behind him. I watched as he glanced briefly at Gianna and whispered a greeting. I had to bite my lip again because he was as in love with her as she was him and neither one had a fucking clue.

"Bells?" Peter called alerting me to the fact that I had stopped and was just staring into space.

Shaking my head a little to clear it of the new memories I moved over to the three guys. All three had concern and there was a shot of curiosity thrown in from the one that didn't know me. "Sorry. I'm fine." I said giving a small smile.

Felix nodded and turned away disappearing through the door he'd come through, the three of us following behind him.

As we walked I looked around and had to marvel at the beauty of the place, with it's stone work and arched hallways leading off the main one. We made many turns, but it wasn't to long before we stopped outside an ornate wooden door. Felix knocked once and then twisted the door handle. He stepped to the side as it swung opened and motioned for us to walk in ahead of him.

My eyes swept over the room taking quick note of the high ceiling and windowless walls before they moved around to the other vampires in the room. There were eight in all, not including Felix who had moved to stand with them. Three were seated in throne like chairs and I knew they were the brothers, they're curiosity reining supreme. The other five were standing to the side, like the brothers curiosity coming from them. There was one though that was angry and resentful as well. Focusing my eyes on the short female she narrowed hers at me and I was pretty sure she was going to be a problem.

"Welcome." A paper thin voice said pulling my attention to the three brothers. The middle one was coming down the steps a smile already on his face. "I am Aro."

"Hello. I am Peter." Peter said and then inclined his head to each of us. "This is Daniel and Bella."

"Carlisle could not make it?"

"Not this time."

"Ah well give him my regards then."

"We will."

"Thank you. Now let me introduce you to my brothers and then we will get to the reason you are here."

We nodded and Aro turned to them. "This is Marcus."

Marcus made no sign that he heard his introduction. If I couldn't feel his emotions I'd think he was just bored out of his mind, but the remorse, guilt, and sadness that flowed from him was almost mind numbing. I shook my head slightly and blocked his emotions so I could focus on Aro. "This is Caius."

Caius nodded his head in acknowledgement, but refrained from speaking at the moment.

Aro turned his attention back to us paying no mind to the other six and said, "Now that that is taken care of what can we do for you?"

Peter and Daniel looked to me and I said, "It's my husband. His creator came back for him. Somehow she made it where he can't remember any of us."

Aro's head turned quickly to look at Caius and then Marcus, a feeling of dread washing over him when he looked at the latter one.

"Please continue." He said causing me to frown. I could already tell something was wrong and I wasn't going to get what I needed.

"Carlisle thought that if anyone knew what had happened and how to fix it would be you. That's why we're here."

"I see. Is there not a way to just talk to him?"

"No." Peter said before I could. "Carlisle said with your gift you could see all thoughts someone has ever had."

"Yes."

"It will be easier to understand this way then." Peter held his hand out to Aro who eyed it for a moment before grasping it firmly.

It took only a few minutes before he was letting go and nodding his head. "I see. My apologies for what you're going through Bella."

"Thank you."

"I also see that there is a question on your power Daniel."

"Yes. Why it wasn't stopped like the others."

"Can I see your thoughts?"

"Of course." Daniel stepped forward and grasped Aro's hand and it took all I had not to prod him along faster to get to the answers I needed about Jasper.

Once he let go he turned to me holding out his hand. I stepped forward and said, "You can try, but Edward has never been able to read my thoughts so you might not be able to either."

He smiled and took my hand anyway letting go soon after. "I can not. You are extraordinary. A shield and from the others I find you are also an empath, like your husband correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Carlisle is very fortunate. A strong and kind family who love each other very much. A strange concept to me, but Carlisle was always different and I respect him for that. That being said it is why I hate that I am not able to help as much as I would like."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Well your gift is simple. You are a very strong protective shield. Most take only one power to get through. Yours on the other hand takes two. It is amazing. In your mind I saw the night of your change and it took both Bella and Jasper to calm you down, correct?"

"Yes."

"It is the same way with everything else that causes a physical reaction. To block your power it will take two with that ability."

"That's it."

"Yes."

"But my emotions can still be felt and Edward can still read my mind."

"True, but it isn't doing anything to you. Jane and Alec have gifts. Jane can cause you to think you're in pain and Alec can shut off everything rendering you helpless. They can get to you as long as your shield is not up but once it goes up neither one would be able to make it through."

"But their power would be combined."

"It's not the same gift though, so it would prove useless for them to do anything."

"Can they get through Bella's shield?"

"No, Bella is a mind shield. She can block them without any work on her part, but yet she can't prevent a physical attack. She like you though can help block others as I have seen both of you do in your thoughts."

"Okay so nothing will break my shield when we go against Maria?"

"No, unless she finds another power blocker. And I think if everyone had been able to pay attention when you put the shield over them in the clearing they would have found their gifts had returned."

"How?"

"You were blocking the power blocker who couldn't get to any of them in that case."

I looked down thinking back to that day. I knew he was right. I was so focused on Jasper at that moment that I didn't even think about my emotions or anyone else's and Edward had been in pain, so he never said he could hear anyone. If we had I have to wonder if we could have done something different.

"Thank you Aro. Now about the other issue we have." Peter said bringing my attention back to the conversation.

"Yes." Aro said cutting his eyes over to Marcus. "That I'm afraid I can't help with. I do not know how to fix what has been done."

I was pissed before he was even finished. "I'm an empath remember?"

Aro looked to me and nodded. "Yes."

"That leaves me to wonder why you would lie then."

"I don't know what you are referring to."

"I'm referring to the fact that you are lying. You do know how to fix it, but yet you say you don't. Why is that?"

"Because I don't. I have no clue why you feel that it is a lie."

I didn't speak as I tested his emotions. I could no longer feel that what he was saying was untruthful, but I could feel that he was trying to keep something from me. I knew I would get no where else with him and because of that I was done. "Fine we'll go then. Thank you for all your help." I said turning toward the door.

"Wait. I will be sending some of my guard with you."

"Why?" I asked not turning around.

"Because you will go after him even if you don't have the knowledge you seek and you will need all the people on your side that you can get."

I didn't respond and moved on to the door. I heard Aro ask all of the others to leave as well while he discussed a few things with the brothers.

I stopped in the hallway and was quickly joined on each side by Peter and Daniel. The other vampires joined us as well, lining up against the wall across from us.

One of the females was the one to speak first and introduce everyone. "I'm Heidi; this is Demetri, Chelsea, Alec, and Jane." She said pointing to each one as she said their name.

Everyone raised their hands in a wave except for Jane, but she'd been glaring at us the entire time we'd been in her presence so it wasn't too big a surprise.

I rolled my eyes when she continued to do so and looked toward the door wondering why the fuck we were still waiting.

"Fuck," Peter hissed dropping to his knees.

"What?" I asked quickly bending down.

He didn't say anything just shook his head.

"Damn it Jane, knock it off." Felix said as Heidi said, "Bella your shield."

I threw it up and Peter quickly got to his feet. My eyes narrowed on the little bitch who was wearing a smirk. When she raised an eyebrow it was on. I took one step across the hall and slid her up the wall by the throat.

"I ran out of patience for petty bullshit a few days ago. I don't know what your fucking problem is but if you want to keep all of your limbs I suggest you apologize to my brother and then leave my sight."

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do? I live here; you don't, so I suggest you take your hands off me."

"Or what?"

"Enough." All heads turned toward Aro who'd opened the door. "Bella please put her down."I let my hand go and smiled as Jane dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Thank..."

"Jane go to your quarters. I'll deal with you later."

"But she..."

"Is a guest and not one you want to mess with. She's been trained very well and no matter how much you make me mad I would still like to keep you alive. Now I'll call the rest of you in shortly." He said shutting the door back.

Jane sneered at me before calling me a bitch and running down the hall.

I laughed quietly and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry about my sister." Alec said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What is her problem?" Daniel asked.

"She's being petty. We'd been here quite a few years before Carlisle came. She never liked that he was accepted so easily especially with the fact that he fed from a different source as us. She hates that the brothers respect Carlisle more than her. She's even more bitter now because he is no longer with us. "

"No offense but your sister is a bitch." I said.

"No offense taken. She is and it is constant. Most can't get the upper hand on her, so it was nice to see you be able too."

"Thanks." I said laughing.

We all fell silent as we heard Aro call for us. I didn't really want to go back in, but I did anyway.

Once we were all through the door he said, "We have decided to send Demetri and Felix with you. I was going to send Jane as well as her gift would help, but seeing as how I might not get her back I have decided against it. I would send all my guard if I could, but I can't deplete us here. I hope you understand?"

"Yes. We'll take all the help we can get. Thank you." Peter said. I chose not to say anything since I knew they could give more.

"Aro, may I go as well?" Heidi asked stepping forward. "I don't have a gift, but I'm a fighter like the guys, so I would be of help as well."

"If it is fine with them I don't see why you can't. Thank you Heidi."

She looked to us and I nodded.

"Very well. If you three would wait out with Gianna the others will join you after packing and then you may be on your way. I hope things work out."

Without a second glance or word I left the room when he was done talking. Peter and Daniel caught up with me quickly.

"I'm sorry Bells."

"He was lying Peter."

"I know. We'll just have to figure something out."

"We'll have to do it on the way to Mexico then because as soon as we get home I'm going after him."

He nodded, posing no argument. He knew I wouldn't listen to it anyway.

Ten minutes later Felix, Demetri, and Heidi joined us in the waiting area and we left the building. I didn't miss the look Gianna and Felix shared before he stepped out.

As we settled in the back of the car that was brought around for us I said, "You should tell her how you feel Felix."

"Pardon?"

"Gianna. You should tell her you love her."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why? She loves you too."

"She does?"

"Yes, as much as you love her."

"Why I'm a monster? I feed from people like her."

"You aren't a monster if you can love her. And you feed because you have too. You know there is an alternative if you want to change. Peter and Charlotte did."

"Who's Charlotte?" Heidi asked.

"My wife and mate." Peter answered.

"Can you tell us about everyone that we will meet? Most of us know Carlisle, but no one else."

Peter and Daniel started telling her and Demetri about the family, but Felix moved over by me and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I've been where Gianna is."

"With your mate now?"

"Yes. Mine was only a week that I kept it from him, but now I look at it as it would have been one more week I would have had with him before all of this happened. Even being a vampire you never know when something will change."

He gave me a sad smile and then fell silent, losing himself in though. I turned my attention to the window and stared out it the rest of the way to the airport.

As soon as we arrived we were able to make our way to the plane. It took a few minutes for the pilot to get situated, but then we were up in the air headed for home.

I settled in the back with Peter and Daniel, but stayed out of their conversation as I once again lost myself in Jasper.

I don't know how long we'd been in the air when Peter leaned across the aisle and asked, "What's going on up there?"

Moving my eyes to the front I found Felix, Demetri, and Heidi whispering back and forth furiously. They were speaking so low that even as a vampire I couldn't hear them.

"I don't know."

"What are they feeling?"

I felt each one and said, "A little fear from Heidi. Demetri is undecided about something, and Felix is angry and..."

"And what?"

"Resolved." I said watching as he stood and came toward us.

Once he made it to the row I was in he sat down and I asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything else, but looked toward the front of the plane. I looked to and felt Heidi and Demetri's resolve as well.

"Tell her." Demetri said. "We'll hopefully, like you said, be able to figure something out."

"Felix?" I questioned.

"We know what happened with Jasper and we know how to fix it. We've been forbidden to tell you, but you helped me see the light, so I want to help you any way I can."

"Thank you."

"It's not pretty though Bella."

"I don't care. I'll do anything to get Jasper back."

"I know." He said with a sigh.

"What is it? What do I have to do?"

He looked to Peter and Daniel and then back to me with a sad smile. "You have die Bella and it has to be Jasper that kills you."

***********

**I'm so well hidden right now it's not even funny. You will get the whole story on everything next chapter and a little of Jasper too. And because I'm completely evil with the ending I will be putting out a special outtake on Saturday. It will be the argument between Felix, Demetri, and Heidi, if you guys want to see it. Hit the new little button they have and let me know what you think. Also please don't all cap me a lot. **


	6. Outtake: Felix's Argument

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but we all know that. **

**Two Weeks and Two Months were just added to the Non-Canon Yummies Community created by Robsbaby. Her story Books of Love has become a fast favorite. Go check it out. **

************

_**Felix**_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Gianna was in love with me. It was the best news I'd heard in all my long life and for the first time since my change I finally felt alive again. For four years I've loved her and never thought she returned my feelings. I mean why would she? She was beautiful and could have had anyone she wanted, but now I find that that anyone was me. It was all I could do not to shout with joy. As soon as I returned I was kissing her and making her mine.

Smiling to myself I turned my eyes back to Bella to once again thank her, but stopped the words from passing my lips. She was just sitting there staring out the window, looking so sad; her hand clutching a necklace around her neck.

She was lost in thought and I wasn't about to bother her, so I turned my attention to the others. I listened as Peter and Daniel told about the family, but my eyes would constantly go toward Bella again and again. She never moved from the position she was in and that combined with the sadness in her face got me to thinking.

She didn't deserve to be left in the dark of what was happening with her husband, not when we knew what it was. The decision to do what needed to be done should have been left up to her. Plus she helped me and if I could offer any, even a small amount, back then I was going too. Maybe if she knew ahead of time something could be figured out to stop it.

By the time we made it to the airport I had almost decided, but then I saw what Bella had been holding on to on her necklace and it was what settled it completely for me.

I would now have to get Demetri and Heidi to feeling the same way. That was going to be a job in itself, but I really didn't want to have them out of the loop since they were here to help as well.

I waited to talk to them until we were settled on the plane. An hour into the flight Bella and the other two were in the back paying us no attention so I decided to bring it up.

I didn't look at Heidi or Demetri as I whispered lowly, "I think we should tell them."

Demetri's answer was immediate. "No."

"Why? She has a right to know."

"I don't disagree with that, but we were forbidden."

"I don't care."

"You should. You know what will happen if we disobey."

"Just look at her Demetri...."

He cut me off. "I have. You weren't the only one watching her in the car, but you know Aro and the brother's wishes. Carlisle is their friend and they don't want him to be hurt. He won't just lose a daughter in this; he'll lose a son too and maybe even the family. Bella is their glue. He saw that in the other two's mind; she is what holds the family together and he won't do anything to take that away from Carlisle."

"Aro isn't seeing the big picture. There is going to be a fight whether anyone likes it or not. Carlisle could lose his entire family anyway."

"It doesn't matter. We will offer the help we can and return to Volterra. Like we were ordered too."

"He right Demetri," Heidi said, speaking for the first time.

"Not you too."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"I see no good reason to go against the brothers."

"Really?" I asked. "I can give you three." He rolled his eyes, but waved his hand for me to continue. "One-they have a mind reader, one that doesn't have to be touching you. There is no telling how long we'll be there and one of us will eventually slip. Two-He is her husband and mate. Only she has the right to make a choice on how we proceed in this. And three-maybe if they know before hand something can be figured out and it doesn't have to end the way it does. Knowledge to this whole thing is key."

"Are you finished?"

"No, I'm telling her. I'll deal with the brothers when I go back. I'll take full blame and accept the consequences, leaving you two out of it." When I finished I stood and walked back to Bella.

Hopefully I wasn't making a mistake.

************

**Short but gives a little insight into Felix's reasonings behind telling and why Aro didn't want to tell. You'll find out the whole story on how they know what's happening in the Tuesday update. **


	7. Marcus

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

************

_**Bella**_

"You have to die Bella and it has to be Jasper that kills you." Felix said.

Peter, Daniel, and I sat in silence, staring at Felix.

"That's not an option." Peter said after what seemed like hours.

"But Peter..."

"No Bella." Peter said shaking his head and cutting me off. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you sacrifice yourself."

"But if it gets him back."

"And what do you think he's going to do when he realizes your death was by his hands? Do you think he's going to just go on with his life?"

I knew Peter was right. Jasper would kick my ass if he knew I even thought about hurting myself for him. "No, I sorry. I'm just so frustrated."

"I know you are." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders, hugging my tightly. "But I can't worry about you doing something stupid. With Jasper not here right now, it falls on me to watch out for you. I know you can do that on your own, but as a Whitlock and my sister I have too. So please promise me that you won't run off or do something that will take both of you away from us."

"I promise, but what are we going to do?"

Felix spoke up again. "Let me tell you how and what we know and maybe once we get to your home between all of us we can figure out a different way."

"Okay." I said pulling away from Peter and turning my attention to Felix.

He gave me a small smile and started talking. "I'll start at the beginning. Hearing the whole story will help you understand better." At our nod he continued. "The reason we know is because of Marcus. When the Volturi first formed it was just the brothers and Aro and Caius' wives. A year later I joined the coven and then Chelsea and Demitri joined within the next year. During this time Marcus was happy, even more so than Aro is. He embraced this life and the power that came with it. It helped too that he could sense the bonds between people and he found a kinship in Chelsea because she could do the same, but she can also make and break bonds.

"Back then we traveled to hunt, instead of bring our meals to Volterra and they always hunted together. For a long time we all thought that they would eventually become mates, but it ended up being a sibling bond between the two and nothing more. On one trip they decided to swim across the Mediterranean Sea to what is now Algeria. They were gone for over a year and when they returned there was another vampire with them, one barely past her newborn year.

"Her name was Didyme. She was beautiful and she was Marcus's mate. They told us the story of how they had come upon her in a village. How they were going to slaughter everyone in it until she appeared. Marcus knew from the beginning that she was meant for him, even if she was human at the time. For a week he watched her, learning what she did all day. For three weeks after he went to her each morning and night at the river when she would go to for water.

"Chelsea said she could see her falling in love with Marcus and their bond grew stronger and stronger over those three weeks. Didyme knew he was different, but she didn't care and when he told her what he was she chose to become like him because she loved him so much.

"They made it look like she drowned in the river and then he took her from the village. He changed her deep in the forest and Chelsea would bring meals to her. They spent the rest of the time helping her learn her control and letting her take out trees in her frustration. The last few months were spent finding villages and teaching her more. When the year was up she wanted to return to the outskirts of the village she came from just to see her family one last time.

"What they found was devastation. Every member of the village was dead, their bodies long since ravaged by animals and weather. It was a massacre and for a few moments they didn't know what had caused it. There was no lingering scent or anything to point to another vampire. And then they saw the message, 'She belongs to me', scratched into a tree by fingernails.

"While Marcus and Didyme buried the dead, not knowing who they put into the ground, Chelsea searched for any clue to who had killed everyone. When she found none they returned to Volterra and Didyme was welcomed with open arms. The brothers were happy that Marcus had finally found someone and things were good.

"A few years passed before the Romanian coven started causing trouble. They at the time were in control, but were doing nothing to hide that vampires existed and it caused the humans to start hunting us. The brothers liked having the anonymity like the rest of us and with Romania being so close to Italy we were afraid the hunters would soon come into our country.

"Aro requested a meeting with Stefan and Vladimir to discuss staying away from our territory. They chose to come to Volterra for the meeting and it was the worse thing that could ever possibly have happened.

"Stefan had been searching for whom he thought was his mate for years and then one day he saw her again. Too bad she was on the arm of Marcus, who he had been searching for to kill, since in his eyes Marcus had taken her away from him. He never let any one know while they were there and refused Aro's handshake at every turn. When they left no one knew what pain would fall on the castle soon.

"For two months things were calm. The wives, Heidi, and Chelsea went on a hunt in Asia while the rest of us were looking into two new members; you know them now as Jane and Alec. We were in a conference about changing them when Marcus dropped to his knees. He kept muttering that he couldn't see well and his eyes had glazed over. None of us knew what to do for him and then he was in a rage. He ripped mine and Caius' arms off before Aro and Demitri could get their hands on him and wrestled to the ground. While they had him down Aro was able he read his thoughts and was shocked by what he found. Marcus's memories only went up to the sixth month of his newborn year and the months before that showed him as a vicious being much more than what any of us had seen.

"Once again we didn't know what to do. So many questions were asked. The biggest one had been who had done this to him and how. We got our answer the next morning when fighters from Romania stormed the castle. We would have had no hope if it hadn't have been for Marcus. There were twenty against our four lucid ones, but we set him loose and he took out almost all of them. It was amazing to watch. He wouldn't have been able to fight them all normally, but in his anger he was all about seeking and destroying and that is what he did. He even turned on Caius and ripped an arm off again before the second to last fighter fell. Only one wasn't burned right away. He was kept alive to gain information and gained it we did by just a touch.

"A voodoo priestess was in the Romanian guard. They alone have the power to cast the spell of reverting someone back to a certain time. All they needed was an item of the person. While Stefan was visiting he took a piece of Marcus's clothing. His hope was that Marcus would kill everyone and then would be easy to pick off and he could take Didyme. He waited for the women to go away so she wouldn't be caught up in the fight. Not knowing Marcus in that time Stefan never expected him to be the way he was. He never expected his fighters to lose.

"A week later we were going after them when the women returned. Of course Didyme didn't know what was going on and she went in search of Marcus before finding any of the rest of us. He was in the dungeon and when she touched him he attacked, not knowing her as friend or enemy. Before any of us could get to them she was burning and he was cowering in a corner, his eyes wide open and staring at the fire.

"Aro approached him first and he never moved except to start talking. He kept saying over and over again I killed her. Aro grabbed his hand and saw all of Marcus's memories original and the new ones, including how he had ripped Didyme apart and then lit her on fire with the flint, he kept in his pocket, against her skin. One spark against the exposed venom was all it took.

"Marcus was incoherent for a few days and then he woke up. He was hell bent on destroying Stefan and even if we wanted to stop him we wouldn't have been able too. All of us went to Romania, but Stefan and Vladimir was nowhere to be found. We assume once their guard didn't return they realized things had not gone as planned. Demetri was going to track them, but then we had more pressing matters, with keeping Marcus alive. None of us wanted him to die, but after two weeks of sticking to him all the time he went to Aro and Caius, begging them to take the pain away and they finally agreed.

"Chelsea wouldn't have it though. She saw Marcus as a brother and she didn't want to lose him, so she used her power to bond him to the brothers, their wives, and the rest of us. He had a reason to live now and she bonds him to any new members we get so the pull for him to stay is that much stronger. He still feels the sadness of not having his mate beside him. He still feels the guilt and remorse of what he did even though it wasn't his fault. And the fact that the Romanians have yet to cease existing just makes it that much worse.

"Demetri tried to track them once everything returned to as normal as it could be, but they must have used the priestess again to hide them somehow because they haven't been found. We recruited the talented members we have so that when the time comes to exact the revenge against Stefan and Vladimir we will be able to do so with no loss on our side."

He stopped talking and I had to will the venom to stop pooling in my eyes. What Marcus must have gone through was not even an option for me to put Jasper through, even in the short amount of time it would be before he destroyed himself. The family would have no worries that I would do something stupid now.

"Do you think the spell can be reversed if we find another priestess?" Peter asked bringing my attention back to the others.

"I have no clue. We killed all the ones we could find, vampire or human, just to make sure something like this couldn't happen again. I'm sorry we didn't get them all."

"It's not yours or anyone else's fault that you didn't." Peter said. "I wonder if we can somehow take the one that placed the spell on Jasper and have her reverse it."

"You could I'm sure, but if Maria is smart she would have killed her to keep that from happening."

"Unfortunately she is smart enough to think of that." Peter said.

"We could search for another one." Daniel said. "New Orleans is all about the voodoo. Maybe that is a trip we'll need to make once we return and run it by everyone else. "

"I think that is the best thing." Felix said with a nod.

No one spoke after that as we all lost ourselves in thought. So many things were still left to figure out, but at least we weren't completely in the dark anymore. We had to get home now, explain every thing to the others and then decide from there. Wrapping my hand around Jasper's wedding band I whispered. 'We're getting there baby. "

***************

_**Major**_

"Jesse stop fucking around and get your shit together or you'll be the first to die!" I yelled across the clearing. Watching him jump up to once again begin fighting I turned to Maria, whose anger was rising every time I opened my mouth. "What?"

"You aren't teaching them things they don't already know."

"Then they should be able to do it right the first fucking time. This is the exact reason I didn't want ones this young. They don't listen to anything and since you can't seem to turn anyone over twenty I have to go back over shit. I don't even have the fucking time to turn anyone new. And if Jesse keeps his shit up I'm going to be one short because I'll kill his ass myself."

"Fine. I'll deal with them."

"I don't need you to deal with them. I needed you to train them right. What the fuck were you doing while I was gone?"

"I was trying to find you major. I've told you that."

"You couldn't even get that right so I guess I shouldn't expect anything more from you." I sneered pissing her right the fuck off.

"Last time I checked Major, I was your creator and in charge. You need to show me some respect."

"And I want fighters that won't get my ass killed. When I get that you'll get your respect. "

She glared at me, but wisely dropped the subject. Unfortunately she turned to another that only succeeded in making me even angrier.

"You need to work out this frustration, let's go try again."

"No, we've been over this before."

"I could try something else." She said running her hand up my arm.

"I said no."

"Come on. I could just use my hand this time."

Closing my eyes as she slipped her hand down to my waist I gritted my teeth and felt the now familiar shock course through me. It had done so every day I'd been here. Reaching around I gripped her throat and slammed her to the ground.

Leaning forward I hissed, "When I say no I mean no. Don't fucking touch me from now on or I will tear you apart, creator or not. Understand?"

"Yes, now get the fuck off me."

"Yes ma'am." I smirked moving away.

Keeping my eyes on her as she stood, because I wasn't fucking stupid, I internally chuckled when she turned all that anger for me onto the idiots in the field. Maybe she would do her job now.

I stood watching the mock fights for another hour before a quiet, "sir," came from behind me. Turning I found Bree.

"Yes?"

"Your meal is waiting sir."

"Thank you Bree. I'll call when I'm done."

"Yes sir."

She bowed slightly and ran back to the castle to wait for me. When I was done with my meal she would dispose of it like last time and then return to her room. She was the only one not allowed to fight in the coming battle. I was going to make her at first until I learned that she was only 13 when she was changed ten years ago. I was a cold-hearted bastard but that shit was just wrong. Whoever that Victoria bitch was should be glad she was already dead because I would have fucked her up in a human heartbeat and I would have made it painful.

Leaving the field without telling Maria I went to my room and made quick work of the redhead. Wondering again why it was those I now wanted. For the life of me I couldn't figure it out and I really didn't care, it was just annoying as shit to not understand something.

Once Bree removed the body I stripped my clothes off and headed for the shower. My hand had become my new best fucking friend in the days I'd been back and I needed another fucking release. Stepping into the steaming shower I propped one hand against the tile while gripping my aching cock in my other hand, squeezing tightly.

It wasn't going to take much to get off. Sliding my hand from base to tip I hissed as my thumb grazed the head. Closing my eyes I pulled up the image of a faceless brunette, her tiny hands wrapped around me like a tight vise. God that felt so fucking good. I continued pumping my fist as she did in my head. The spring tightened to the breaking point. In my mind her hands quickened their pace as her head moved so she could look up at me. When I gazed down I met a pair of big brown eyes and I exploded. Groaning I shot my cool seed against the tiles and collapsed against my propped arm, burying my head in the crook of my elbow.

Once my breathing returned to normal I washed my body clean. I steered clear of the bite mark on my chest not wanting to hear the things I had been lately. Drying off I returned to my room, slipping on a pair of jeans and grabbing a t-shirt.

Slipping it over my head my fucking fingers grazed my chest in the wrong fucking spot and I heard, "I love and trust you completely."

Growling I shook the sound away and thought, _why the fuck does that keep happening? _

*************

**Well? How was it?**


	8. A Little Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**Hey everybody. A few things before we get to the chapter. **

**First I've got a poll up on my profile. I'm going to be putting out a collection of nice smutty one shots. One a day for five days and entitled my ode to the boys we love and the jobs that make them so yummy. :) Your job is to pick for Friday--the guy and job. All will star Bella of course. Jasper, Carlisle, Peter, and Emmett will automatically have a spot the other days, but they will still be choices if you want to see one of them again, along with a few other choices. However I will tell you now Edward, Jacob, or James will not be on there. It will be up until Saturday and then the first one will start posting on Monday. **

**Second if you have not found RemyKilday's stories yet you need to run don't walk and check out her profile. Darlin' and Love And Other Four Letter Words are fanfreakingtastic. She also has a o/s called Love In An Elevator. Sex with Jasper in an elevator what more motivation do you need. :) **

**And last but certainly not least I'm going to pimp my friend racejunkie's o/s's for The best Domination Ever contest. Check out her profile and read them then use the handy little link she's got on there to vote. It's going on now and I've already given her one for each. Also if you haven't read Tears of Gold or She Talks To Angels do that afterwards. **

**Okay now that I've said all that go on and enjoy the chapter. Yes you're getting this a day early because it's my 7th wedding anniversary and I feel giving, plus I need to go work on the next update for Senior Year and some one shots. **

_**Bella**_

The rest of the flight was uneventful. I had so much going through my head that if the others spoke to each other I had no clue what was said. When we finally landed I trailed behind everyone and was not shocked to find the family waiting for us.

Alice and Charlotte went straight to Daniel and Peter their arms wrapping around each other. Not being able to help the jealousy that briefly passed through me I looked away, my eyes landing on my parents. They were speaking quietly to the ones we brought back with us. Feeling an arm encircle my waist I looked up to find Edward smiling down at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just a lot going through my mind."

"We know. Alice saw them telling you. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For finally deciding not to go after him on your own. She saw you wavering there for a little bit."

"I still want to so bad and I hate him having to stay with her, but I just can't do that to him."

He hugged me tighter to his side, kissing the top of my head.

"Let's go home guys, so we can talk about what's going to happen over the next few days." Carlisle said bringing all attention to him. Everyone nodded and started to follow behind him.

Edward kept his arm around me but moved it to my shoulders as Lexie came over and slipped hers where his had been.

"Hey sis." She said with a smile.

I gave a small one in return and we walked in silence out to the cars.

The drive home was quiet and before long we all were settled around the living room. Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"Alice has told us about the conversation on the plane and the decision you have made to go to New Orleans. We need to figure out now who is going with Bella because I doubt she will stay here."

I nodded my head in agreement as Edward said, "Lexie and I are going with her."

"I will go too." Felix said earning a quick smile from me.

"Okay, that was easy, so now that it is settled the rest of us will see if we can find anything out from here. I've also spoken to Eleazar and he and his family are coming in a few days. They will be with us in the fight. When you four return we will need to start training hard because I'm putting a time limit of two weeks on it. At the end of those weeks we will take the fight to Maria's doorstep. I don't want the element of surprise to be on her side this time. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Alright I'll make the arrangements for the jet to leave the day after tomorrow along with a car and hotel. Alice do you see any problems they may face?"

Her eyes glazed over for a few moments before she shook her head. "I can't tell. There are too many things that can be changed. I'll keep an eye out though and call if I see anything. It's going to be sunny the first two days though."

"I'd scout out Bourbon Street as well." Peter threw in. "You'll be most likely to find someone able to point you in the right direction there."

"Do you think they're going to find what we need?" Emmett asked.

"At this point we can only hope because the alternative isn't an option." Carlisle said in answer. "Are there any other questions?" No one said anything so he continued. "I think that's all we can do for now. The ones that have just come home probably need to hunt. Demetri, Heidi, and Felix our home is your home so make use of it as you see fit all I ask is that you do not hunt in town."

"Don't worry, Carlisle. We do not wish to do anything that would bring you disappointment." Demetri said.

"Thank you. I will go make the arrangements for the trip now. Have a good night my children." Carlisle held his hand out to Esme and they disappeared up the stairs to their room.

After a quick hug from Emmett and Rose they too disappeared upstairs followed by Edward and Lexie.

Daniel and Alice flew out the back door, running off into the woods.

"Bells do you want to go with us?" Peter asked as he and Charlotte moved toward the front door.

"Actually I wanted to try an animal. Bella would you show me where to go?" Felix asked. I looked over at him in shock as did Demetri and Heidi.

"Umm...sure I guess."

"Cool of course tomorrow I may be making a trip to Canada."

"There will be no maybe about it. Animals are nasty." Peter said as the six of us moved out to the front porch.

"Then why did you change?" Heidi asked.

"Because we're a family and family sticks together." Peter answered honestly. I shot him a dose of love for his answer and he reached over to ruffle my hair. "Don't make him eat a deer sis."

"I won't." I said with a smile before turning to Felix. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I nodded, threw up a wave to the others, and shot off the porch with Felix close on my heels. As we crossed into the trees I heard Demetri tell Peter he and Heidi would be back in the morning.

Felix and I didn't talk as we ran and I finally stopped about a half hour later when I smelled a bear.

"Okay. There is a bear about a mile north. I'm headed east to a herd of deer. Come find me when you're done."

"What do I do?"

"You feed." I said trying not to laugh as I felt his nerves. "You have done that before right?"

"Not this way." He said his nerves shooting up more.

"Haven't done it your way but I'm assuming it's pretty much the same. You just latch onto the jugular. Animals try to fight back, especially the carnivores, so if you want to wrestle with him first go ahead. Emmett does and it is a good way to get out some tension; if not just snap its neck and drink."

"Do I rip the hair away first?"

"You can. Not really a big deal."

"I think I will. Don't want to get a hairball later."

I cracked up while he watched in amusement. Still chuckling a few minutes later I said, "Go before it runs off."

He nodded and turned. Before he got out of reach though I grabbed his arm. "Thanks. I haven't laughed like that since Jasper left. I needed it."

"Glad I could be of service." He said with a smile and then darted off toward the bear.

I turned and ran, quickly finding the deer and taking down three. Once I was done I found a small stream nearby and perched on a boulder. I don't know how long I sat there thinking about things before Felix found me, but I was so deep in thought I didn't hear him and he scared the shit out of me, causing me to fall from my perch.

"Fuck that shit's nasty. How in the hell do you do that all the time?" He asked spitting venom on the ground and rubbing his mouth roughly.

Climbing back up on my rock I said, "The carnivores aren't that bad."

"I'm not talking about the bear."

"Couldn't you find it?"

"Oh I did. It just wasn't enough and I came across a fox coming back. Not tasty."

"Yeah those are almost as bad as deer."

He shuddered and I felt his revulsion as he dropped to sit on the ground. I chuckled quietly and turned my head back to the sky.

After a few moments of silence he asked, "So what were you thinking about so hard? Jasper?"

"Not the last five minutes. That was you actually."

"Really? And what were you thinking about? My freakishly good looks?"

"Oh hell. You're just like Peter."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah."

"You wound me you know that. He doesn't seem so bad."

"He's changed. We all have. I wasn't lying when I said I haven't laughed since Jasper's been gone. Usually it's something I do constantly being near Emmett and Peter, but with him not here it's hard to even smile sometimes."

"He'll come back."

"But at what price?"

"I don't honestly know Bella. I wish I did."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You come here to help and do because you give us something to look in to, but I can't help think that nothing we do will work. That he's going to have to stay with her. Just imagining what he's doing is killing me. I know he's feeding from humans and that sadly doesn't bother me as much because I expect it, but thinking about him with her in other ways is what makes me want to just go and do what I have too to bring him back."

"Have you asked Alice to look?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of the answer."

"Understandable." He said before lapsing into silence. When he spoke again I was relieved that he decided to change the subject. "So what were you thinking about me before I came up?"

"Oh, about what was going to happen when you, Demetri, and Heidi went back to Italy."

"With what?"

"The brothers since you told us something you weren't supposed too."

"Ahh. Well one of two things. If the ending is bad we'll die. If it's good we'll have to walk around without an arm or something as punishment."

"Why would you tell us then?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. We had no clue with Marcus, didn't have any warning that it would take what it did to bring him back, but if we had we would have moved heaven and earth to find another way. By telling I gave you that option and if I have to die because of it not working then I will die knowing that I did everything I could."

"Why couldn't Aro just tell us?"

"Because of Carlisle. If Jasper kills you Aro knows that Carlisle will say no to killing him and he'll come to us. Aro knows that no matter what he'll have to kill him because he can tell him no too, but more than likely Jasper would just do something to expose us and force our hand. The brothers know that the way to hurt Carlisle the most is to hurt his family. To them its better Jasper is Maria than the other option of you and Jasper being taken away from the family. You two are what brought everyone back together and Aro doesn't want to do anything to tear it apart again."

"I guess I can't be upset with the brothers then. I mean they have to see the aftermath everyday and with Marcus he has to live it, so they know what they're talking about."

"They do and they are a good group to run the vampire world. If you earn their respect then you have it for eternity, unless you betray them. Carlisle has earned it."

"He's good at that."

"Yeah I think he had their respect the first day he walked in the door."

We spent the next hour with him telling me about that day before deciding to head back to the house. As we ran I looked over and asked, "How old were you when you were changed?"

"I think my early thirties. Not sure really. Why?"

"Just wondering."

He smiled and pushed himself past me. "Come on slowpoke. I thought you were fast."

Laughing I picked up speed and drew up beside him. "You're going to pick on me any chance you get aren't you?"

"Yep. Always wanted a little sister and there isn't much choice in Volterra. I mean it's either Chelsea who only hangs out with Marcus, Heidi who likes the mirror a little too much, Gianna which would just be really weird, or Jane."

"But the last one seems like such a good choice." I cracked sarcastically.

"Yeah if you like fire-breathing she-devils. Hell her twin doesn't even like her. That's just plain sad. Therefore you are the best option and since you helped me you're stuck with me kid."

I laughed and said, "I told you you were just like Peter. He said pretty much the same thing to me once."

"And I told you that didn't seem like a bad thing."

"True."

He gave me a big smile and said, "Let's race back, winner has too...."

He trailed off and I finished for him. "Eat an alligator in New Orleans."

"How bad?"

"Don't know, never had one."

"Then I take the deal." He said before shoving me to the side and running faster.

His push slowed me down very little and by the time we made it to the edge of the trees we were side by side. With a laugh and a quick burst of speed I was the first up the steps and through the front door. I barely noted the shocked silence of the occupants in the living room before I was wrapped in a headlock.

"You cheated." Felix said giving me a noogie.

"I did not; now get off me you shithead." I said shoving him away. "You're just mad because you have to eat another animal."

"I'm forcing it down your throat if it's gross."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I outweigh you by 100 pounds little one. I think I can take you."

"You keep thinking that and you'll have a nice little wake up call when I beat your ass."

"What kind of animal?" Emmett asked bring us out of our argument

"Alligator." Felix and I said at the same time and promptly started laughing again at the disgusted look on Emmett's face.

While I continued to laugh I moved to sit beside Peter, but stopped when Alice grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"What do you mean Alice?"

"You need to be figuring out things for New Orleans not flirting with the new recruit."

My response was to send her through the front window using my fist.

Jumping out after her I held her down and leaned my face close in. "Let's make one thing clear from here on out. You don't talk to me anymore. Keep your little fucked up comments to yourself. If you have something important to tell me from a vision find someone to deliver the message."

"I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake."

"Have you seen something?"

"Well no...."

"Exactly." I said cutting her off. "I know without a doubt who my mate is."

"Then why..."

Once again I cut her off. "I'm sorry if I want a little peace from the constant thoughts in my head of the hell Jasper is going through. I'm sorry if I find that from laughing with someone that hasn't been a part of this family. And I'm sorry that you have this god complex that makes you put your fucking nose in my business because if you keep it up, one day soon I'm going to take your head off."

"Enough you two." Carlisle said bringing me out of my anger. Glancing over my shoulder I found him on the bottom step, Esme in the doorway, and the rest of the family and Felix around the broken window.

Pushing up off the ground I passed Carlisle who didn't say a word to me, but to Alice he said, "Meet me in the office."

When I walked by Esme I said, "I'll fix the window later today, mom."

She gave me a nod and I could feel her and everyone else's eyes as I went up to my room. Shutting the door I grabbed my ipod and lay down on the bed. Popping my earbuds in I turned it as loud as it would go and closed my eyes as the first song started.

I only lay there for a few songs before a knock came at the door.

"Yes," I called pulling an earbud out.

"Isabella may Esme and I come in?"

"Yes."

Carlisle pushed the door open as I set my ipod on the bedside table. He and Esme settled on either side of me.

He took my hand in his and said, "We've spoken to Alice and asked her to keep her distance from you. We ask you do the same with her, but this family needs the fighting to stop. Jasper needs the fighting to stop. We are not going to get anywhere if there is a constant worry you're going to go after her. I know you are hurting and more frustrated than the rest of us, but you have got to keep a more level head. Anyone of us is here to talk at any time and there is a whole forest worth of trees to take out the anger on."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just miss him so much and I don't...I don't know what to do." I said my voice catching on a sob at the end.

Carlisle and Esme's arms came around me and I dry sobbed as they rubbed my back.

"We know sweetie." Esme whispered. We sat there like that until I calmed down. When they pulled back I received a kiss on the forehead from both before they disappeared back out the door.

Not to much later Emmett and Rose came in followed closely by Lexie, Edward, Peter, Charlotte, and Felix. Emmett twisted me length wise across the bed and lay down beside me. The others quickly lay down too, with Peter on the other side of me.

When the sun came up a couple hours later and Carlisle stuck his head around the door he found us all in the same position--chins propped on arms and legs swinging in the air behind us. He smiled softly and with a shake of his head pulled the door closed.

No one had spoken since they'd come in and it had been nice. It wasn't just me wanting peace and quiet and for the first time since Jasper was taken we were content, if for only just a moment.

_**?POV**_

I hated it here. I hated this life and what I had to do. I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to leave today. Fortunately I'd heard enough to know exactly where I was going to run too.

**Yep another POV just this once. You'll find out next chapter who it is. **

**As you can see I apparently still don't like Alice any. :) Granted I don't see that changing anytime soon.  
**

**Don't be hesitant to tell me what you think of that situation or the friendship between Bella and Felix. Don't worry either that is all it will ever be between them. I thought Bella could use someone right now who wasn't on the inside really. You can even make a guess on the pov. I won't tell you if you're right, but you can still tell me who you think it is. **


	9. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**I know I said the one shots were coming this week, but I had major issues with my computer this past weekend and I got it fixed with enough time to write either this update or them, so I figured if I put them off another week none of you would kill me like you would if I put this off. **

**They will start on Monday though and you will get one a day for a week. I was just going to go until Friday, where thanks to all of you who voted will consist of Jasper as a tattoo artist. However because I love my wifey and she makes me laugh everyday I will also be doing a Saturday and Sunday one that will be dedicated to her. So for seven days you will get sexy one shots with our favorite boys doing what, I consider, to be the sexiest jobs out there. So if you haven't author alerted me yet you might want too. **

**Now that that is out of the way a shorter chapter than normal, but it was needed. Only a small part of the major tonight though and for those of you that guessed right on the ?PoV--this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**XXXXXXXXX  
**

_**Major **_

"She's gone."

I glanced up as Maria burst into my room in an angry frenzy.

"Who?"

"That twit Bree. She's gone."

"I sent her this morning to get my dinner." I said rolling my eyes.

"She's been gone all day."

"So, maybe she had to go to another town."

"No, I sent Riley to look for her. Her trail didn't head for any town , but straight through the woods. He lost it in when it started to cross itself."

I chuckled.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"A thirteen year old girl got the drop on you."

'This is your fault major." She seethed.

"How do you figure that?"

"If you would just drink from what is here we wouldn't have this problem."

"I don't want them. I've told you that before and if you want to keep insisting I do then we're going to have a much bigger problem than you seem to think we have now. I don't give a fuck that Bree ran off and I want no one going after her. Hopefully she makes it wherever she is because she didn't need to be part of this shit anyway. She was too fucking young to be changed."

"Don't blame me for that shit. I didn't change her."

"Then you should control the ones you do better then."

"None of them changed her either. It was that redheaded bitch."

"Who?"

"Victoria, the one that…" She started, but stopped suddenly when what she said seemed to register.

"The one that what?" I questioned.

"Nothing. She's dead now so it doesn't matter. I'll get Riley to go get your dinner." She said and started to leave the room.

"Maria," I said, frowning when her worry spiked, but I decided to let it go for now. "Don't bother with Riley. I'll get my own."

She nodded once and left my room. I changed clothes and headed out the door. While I ran I could smell the old scents of Bree. She stuck with the towns on the edge of the border so I decided to head that way. Coming upon the first one I hid in the shadows and scoped out the menu. I had to give Bree credit, with as young as she was she listened and listened well.

All I could see were brunettes and I wondered if I was going to have to drink from one of them. I shuddered at the though.

It still bothered me that I had an issue with that hair color. I hated not knowing why, but I just couldn't do it. Something was keeping me from feeling the bloodlust with them.

Shaking my head to clear it I focused on the task at hand. I needed to feed and go back to the compound. I watched for an hour and saw nothing that I wanted. I was just about to give up and move on to the next town when the delicious scent of someone hit me. Making my way down a side street and into an alley I found my meal. Glancing around I found us alone and quickly overpowered my victim, draining them dry. As I dropped the body to the ground I stared at it. I guess brown hair on a guy doesn't bother me any. Strange.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

After fixing the broken window with help from Peter and sending Felix to Canada to hunt Edward, Lexie, Felix, and I boarded the plane to New Orleans. None of us knew what to expect, but we were hopeful. Hell it was the only hope we really had.

We arrived in Louisiana in the early morning and decided to wait until the next night before going about our search. We checked into our hotel and got settled to wait out the sunny day.

When night fell we left the hotel and quickly found Bourbon Street. Finding a corner out of the way I asked, "So where do we start?"

The other three glanced around and shrugged their shoulders.

"Do you hear anything important Edward?" Lexie asked.

"No, drunk people are seriously fucked in the head. Complete and utter nonsense is going through everyone's head."

In a very human like move I scrubbed my hand across my forehead. "Fucking hell why can't shit just be simple for once? Why can't there be a fucking sign and a big ass arrow that says voodoo priestess here?"

The other three chuckled but didn't answer.

"Let's just start walking, maybe something will stand out." Edward said.

We walked about five feet when Edward's phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he said "Alice" before answering.

"Yes."

"_There's a vampire at the end of the street. Felix will need to be the one to seek him out or he will shut down immediately. I can't see if he will tell anything useful, but whatever you do, don't tell him you're with the Volturi. The rest of you will just need to scout the bars. I think someone will be able to point you right. I can see you talking to bartenders and then on the outskirts of town in front of a house, but I don't know what bar you're in when you get the information."_

"Okay. Thanks Alice."

"_You're welcome. Also in the first bar Bella will need to mind her strength. A customer will get handsy."_

"Alright, anything else?"

"_Not right now."_

"Okay. We'll call if we need anything."

"_I'll be here watching."  
_

"Thanks." Edward flipped the phone closed and slid it back into his pocket. "Well we know what to do now. Felix we're going to start on this side and head your way. Find us when you're done."

"Got it. Bells don't break too many fingers."

I smirked and shoved him the way he needed to go. He laughed and left us standing in the doorway of the first bar.

As we walked in the lust and jealousy level increased. I rolled my eyes at the staring and moved toward the bar. We leaned against it and got the bartender's attention who motioned he'd be with us in a minute.

"Watch yourself." Edward whispered about the time I felt a hand on my ass.

Turning my head slightly I took in the man beside me and raised an eyebrow. He grinned, thinking it was an invitation. Unfortunately for him it wasn't. Sliding my body around I had to keep myself from growling as his hand moved around to my hip.

Looking down at it I said, "Let go."

"Ah come on honey, I just want to have some fun. Is pretty boy your husband?"

I heard Edward cough and smiled. Leaning forward I brought my hand up and gripped between his legs tightly, smiling wider when I heard and felt his pain.

"Next time I suggest you don't put your hands on some girl's ass without permission. If you're too stupid to listen at least be smart enough to remove it when they ask." I punctuated my words with a harder squeeze causing him to cry out and for us to gain attention. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Bella."

"Gimme a second," I said over my shoulder before looking back at the man. "You need to thank your lucky stars that he's not my husband though because I can guarantee you don't ever want to meet my husband. Understand?"

He nodded quickly, whimpering again.

"Good, now if you'll excuse us we have things to do." With one final squeeze I moved away and started for the door.

Once we were back on the sidewalk Lexie cracked up. "Oh Bella that was awesome."

"He deserved it. Why do guys think they have the right to do shit like that?"

"What did you hurt?"

We looked up to see Felix walking toward us, grinning.

"Some guys chance to have kids." I answered.

"Nice."

"You didn't find anything out." Edward said, reading Felix's thoughts.

"No. It was a nomad passing through. He's never been here before and knew nothing about the area."

"Oh well. It was worth a shot. Let's check out the rest of the bars." I said starting for the next one.

"Lexie and I will take the other side of the street. Cover more ground. Just ask if they know where you can find a voodoo priestess. Give them money if you have too." Edward said.

I nodded and started walking again.

The first three bars the bartenders said they didn't know where we could find what we needed and they weren't lying. The fourth one decided he wanted to ask way to many questions. I was getting aggravated with not finding anything out until we walked into the fifth place.

As Felix and I leaned against the bar the bartender came over. "What can I do for you two?"

"We need some information." I said.

"What kind?"

"We're looking for a voodoo priestess. We were wondering if you could point us in the right direction."

"That depends."

"On?"

"On how much you're willing to pay for it?"

"What do you want?"

"500."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the desired amount before sliding it across the bar. The bartender grabbed a napkin and wrote an address down. "It's on the edge of town."

Taking the napkin I nodded in thanks. We didn't wait around any longer and went back out to the sidewalk. Pulling my phone out I sent a quick text to Edward.

He and Lexie showed up soon after and we headed back to the hotel. After looking up the address on the internet we decided to wait until the next night since it was so late already.

We spent the sunny day hiding in the room and when night fell again we started out. It took about twenty minutes to get to the address. A long driveway led us in front of a big white house. It was rundown with shutters hanging lopsided from the windows. It really looked like no one had lived there for awhile, but we could all hear the heartbeat from inside.

Glancing at each other we started for the porch. The front door opened before we could get up the steps and an old woman stepped out, holding a candle.

"Ahh young ones comin to visit. This way my children we have things to discuss."

"You know why we're here?" I asked perplexed by her relaxed emotions.

"Of course., I wouldn't be what I was if I didn't, I know you seek answers little one."

"Can you give them?"

She smiled and continued to lead us through the house into a back room. She waved her hands at a small round table for us to sit and then moved to a cabinet, pulling different objects from it.

When she was done she came over and set down a candle, a bowl of what appeared to be water, and a vial of dark liquid.

She took her seat and looked to Felix. "Young man please remove your sunglasses. I know what you are."

The shock coming from all of us was amazing. Felix reached up to reveal his red eyes and asked, "How did you know?"

"I've been around a long time and in my own right am a mythical creature as well. I've also had a few run-ins with your kind."

"But you're not scared." I said.

While she spoke she lit the candle and dropped five drops of the brown liquid in the bowl, swirling it around slightly and staring into it. "I do not fear death. It will come for me whether I want it to or not and you four will not hurt me. I can see all have a good heart and consider each other family. That is a rare thing with your kind, but your family is no longer complete. You are missing a piece."

I felt the venom pool in my eyes. 'Yes."

"He is in dark place my child. A very dark place."

"I know, can you help us bring him back?"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do for him personally."

"But you're a priestess."

"Yes, but not as strong as the one that put a spell on your husband. It takes very powerful magic to hide memories."

"He doesn't know any of us."

"True, but the memories of you are still in him somewhere; no magic can erase them."

"But how are we supposed to get them to come out?"

"You already know the answer to that little one."

"My death."

"Yes, by him."

"But why is that the only thing that works?"

"Because when you sacrifice yourself for him it is because you love him more than your own life. Love is the strongest thing in the world and it is the only thing with enough power to break the spell."

"So that's it. I'm going to have to die." I said resigned.

"Leave us." The old woman said to the others. They looked at me questioningly.

I nodded and said, "I'll meet you at the hotel. Make sure the plane is ready when I get back."

They all slowly stood and after placing a hand on my shoulder they left the room and the house. The old woman waited for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Someone is coming. She will help, but doesn't know she will past what she can tell you in the beginning. When the time is right though it will come to her. She is very scared and if you question her too much she will run. She will trust you and the others with gold eyes more because it is something she hasn't seen. The red eyes will have to earn it. but they will. They just need to tread carefully."

She stopped talking and I wondered why the others had to leave; so I asked. "Why did you send the others away?"

"Because you have to keep the fact that she can help more a secret. The others will try and bring out it out and she will run away. They will only do it to help you, but it will cause the end result to be disastrous."

I nodded in understanding. "Is there anything else?"

"She will be there early morning, two days from now. Be ready. You will have to be the one to get to her first. "

"Okay."

"That is all I can tell you." She said standing.

I stood too and moved around the table and pulled my money from my pocket, holding all of it out to her.

"No my child, I do not want your money." She said patting my hand. "You do all I have said and that is payment enough."

"Why?"

"Because at one time I loved someone as much as you love your husband and I could not save him."

"So I will be able to save Jasper then?"

She gave me a knowing smile and turned me toward the door. "Go little one and be safe."

"Thank you for your help…" I paused realizing I had no clue on who she was. "What is your name?"

"Helena my child. My name is Helena."

I left Helena's house feeling lighter than I had in a while, but still with questions. Mainly on who was coming and what she could possibly do to help.

As soon as I returned to the hotel the others began to question me. I told them what I could and then we quickly left for the airport.

Once we arrived back home I told the others what had been said. Demetri, Heidi, and Felix agreed to go to Canada until she was here and they left soon after.

While we waited for the stranger I spoke often with the Denali's who had come while we were gone. I even managed to make nice with Laurent. It was much easier now that I was a vampire and could kick his ass, but I found he was not such a bad guy either.

On the morning Helena had said I stood alone on the porch. The others were in the living room until I called or brought her in the house. I'd made sure to hunt earlier so my eyes would be a bright honey color.

It was around 4 in the morning when I heard the running. I pushed out to feel her emotions and god was Helena right. The fear from this one person almost took me to my knees. When she got to the edge of the woods she stopped. I sent her some calming waves and felt it work immediately.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Promise?" She asked her voice soft.

"Yes, you're safe here. My name is Bella. Can you tell me yours?"

She stepped into the moonlight then and I gasped. She was so young.

"Bree." She answered, "My name is Bree."

I walked down the steps slowly as not to frighten her more. When I got to the bottom I monitored her emotions and continued to step closer until I was right in front of her.

"How did you come to be here?" I asked.

"I ran away."

"From who?"

"Maria."

My eyes went wide and I had to stop myself from grabbing ahold of the girl. "You've seen Jasper?"

"Yes. He's the only one that has ever been nice to me. Can I please stay and help you get him back?"

"Of course." I said feeling that it was something she wanted desperately and it wasn't like I was going to let her go anyway. Not knowing what I knew. Reaching my hand out I continued, "Come on. You need to meet the family and then we'll talk."

She hesitated briefly before grasping onto me. "They won't hurt me either?"

"No, as I said before you are completely safe here."

She nodded and started walking with me.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what this child had gone through that Jasper in major mode was the nicest person she knew. As we walked up the steps I heard her take an unneccessary deep breath. Sending her another wave of calm I pushed the door open and took her to meet the family.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm not loving this chapter. I don't know why. Anyway tell me what you thought about it and if it's all in my head that it's bad. **


	10. Bree

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

I kept my arm around Bree as we walked into the house. When she saw everyone sitting around I felt her stiffen and move slightly behind me.

"It's okay," I whispered.

She eyed everyone again before relaxing slightly.

"Okay," I said and point as I went along. "Carlisle and Esme, my mom and dad."

Bree's nose scrunched up. "What?"

"We're a family not a coven. They are mom and dad."

"Oh, okay."

I gave her a smile and turned to the next ones. "This is Emmett and Rosalie."

They both waved and Rose said, "You can call me Rose."

I smiled a thanks and moved on. "Edward and Lexie. Edward can read minds."

"Really?"

"Yeah and it's a pain sometimes." Edward said causing Bree to giggle quietly and I felt her relax even more.

"This is Peter and Charlotte. He has a gift of just knowing stuff. However it's been kind of wonky lately."

"It has not." Peter huffed.

I smirked and moved on. "This is Daniel and Alice. Alice can see the future. Daniel's gift is better explained by show."

At my words he popped out his little blue bubble. Bree's mouth dropped open in wonder. "Can I touch it?"

I nodded. She took a step forward and reached out a hand. When it came in contact she said, "Cool."

I smiled as she stepped back to my side.

Turning her slightly we faced the Denalis. "These are our cousins. This is Carmen and Eleaz…" I trailed off as I remembered his gift.

"Bells what is is?" Peter asked.

"Oh nothing sorry." I said knowing I would need to talk with Eleazar alone soon. "This is Carmen and Eleazar. He can tell what gift a vampire has." Bree waved when they did and I moved on. "Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Kate, and Garrett. Kate has a gift, but you really don't want her to show you what it is.""I don't?"

"No," came from half the room.

"She can cause pain with a touch." I explained. Bree's fear shot up and I quickly reassured her. "You are safe here."

"Okay, sorry."

"Don't apologize. I do need to tell you that three others are here as well. They left for the night so as not to scare you more."

"You knew I was coming?"

"Yes and I will explain later, but you need to know that the three who are missing have red eyes instead of the golden ones like us. They will not hurt you though."

"Promise?"

"Yes sweetie. They are here to help get Jasper back like you are and when that happens they will return to their home."

"Okay. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Can you teach me to hunt animals? I don't want to hurt anymore people."

A sob came from Esme drawing our eyes to her. She stood and walked over slowly, opening her arms to Bree.

Bree looked hesitant for about a second before she kind of fell into Esme, her tiny arms wrapping around her.

"Of course we will honey. You're a part of this family now." Esme whispered rocking her from side to side.

The stood for a few more moments before Esme pulled back and cupped her face in her hands, giving her a bright smile.

"I always wanted a family." Bree whispered.

"Well you have it now." Esme said, hugging her again.

When she let go this time she moved back over to sit with Carlisle while everyone else was watching Bree. She finally glanced around and said, "I guess you want to know about me now."

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Carlisle said in his soothing way. "You can start from the beginning or just tell us why you came to help. It is completely up to you."

"I'll start at the beginning I guess."

He nodded with a smile and I guided her over to one of the couches. As much as I wanted to know about Jasper I also took Helena's words to heart. Bree needed to do this her own way.

Once we were settled on the sofa she glanced around again and started her story…

"I don't remember much from when I was human. Only a few things stand out. I know I was left on a church stoop when I was six months old, with a note that my name was Bree and the day I was born. That's what the people at the orphanage said when I came to them at 10. Before that I was in foster care. I don't remember my time in those places. I was at the orphanage in Texas for three years. The owners didn't have a lot of money and took it out on us. They would hit us if we were too loud or just looked at them the wrong way. I ran away one night after I turned 13. I hated it there and I was always hungry. I thought I could hide in the woods until the morning and then I could find something to eat. I don't know how long I was out there when a woman and man came up. At first I thought they were from the orphanage, but then I realized that I had never seen them before. I remember thinking the woman was so beautiful, with her red hair."

"Victoria," I hissed.

Bree nodded and continued, "She wasn't nice. She told me I was lucky they'd just fed, but then she bit me. It hurt so badly. I thought I was on fire and that I was going to die. But then I didn't and when I woke up she was still there. It scared me so much because I knew she had been the one to hurt me.

"I tried to run, but the man caught me and brought me back to her. She hit me and told me that I was a vampire now like her and that I had to do what she said or she would kill me. I was so scared, but then my throat started burning. She told me she could fix it if I promised to stay with her. I promised. She made me kill a woman. I hated it. I had blood all over me and then I killed a man and my throat felt better.

"She told me as long as I was good she would keep me from hurting. So I listened. She said we had to run to a place for help. I made the mistake of asking why and she hit me again. I didn't ask question anymore and just followed quietly. She did tell me the rules of being a vampire and that if I broke them she would kill me.

"We ran for days until we stopped at a big house. A woman was there and she was mean too. She said her name was Maria. I wanted to leave as soon as we got there, but I had to stay because Victoria gave me my food and I was always so thirsty.

"Maria didn't want us there at first, but then she and Victoria disappeared for a little while and when they came back she was okay with it. We were there a month when Victoria and Maria got into an argument in front of all of us.

"Victoria wanted the help Maria promised and she wanted it then. Maria said nothing. She stepped forward and just ripped her apart. Victoria had no chance. She burned her right there in the middle of the room. Then she looked at me and Riley, the man that was with us, and said if we didn't want the same thing to happen to us we would become loyal to her. We did the only thing we could. I was put in charge of watching the dungeon and the food. It was the only thing I was good for I guess.

"I hated living there. Maria was so mean, especially if you took too long to get what she wanted. Riley was sent away all the time. I didn't like him, but he was the only one I knew. I stayed out of the way as much as could and kept my head down. It didn't help a lot when Maria was mad because she wouldn't hesitate to hit you either. It didn't hurt but it just felt wrong. And she would burn others to prove a point.

"Then things changed the last time Riley returned. He came with someone else and for the first time Maria seemed to be happy. She disappeared for a few days and told me I needed to find a specific human before she returned. I was going to not listen and leave then, but the day I chose to I heard the keening sound and smelled the burning of a vampire. I got scared and stayed where I was only leaving to get what I was told to.

"Maria came back soon after and she wasn't alone. I could hear the voice of a new one and he didn't sound happy.

"When she called my name she told me to bring his favorite, the one I'd gotten while she was gone. I brought the human back to the room and he got so mad. He told me he didn't want her and I thought I had done something wrong. I told him that we had others, but he didn't want any of them. He said he wanted a redhe…."

Everyone was so engrossed in her story that no one noticed she'd stopped talking right away. When we did I felt her recognition.

"What is it?" I asked.

"None of you girls have red hair."

"Why is that important?"

"That's all he wanted. He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want any other color, especially brown. He told Maria that we weren't allowed to bother brown haired women any more either. They weren't even allowed in the house."

"That's a good sign right?" Emmett asked. "I mean it sounds like Jasper is remembering."

"It would seem like it." Carlisle agreed. "Unfortunately we know he's not going to just snap out of it, but we can hope that it will help when the time comes."

The others nodded in agreement and we turned our attention back to Bree.

"What happened after he told you he wanted a redhead?" I asked wanting to get back to finding out about him.

"I went and found one in town. He was happy and told me that from then on I was the only one allowed to get his dinner. He always said thank you afterwards. I liked Jasper, he yelled at everyone else but me. I didn't feel scared anymore.

"He got really mad when he found out how young I was and told Maria she wasn't allowed to change anyone under twenty from now on. She didn't like it, but agreed."

"Why did you decide to come here?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't belong with Maria. I couldn't do anything there, but here I can, so I waited until he sent me for dinner again and I ran. That was a week ago. I had heard that this is where they were coming when he was done training everyone. I made sure to confuse my path running over my trail over and over again until I crossed into Texas. Once I did I made a beeline here." She ended with a deep sigh like it felt good to finally get all that out.

"Thank you Bree, for telling us all that and for risking you life to come here." Carlisle said.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Actually I do have a few questions if you don't mind."

"I don't."

"Okay. Can you tell us when Jasper plans on coming here?"

"No, Maria asked the same thing once and he said when he felt everyone was ready. I know he was having trouble with getting them to fight the way he wanted them to though. I also know he was worried about one of you and sent someone to find something."

"That would probably be in regards to Daniel's shield. Let's hope he doesn't find what he needs. Now do you know how many will fight with him?"

"When I left that took the number down to 29, including the Major and Maria. I don't think he was going to let me fight though."

"Was he going to change any more?"

"No he said he didn't have the time to train them."

"Well that's comforting. Even though that's still 29 against 19. We're going to have to be careful."

"Understatement of the century dad," Emmett said earning a smack from Rose.

Carlisle ignored him and said. "I just have one more question Bree and then Esme will take you to hunt if you want."

"Okay."

"How are Jasper and Maria together? Does he get mad at her often or vise versa?"

"Both. He puts down her training method. Said she slacked off from when she trained him. He also gets mad at the others a lot. Maria gets mad back, but even more so when he won't let her kiss him."

"What?" I asked my head whipping around.

"Yeah," Bree said nodding her head quickly. "She's tried a few times and every time she ends up being thrown across the room. I don't know why, but he won't let her near him now."

'So they haven't done anything like that?"

"No."

A sob built in my throat and I had to leave the room. Running out onto the porch I sucked in deep unneeded breaths and sent up every kind of thank you to God as I could.

I heard Bree ask, "Did I say something wrong?"

I smiled as Peter gave her the answer. "No honey, you just made her night. Thank you."

She had made my fucking week to tell the truth, by putting to rest my biggest fear out of all this. I mean it wasn't like I wouldn't be able to forgive Jasper when he came home if he had in fact done stuff with Maria, but I wouldn't be able to forget it. I was so incredibly thankful to Bree for letting me know that I wouldn't even have to worry about it.

I returned to the living room soon after and walked right up to Bree, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said returning the hug.

Everyone was smiling as we pulled apart and Esme stood. "Would you like to go hunt now and then I can show you your room?"

"Yes please."

"Good. While we're gone Alice will get you some clothes to change into for when we get back. You two are about the same size."

"Thank you."

"Can I go hunting with you?" Rose asked.

"It's fine with me. Bree?"

"I don't mind."

"Alright let's go." Esme held her hand out and when Bree took it they ran out the back door with Rose following.

"She's very brave." Carmen said. "To think at that age to go through all she has and still be the sweet girl she is."

"I know. I'm glad she's with us now. We can give her the love that she deserves." Carlisle said smiling.

Alice and Daniel stood from the couch bringing our attention to them. "We're going to get her some clothes and do a little shopping. Get her some things a thirteen year old would like."

"Thank you Alice."

"We'll be back later."

Once they left Carlisle said, "When Felix and the other two return tonight we'll introduce them one at a time. I think you'll need to be beside her Bella just to make her feel safe."

"Yeah. She'll be fine though when she sees that they aren't like the others."

"I don't doubt that. She's a very smart young lady."

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"We start training, but Bree will not be a part of it. We won't leave her here when we go to Mexico, but she won't be fighting either." Carlisle said.

The others agreed, but I held back my own. I didn't want her to physically fight either, but I knew she would have to be there. I just needed to figure out why. To do that I needed to speak to Eleazar, but that was going to be easier said than done.

While the others continued to talk I sat quietly trying to come up with a way to get Eleazar on his own. I couldn't catch him out on a hunt because he always went with Carmen.

"Alright Bella, spill it." Peter said bring me out of my thoughts about an hour later.

"What?"

"Whatever you're hiding."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. My wonky gift is working perfectly fine right now and I can tell there's something you haven't told us. What is it?"

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I can't."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Helena said no one else could know."

"What did she tell you?"

I buried my face in my hands. They were not going to leave it alone now. Damn Peter and his fucking gift.

"Isabella?" Carlisle questioned again.

"Fine, but first you all have to promise something."

"Which would be?" Edward asked.

"That none of you will bother Bree. No one will tell her what I'm going to tell you and no one will question her about anything because she has no clue and it will only scare her away."

"We promise." They all said in mass.

I took a deep breath and told them what Helena had said about Bree. When I was finished Carlisle turned to Eleazar.

"Does she have a gift?"

"Not that I can tell, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have one."

"How is that possible? Is she a shield?"

"I don't think she's a shield because it's not like how I feel when I look at Bella or Daniel. It's more of how it is when I look at Tanya or Irina who have no gifts at all. No offence girls." They waved his words away and he continued. "Her gift if she has one could be buried. She's had a hard life and from the beginning of her change she's been beaten down pretty much. She's always tried to just keep to the background and it could be her subconscious trying to keep her safe and the attention off her by not showing it. If that's the case then from the way it sounds her being here will be what finally pulls it out."

"That makes sense." Carlisle said. "Thank you Bella for telling us and I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say that the promise will be kept. No one wants to jeopardize anything that may get Jasper back to us."

"I know, just make sure if you tell the others you do so out of hearing range."

"That won't be a problem."

We discussed it a little more until we heard Esme, Bree, and Rose running through the trees. When they came through the door Bree was smiling.

"Did you have a good hunt Bree?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. The taste will take some getting used too, but I can do it."

"Good."

"When will my eyes change colors?"

"In a few months. The animals will dilute it to orange first and then they'll change to gold."

"I can't wait until that happens and I don't have to see these anymore." She said waving her hand at her face.

Carlisle smiled at her and said, "Alice and Daniel went to get you some clothes and a few other things. They'll be back soon."

"Okay, what do I do until then?"

"Anything you want. If you want to go ahead and shower I'm sure between all the women they can find you something to put on or you can just relax in your room. There is also a full library on the third floor and movies and video games in the basement."

"I've always wanted to try a video game."

That was Emmett's que and he flew off the couch. "Oh you are going to love it. Come on little one. I'll teach you all you need to know."

Bree looked at me quickly and I smiled, nodding my head that it was okay.

She followed him slowly and Esme said, "Rose go with them. You know how he gets."

Now that all the talking had been done the family dispersed. I ended up in the library reading with Kate and Garrett, but not much was done as we spent most of the time laughing at Emmett. It seems Bree was a natural when it came to video games and she beat Emmett's ass on most of them.

Alice and Daniel returned a few hours later laden down with bags. We all watched with smiles as Bree pulled clothes, books, a laptop, an ipod, a cellphone, and magazines in complete awe that it was all hers. Alice kind of scored points there with me.

"I thought you were going to get her some of your clothes?" Carlisle asked in amusement.

"I was, but then I thought that most of my stuff wasn't really appropriate for someone her age."

"Good thinking, although you knew that when you left didn't you?"

"Of course."

He just shook his head.

When Bree was finished looking through her things and had hugged everyone we took her things up to her room. While she showered Alice hung her stuff up in her closet. Once she was done she sat with Edward and he showed her how to use her laptop and ipod while I programmed everybody's phone numbers into her new phone.

For the rest of the afternoon everyone went about doing their own thing. Bree sat in the living room reading one of the many books Alice had bought with her headphone in place. After hearing her story it was nice to see her just being a kid.

It was around 7 that night when Alice called through the house, "The others will be here in five minutes."

Everyone congregated to the living room and I felt Bree's fear come back. "Remember," I said. "They are here to help as well."

She nodded, but still stuck close to my side.

As they came from the trees I said, "One at a time guys."

They stopped on the back porch and Heidi came in first.

She didn't get to close, but said, "Hi Bree. I'm Heidi."

Bree nodded a greeting and Heidi moved over to sit by Rose.

Demetri came in next and did the same as Heidi, giving her his name to which Bree also nodded.

Felix I should have known would be the one that would get a bigger response from her. He walked in and grinned. "Hey Bree. I'm Felix and the most awesome out of the three of us. I'm also the best looking and smartest one." HE stage whispered.

Heidi and Demetri both snorted a laugh and I felt Bree's fear diminish.

Bree giggled and said, "Hey Felix."

He gave her a wink and went to sit by Lexie who shook her head at him.

"You were right Bella." Bree said glancing over at the three Volturi members.

I gave her a smile and she returned to her book and headphones.

No one else did much of anything the rest of the night. We knew that it was probably the last time we would be able to relax for a while so we took advantage.

Tomorrow we would start our training.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter will be entirely in the Major's POV. **


	11. The Major

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**I know and I'm so sorry. I just can't get into the Major's head like I can with Jasper. Because I had such a hard time this will be the last Major POV until the fight which is just a few chapters away. **

**It's a short chapter to and for that I'm sorry as well. I hope you still enjoy it though and you will get the next update on time. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Major**_

"Every one of you are completely fucking useless," I growled as I looked at the pathetic excuse of vampires in front of me. I'd been training them for weeks and they still couldn't seem to learn shit. All of them hated me, but I couldn't give a shit and because of that a few were still defiant. The others had learned to not back talk, but three couldn't keep their mouths shut and right on cue one of them spoke.

"Maybe we would learn if you would join in instead of just telling us what to do." Jesse hissed.

"You don't want me to do that.'

"Why? Because you say you're the best. Well none of us have seen it, so I'm starting to think its all talk."

"Major." Maria said in warning.

I looked over to where she was walking toward me and said, "Too late."

Reaching up I pulled my shirt from my body, smirking when all of them-Jesse included-took a step back. They'd seen my neck and face, but had no idea the extent of my scars.

Jesse was afraid, really fucking afraid, but that wasn't going to sway me from what I was going to do and neither did his apology.

"Look Major I'm sorry."

"You don't get to back out now, but I do appreciate your sacrifice for the lesson I need to teach."

"What sacrifice?"

"Let's just say if you want to tell anyone goodbye then do it. I'll give you 30 seconds to do so."

"Wh…at?" He sputtered his fear sky-high.

"You honestly thought that you were going to walk away after your disrespect. Oh no. After I fuck you up, you will burn."

"Mistress?" Jesse pled looking toward Maria.

She was excited about what was to come and ignored him.

He swallowed thickly seeing that she was going to do nothing, but then I felt his resolve as he crouched down. I did have to hand it to him since apparently he wasn't going to go down without a fight, granted it wasn't going to help.

I stood with my arms crossed across my chest and waited for him to make a move. It didn't take long.

With a growl he leapt the distance between us. When he was close to slamming into me I reached my hand up and gripped his throat, slamming him down to the ground.

My knee firmly implanted itself against his chest while my hands were wrapped around his wrist and throat. "Lesson one: Don't fucking talk back."

Keeping my knee where it was I used the leverage to rip his hand off, tossing it to Maria who promptly lit it on fire.

I flung him a way from me and crouched down. He turned and tried to run, but the wall of vampires kept him from making it to far. I leapt this time and landed with a thunderous crash on his back, sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

Relishing in the cry of pain as my venom burned him I said, "Lesson two: If you can't adhere to lesson one, do it so I don't hear."

I wasted no time in slamming him to the ground again. With that I quickly removed his limbs, tossing one at a time to Maria. Holding Jesse by the back of the neck I made him watch as she burned them.

Leaning closer I whispered, "Lesson Three: I am the best."

Biting into his neck I ripped his head from his body and threw it to Maria. She burned it and his torso while I wiped the venom from my chin and turned to the other two who liked to speak up as well on occasion. "I would suggest you two learn from his mistake because I won't hesitate to send you to hell too. Got it?"

The both nodded and took a step back.

"Good, now that the trash has been dealt with why don't ya'll get to work and show me you aren't useless or I'll be forced to make another example."

The scramble to find a partner was almost comical, but they finally all got paired up and started the techniques I told them about.

By the end of the afternoon they appeared to have gotten their shit together somewhat, but they were still no where near where I wanted them. Bailey, Riley, and Matthew had actually even managed to step up their game more and I would think about rewarding them if they continued to do so.

Calling everyone to order I waited for them to gather around before I spoke, "Better, but you still have work to do. If I have to give more motivation to get that to happen I will." I looked each in the eye to let them know exactly what kind of motivation I was talking about. They all nodded in understanding and I waved my hand in dismissal.

Turning to Maria she said, "We need to figure things out."

"Like what?"

"Like when you want to go take care of business."

"When the time is right. I won't go into a fight knowing I can lose and right now I can lose."

"They could be on their way here you know that right? Bree could have gone to them and told them everything."

"Then they know how many of us there are and they won't be stupid enough to walk into what they would think would be a slaughter. Bree was kept away from the fighting so she has no clue how bad they are, plus they know we can take out their powers. "

"Fine, but I'm warning you Major if they show up I'll be forced to…"

I didn't let her finish as I grabbed her throat and jerked her to me. "Don't you ever fucking threaten me." I hissed. "You may be my creator, but we all know who is stronger."

"Let me go."

I threw her away from me and smirked as she hissed out, "Bastard."

"Whore."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

She looked like she was going to attack me and her emotions were leaning that way, but she finally thought better of it and settled for sneering at me.

Rolling my eyes I said, "I'm going to hunt. I'll be back later."

She didn't say a word as I ran from the field. When I made it two towns away I slowed and started hunting my prey. It didn't take me long and after disposing of the man I made my way back to the compound.

Walking through the hallways to my room I thought of what each person needed to work on more to get them ready for the coming fight. Some wouldn't be ready no matter how long I worked with them, but they would die with the other side and we would replace them. Not really a big deal.

Glancing up I had just enough time to see my door when a snarl ripped through the air and something slammed into my back, pushing me forward a few steps. I didn't even think as I reached behind me and gripped the long hair, jerking her around and slamming her against the wall. She was baring her teeth and growling as I pinned her with my arm across her throat.

"You need to fucking explain and quickly."

"You killed him?" She shrieked.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Jesse, my mate. You killed him for no reason."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. If I don't have enough shit on my plate, now I have deal with your stupid vendetta."

"It's not stupid. He loved me like I loved him."

"I'm an empath remember and I've felt nothing of that."

"And I'm a power blocker." She sneered. "I knew Maria would forbid our being together so we kept it hidden."

Blowing out a breath in anger I said, "I should kill you, but we need your power. So you better get your shit together. I don't give a fuck if he was your mate, he should have learned some respect. Something you apparently need to learn as well. If you ever try to attack me again I will kill you, needed or not." She didn't say anything else which was the smartest thing she'd done. Dropping my arm I backed away, laughing at the hatred written all over her face.

That laughter seemed to push her past stupid and straight into complete fucking delusional because the next words out of her mouth sealed her fate.

"I will kill you, even if I have to switch sides to do it."

A red haze descended across my vision and she was in pieces before I thought about it, her screams piercing the air. Pulling a lighter from my pocket I quickly set her on fire. As I stood watching her burn I heard the running of many feet.

Maria was in the lead and I glanced over briefly as she came to a stop beside me. The anger on her face was palpable in her emotions as well and I knew she was trying hard not to physically attack me.

"That better not be who I fucking think it is."

"If you're thinking Bailey then you'd be right." I said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck Major? We needed her."

"Then she shouldn't have fucking attacked me."

"You should have let it go."

"Would you have?"

"With her yes, because we don't have time to find another one like her."

"Then you're getting soft."

"Fuck you Major. You were the one who didn't want to go into the fight with any chance of dying. Well you just made that a big fucking possibility."

"Then we'll let this be a new lesson." I said turning to the vampires at the end of the hall. "If any of you don't show signs of improvement tomorrow I will burn them too. I suggest all of you work on that tonight before I meet up with you in the morning." When none made any sign of taking my advice I yelled, "MOVE!"

They disappeared in the blink of an eye and I turned to Maria who was glaring at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Good. You might want to get out of my way and go help your little minions so you don't lose anymore tomorrow."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I am going to go take a shower and then I might think of the most painful ways to rip someone apart. I'm sure there will be at least one that I can make another example out of tomorrow." I said before walking to my door and opening it.

Slamming it behind me I did just what I said I would do, all the while laughing at Maria as she yelled at the others.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. It's almost time

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**Yeah I know. I'm horrible and I'm really, really sorry. Because I've missed my update date twice now I've decided to do away with every Tuesday. I'll be alternating between this one and Senior Year so as soon as I get the next chapter up for the other one then this one will come out. It could be just a few days to a week, so I think it will be better that way. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short again and really a filler before the action happens. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

The two weeks of training seemed to fly by. Between the four of us who had learned our fighting skills from Jasper and the three from the Volturi we were quite prepared to teach the others.

We made sure that the girls had ample fighting time with the boys too since there was bound to be more males in Maria's ranks than females, according to Peter and Charlotte.

It would have been a funny sight to see Alice go up against Demetri or Esme against Felix at any other time, but the reason why it was necessary made it impossible to laugh at the moment.

Things were looking really good though thanks in large part to training day and night. We only stopped three times for everyone to hunt before getting right back to work. The first week we didn't bother with our powers since we knew they would be blocked by the vampire on Maria's side. That was until Alice had her vision going into the second week showing that she would no longer be a problem.

It was then that a plan started to form in my head and when it was done I thought it was a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself.

With it in mind I was starting to think my family was going to be able to come out of this relatively unscathed. Myself I wasn't so sure about. Things were still up in the air with Bree and I would do what I had to get Jasper back. Even if it meant I wouldn't be here afterwards. I needed to figure out how to make my family promise me something if that happened too.

"HEY BELLS…" Peter yelled jerking me out of my thoughts on that part.

"What?" I asked glancing over at him with a scowl.

"We just wanted to let you know that Esme had taken Bree hunting. If you want to talk about stuff now is the time. Once they get back it's time to pack and get to the airport." He said.

We purposely kept some things from Bree. She was too young to have the pressure of possibly being the only one that would keep me alive in the end.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. I think I might have come up with something."

"What have you got, Bella?" Carlisle said leaning forward from his position on the couch.

"Well, we know thanks to Alice that they're down two from the 29 originally. We also know that we have to take Jasper and Maria out of the equation first because Jasper can kill any of us. Maria is just strong as well. Most of us can take on two at a time and it's not a problem so it's a pretty even match-up when they go down to 25."

"So what are you suggesting?" Peter asked.

"Daniel can't use his shield on us because that just defeats the whole purpose, but if he puts it only around Maria and Jasper that takes care of them until we've dealt with the rest. I can give the rest of the group a dose of lethargy and then it should be pretty simple to just pick them off with the 17 of us."

"17?" Edward questioned.

I want two of us with Bree. We all know she has to be near wherever we are, but I don't want her unprotected. Not only because she's going to be imperative to the end result, but because if things go wrong before then someone can get her away."

"Irina and I will do it," Laurent said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said giving him a small nod.

"So once everyone else is burning what happens then?" Peter asked looking at me with concern.

"Then Daniel pulls his shield to just cover Jasper and I fuck Maria up."

"You think you can handle her all by yourself?"

"I know I can. Jasper taught me well you know that."

"I do, but…"

"No buts Peter. I above anyone but Jasper deserves the right to take her out and I will. If things start to go bad there will be enough of you to pull her off me, so no arguments."

"Fine, but if it looks at anytime like she's going to win I'm stepping in."

"I can handle that."

"Okay, once Maria's done what next?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling I'm going to have to go against Jasper for just a little while for whatever Bree has to be able to kick in."

"Bella that's not a good thing." Emmett said.

"You don't think I know that Emmett, but what other choice do we have."

"I don't…"

"She doesn't have one." Peter said cutting him off. "He's going to have to hurt her."

"How do you know? I can't see that." Alice asked.

"I just know and I don't like it, but it's going to happen so we need to be prepared. I just hope like hell he doesn't decide to burn a piece immediately if he rips it off."

I cringed at the thought, but I would gladly sacrifice an arm or a leg for him.

"Yes let's all hope for that." Carlisle said. "But we need to also be prepared for the worse case scenario. Bella how do you want us to handle him if you don't survive?"

"No one hurts him. No one gives him what he'll want. I'll need you all to promise that you'll take care of him and that he knows nothing was his fault."

"How? He's not going to listen to anything we have to say." Charlotte said worry written all over her face.

"No but he will listen to me. I'm going to write him a letter. You have to promise that you will make sure he reads it. Please?"

One by one the members of my family nodded and I knew it pained them to think about having to keep it.

I let out a breath and said a quiet, "Thank you," before standing up. "I'm going to write the letter now and pack."

"Wait just a minute Bella." Edward said a small smile playing on his face.

I cocked my head to the side and then felt an immense amount of giddiness hit me. The next second I heard Bree and Esme running toward the house. I looked to the back door as Bree bounded up the back steps and through the door.

She flew across the room and came to a stop in front of me, bouncing on the balls of her feet and a huge smile plastered on her face.

I looked over her ripped clothes and said, "What in the hell happened to you?"

"Language Bella." She said quickly, causing me to roll my eyes. She'd been hanging around Esme to much.

"Sorry. What happened?"

"I killed a bear and it was awesome. It was huge and mad, but I beat it into submission." She said with a pump of her fist.

I had to laugh as did everyone else. She was so happy and carefree and I would have given anything at that moment to be the same way.

She was smiling expectantly at me and I said, "That's great honey. How did you like it?"

"It was much better than fox or deer. I think it's my new favorite."

I smiled as Emmett scooped her up, making her squeal. "Me too, little one. We'll have to go try and find some polar bears after every…."

He trailed off a little too late and my smile slide off my face as his did. "Sorry Bella."

"It's okay Emmett." I said trying to muster another smile.

Bree wiggled in his arms and he set her down. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. "We'll get him back Bella and then we'll all go on a bear hunt."

A sob caught in my throat as I hugged her back and said, "Jasper would like that."

After a few minutes of standing there I pulled back and looked at her clothes again. "You need to change and get packed okay? We'll be leaving for Texas in a few hours."

She nodded and moved toward the stairs. Looking around at the others I said, "I'll be in my room getting things together too if you need me."

They didn't say anything and I made my way upstairs and into my room, grabbing a pad of paper, a pen, and an envelope off my desk. Perching myself in the middle of my bed I thought for only a moment before I started to write.

Thirty minutes later I signed my name to the paper and folded it up, sliding it into the envelope. Before I sealed it I reached behind my neck and unclasped the necklace I wore. Slipping my wedding ring off my finger I put it on the necklace along side Jasper's ring and put it in with the letter, sealing it tightly and wrote his name on the outside when I was done.

Standing up I moved to the closet and grabbed a bag from the floor, sitting it on the bed. I quickly packed clothes for me and Jasper both before putting the envelope on top of everything. As I zipped it up a knock came at the door.

"Come in Alice." I said turning to the door.

She pushed the door opened and gave me a small smile. She walked over and perched on the end of the bed. Since the night I threw her through the front window she'd kept her distance like I'd asked. Only recently she'd started to say things directly to me, but still for the most part maintained that space between us that would never fully be gone.

I waited for her to speak and after a few silent minutes of her wringing her hands she said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've said and done. I'm sorry for keeping you and Jasper apart for so long and for implying what I did with Felix. I know you'd never do anything like that to Jasper and it was wrong of me to even think you would. I'm sorry I couldn't see what was going to happen sooner."

I stopped her there by holding up my hand. "The last part you have no reason to apologize for. That was not your fault or any one else's in this family. That blames lays squarely on Maria and I will deal with her. As for the keeping Jasper and I apart stuff even though you may not think so I have forgiven you. I won't ever forget it or the reasons behind it and it is the reason I get angry with you when things happen. With Felix you know where I stand. I accept your apology though, but don't ever question me again on anything like that because my heart before it quit beating and now will always belong to Jasper."

"I won't. I shouldn't have in the first place."

"It's done and over with now so we can let it go."

"Alright," She said before slipping into a vision. She snapped out of it quickly and said, "Carlisle will call for us in four minutes. I guess we can head downstairs."

I nodded and picked my bag up.

She glanced at it. "I'll make sure he gets the letter if things don't go the right way."

'Thank you." I whispered. We moved toward the door and before Alice could pull it open I grabbed her arm, turning her around. "Promise me you'll take care of Jasper if I can't. Watch out for him and make sure he doesn't do anything that would piss me off."

"I promise." She said. I pulled her to me for a quick hug that she just as quickly returned.

We pulled apart when Carlisle called for everyone and made our way down to the living room.

Once everyone was gathered we loaded into the cars and headed to the airport. Carlisle had once again arranged a private jet. We would be flying into San Antonio and then running from there. Bree had already told us where the training was done and that's where we would be going to. We didn't want to run the risk of humans crossing our path.

While we were in the air we talked about how we were going to go about catching them off guard, finally coming up with a game plan.

Daniel and I both would shield all of us when we were close to our destination. Alice would then look for Jasper and hopefully be able to see when attention would be diverted somewhat. When that was done we'd move in. Daniel would pull his shield from us and my plan would then take affect. It was the best we had and it really needed to work.

A little over an hour after we made our plan we touched down in San Antonio. We made our way to the hotel and got settled.

We waited until the next night to hunt everyone branching out with their significant other. Felix and the other two went one town over for their hunt while Bree and I hunted up our meal together. She was worried, but I made sure to reassure her that everything was going to turn out fine, even if I wasn't entirely convinced myself. She didn't need to know that though.

We were the first to return to the hotel that night and one by one the others came back. We all sat in one room, talking, telling stories, and trying to forget what we were going to be doing in just over 24 hours.

I spent the last few hours before nightfall the next day alone. I thought about Jasper and our life together over and over again, holding onto those memories and using them as the means to believe that everyone of us would return.

At 11 I met up with the others in Carlisle and Esme's room. We went over the plan again and then we started out. As I ran I once again let my mind return to what I'd thought about earlier. When we crossed the Mexico border I sent up a silent prayer for help, asking God to please just let me have back the man I loved.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next up the fight.**


	13. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know this took forever, but the next ones won't. I have a week and a half to finish this story before I go on vacation for two weeks and it is my goal to complete it before hand. Just because we're at the fight doesn't mean the story is over yet, but we are getting close so I'm confident I'll be able to finish it up. **

**Again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

We were in place. We'd been just out of exposure range for a few hours, waiting until all were in the field. Jasper was already there as was all of Maria's army. Maria was still missing though and as soon as she turned up we'd make our move. Alice was keeping a close watch and between her and Edward's descriptions of the fighters there was no way we'd lose if the plan had to change. According to them they were still uncoordinated to almost the point of being useless.

Edward has also taken a chance and with the help of my shield was able to get close enough to read into Jasper's thoughts, finding out how many there were. Still 25, but they would be taken care of quickly.

I glanced around to make sure everyone was ready to go. In front were the ones with gifts-myself, Daniel, Alice, Edward, and Kate. Pure strength and ability brought up the second line-Demetri, Felix, Emmett, Garrett, Peter, Charlotte, and Heidi. Rose, Lexie, and Tanya were with Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar right behind them. We'd done it this way just in case as well.

Laurent and Irina were already guarding Bree, behind everyone, and she was already scared to death.

I caught her eye and gave her a small smile. She tried to return it, but it was weak and her fear was still there.

"Bella." Alice said and looking over she continued. "It's time."

I took a deep breath and threw my shield out making sure everyone was covered and Daniel did the same with his. With a nod of my head I started forward, everyone moving as well.

We gained speed and within a few seconds Alice said, "They hear us and have formed in a line behind Maria and Jasper on the opposite edge of the field."

"Can Daniel go ahead and throw his shield over them?" I asked.

"Not until I see them Bella." He answered.

"Okay. Do they know it's us Edward?"

"Not yet, but Maria suspects it."

I nodded and checked to make sure everyone was still covered with my shield.

Five minutes later we came to the edge of the trees and I saw Jasper again. God I had missed him so much and I had to close my eyes briefly to focus on the task at hand.

"Daniel." Was all I said as I opened my eyes back up. The blue light disappeared from around us and went around Maria and Jasper.

They both hissed and beat on the inside of it, but it held firm.

"You fucking bitch. He doesn't want you, accept it and move on." Maria screeched.

"That's not going to happen. I will have my husband back."

"Like you have the ability to make that happen."

"Actually I do and after I rip you apart I will do what needs to be done." I said and smirked when I felt a brief flare of fear. It went away quickly and she looked at Jasper.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes." He said without glancing at her. "But you can take her, just save a piece for me."

Maria's arrogance returned tenfold at his words, but I didn't let them bother me. It wasn't Jasper talking.

"He's right you know. I've been around a lot longer than you little girl."

"True, but you're forgetting one thing you stupid bitch."

"And what's that?"

"He…trained…me…very well."

Her eyes flashed as she turned to her pathetic army and said, "Kill them all."

Before they could move I hit them with a strong dose of fear and pain, watching in delight as each one sunk to their knees.

"Fuck major counteract what she's doing."

He growled and beat on the inside of the light again.

"I can't. This fucking thing is diluting my power. They're already dead."

I nodded slightly and let her know he was telling the truth.

"Any problems with this part Alice?" I asked before I gave the go ahead.

"Nope," She said.

"Okay. Do what needs to be done."

With my words everyone moved forward. Daniel and I stayed where we were, making sure to keep out concentration.

Esme and Carmen moved over to the side as the others went down the line. No one fought against them as the keening sound filled the clearing. With each new body part that landed at Esme and Carmen's feet the growling from Daniel's shield grew.

I ignored them and watched in fascination as Peter ripped two vampires apart at the same time, stepping on a leg of each and jerking their arms upward.

It took no more than five minutes for the last torso to be thrown in the fire. When it had died down everyone stepped back over to us.

Peter placed his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered before looking at Daniel and nodded.

He pulled the shield to encompass only Jasper, leaving shock to radiate through Maria.

"What the fuck?" She hissed.

"It's our turn now." I answered.

"Like it's going to be fair. You have how many behind you and a gift at your disposal. You can't beat me any other way. It's pathetic really."

"Oh I'm not going to use my gift and they know not to touch you. I'm going to kick your ass all on my own."

She smirked and said, "This will be fun then."

"For me anyway." I said.

We started circling. I kept my focus on her as she crouched and moved to the side. Two revolutions later when I was standing once again in front of the family she sprang at me. I sidestepped her, but was unable to latch onto a body part. She leaped at me immediately, catching me in the chest and shoving me backwards.

I landed on my feet and waited for her to come at me again. It didn't take long. This time as I moved out of the way I grabbed her forearm and flung her away, watching with a satisfied smirk as she shattered a tree.

Her growl drowned out Jasper's as she launched herself toward me.

Her teeth sunk into my shoulder, causing me to hiss from the pain, but I gripped a handful of hair and jerked her head away, throwing her across the field again.

She was back on her feet in a nanosecond and then we were a blur. Teeth and hands were trying to find purchase on anything at the moment; a hiss or growl was the only way to let the others know that they had.

The venom was burning through the bite marks she'd inflicted, but I never lost my focus. I knew if I did I would die.

I wasn't the only one hurting though, I'd gotten in a few bites of my own and was enjoying the pain I felt coming from her. I needed to end this soon or she'd get lucky and take off a limb or something.

We were still ghosting around each a few minutes later when I latched onto her left hand. Using it as leverage I planted my foot in her stomach. As I pushed with my foot I sunk my teeth into the bend of her elbow. When she righted herself feet away I was still standing, half her arm laying on the ground beside me.

"Missing something?" I asked as she gripped the stump that was now her arm and hissing in pain.

"You bitch." She growled, leaping across the distance between us and slammed me to the ground. Her remaining hand wrapped around my throat, but without the other she didn't have enough strength to hold me.

Bringing both hands up I wrapped them around her shoulder and dug my nails in. The keening was drowned out by her scream as I removed it from her body. Bucking my hips I dislodged her and yanked her hand from around my throat, flinging the detached arm away.

She was kneeling before me clearly done. She couldn't fight back now and I was going to make this as painful as possible.

"Peter throw me her arms please."

Both landed by me and I reached in my pocket, pulling my lighter out. Flicking it into life I squatted down and touched the flame to the venom of her arms. They went up in a cloud of purple smoke instantly.

Reaching forward I pushed her chest causing her to fall onto her back.

"All the pain you are fixing to feel is for everything. For the years when you first changed him up until this moment. It won't be nearly enough, but it will be something." I said and with that I started to remove body parts.

Her feet came off first with a twist of both hands. Her screams filled the clearing, but I didn't care. I could have bitten into them, it would have been faster, but that would have defeated the whole purpose.

I removed her legs below the knees next and then took off the rest of them. The rest of her other arm left her body before I moved onto her head.

Taking her cheeks into the palms of my hands I smirked as I twisted it off, setting it beside me as I tossed her torso into the fire.

Standing up I waited until everything had burned somewhat before saying, "Have fun in hell." Drawing my foot back slightly I kicked the back of her head and watched in satisfaction as it rolled into the fire.

It was then when my knees gave out, making me drop to the ground. The pain from her bite marks hitting me quickly. I looked down and realized that she'd gotten her teeth in me more than I'd thought. I wasn't missing any chunks of skin, but it was a miracle. Venom was running down my arms and the tank top I'd been wearing was ripped up showing more bites on my sides and stomach.

"Bella," I glanced up as Peter and Charlotte sank down beside me.

"I'm okay." I said raising my hand and licking a finger. I ran it across a bite on my shoulder and hissed from the pain as it sealed.

"Here let us." Charlotte said.

I nodded and clenched my teeth as she started on my front and Peter worked on my sides and back.

While they did that I looked to my family. They were huddled in little groups watching us and I tried to give them a small smile, but it came out as a small grimace.

My eyes then found Bree. She was standing in-between Laurent and Irina, their arms wrapped around her holding her back. I sent her a dose of as much calm as I could and watched her relax before looking toward Jasper.

I don't know if he'd made noise or tried to get out while I was fighting Maria, my sole focus on her at the time. Now he was just standing there though, staring at me his eyes pitch black and anger pouring out of him.

I didn't remove my eyes from his until Peter pulled me to my feet. The pain was gone now, thankfully.

"How many?" I asked rolling my head around on my neck.

"Sixteen." Peter answered.

"Okay, thank you. I need you to move away though."

"I know." Peter said, but made no move to do what I said.

"Peter, please. It's the only way."

"I know." He said again before grabbing and hugging me tightly. "I don't like it though."

"I don't either. Just watch out for them and him. Just in case."

"You have my word."

I nodded and pushed him back, turning to face Jasper. I didn't want to hug the rest of the family. It would be too hard. Instead I looked at Daniel and nodded my head quickly.

I saw him take a deep breath and then his shield was around me as well.

Jasper turned and raised an eyebrow, a sardonic smirk on his face.

"Is it our turn now?" He asked. "I can promise it won't be as fun for you this time."

"I don't doubt that." I said. "Will you listen first though?"

"Maybe. It depends on what you have to say."

"Only a little. It won't take long."

"Then by all means. Who knows I might even enjoy killing you more."

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them. Looking him in the eye I dropped to my knees and said, "I love you; that will never change. You are my husband and this past month without you has been hell. I miss you everyday." I stopped and pulled out my lighter, tossing it over by his feet before I continued. "You can use that because without you I'm already dead. You can do what you need to with no fight from me. The others won't bother you. As soon as I'm dead they won't have too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked glaring.

"You'll see."

"Whatever." He said stepping forward. "It's not like they could take me anyway. I'll deal with you and then kill all your family."

"No you won't."

"Why because of this shit around me? It won't be here forever and when it goes away I'll pick each of them off one by one." He said squatting down in front of me.

"You won't kill them."

"You'll never know." He said reaching up and grabbing a handful of my hair, jerking my head back to bare my neck to him.

He leaned forward and with one last attempt to give Bree time to do something I reached up and pressed my palm to his chest. Right over my bite mark.

He flinched and growled out. "Stop."

I shook my head as best as I could. I didn't know what the fuck was happening, but the shock and fear coming from him was astronomical. I pressed my hand against him harder.

"I said stop." He hissed before I felt the pain as my arm left my body. He flung it behind him and before I could even move my other one was gone as well.

His hands gripped the sides of my head in a painful vise. I heard voices screaming as my neck started to turn. I knew it was the family, but I didn't know who. As I felt the beginning of my skin give I said, "I love you Jasper always."

With those last words my head left my body.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I've gathered the canned goods and bottled water and am already in deep hiding. So no need to waste time trying to find me. You won't. **

**Next one will be out soon. I promise. **

**For leaving this the way I did and for taking so long I'm offering summaries to those who review for my four new stories coming soon. If you read Senior Year you've already seen them so just let me know so I don't send them again. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**Enjoy and please read the bottom A/N**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Major**_

She fucking ripped Maria apart and made her suffer while doing so. If I wasn't all for killing her I'd have been in awe of that feat.

I don't know what the fuck she thought she was doing when she was put in that blue shit with me. She was talented I'd give her that, but there was no way in hell she was going to beat me.

I let her speak not really paying attention to whatever words were said. They were the truth I could feel that, but they wouldn't change the outcome any. I'd kill her and then her family no matter what she said.

I was going to just make it quick. I was tired of doing nothing and was all for ripping her head off quickly to get her out of my damn way. I'd even be nice and use her lighter since she was nice enough to give it to me.

I never expected the hand on my chest though. The touch did not send a shock through me like Maria's did, instead her touch was worse. All the words I'd heard in my head when I touched it played on repeat at warp speed. I hated hearing them when I touched it, but when she caused them it pissed me off so much more. I had to make her stop. I couldn't rip her head off while this was in my head. It seemed wrong somehow. She wouldn't listen when I told her to stop so I just ripped off her arms. The voice went away as quickly as it had come, relief flooding my body because of it.

Taking her head in my hands I started to twist. I didn't listen to what she said. I was paying attention to the ones outside the blue light. One was yelling at Bree and I realized for the first time she was there in the clearing. Maria had been right about her going to them after all. I'd let her live because of her age and bravery though. As long as she didn't try to attack me that is.

They were yelling at someone named Daniel now too. I needed to finish this so I could deal with them, if only to get them all to shut the fuck up.

Filling her head separate from her body I watched as it slumped to the ground, the legs still twitching slightly. I smiled and set the head down. Turning to find the lighter the blue light disappeared. Fuck I needed to get it quickly. Ghosting over to it I reached down only to drop to my knees when my vision blurred slightly. Shaking my head I closed my eyes not sure what the hell had happened.

When I opened them back up my eyes were clear and I grabbed the lighter off the ground. Standing up I moved with a purpose. No one came at me and I didn't even wonder why. I had a job to do and I would do it.

Reaching the arms first I flicked the lighter and set the flame against the exposed venom. When they were burning I moved onto her body. It caught fire quickly and I watched for a few seconds as it burned. The head was last. Instead of putting the flame to the venom I lit the ends of her hair. I watched as it licked up the strands before finally engulfing the whole thing.

As it started to crumble into ashes everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

"NO, NO, NO!" I screamed out as the blackness left my sight. My thoughts were out of control. What the fuck did I just do? I killed my Bella. I ripped her apart and then burnt her. No. I kept shaking my head trying to get the image of her out of my mind. With my head bowed I gripped my hair in my hands realizing I was holding something. Looking down I saw the lighter and I flung it away as I tried to get away from it as quickly as I could. I was already on the ground and using my hands I dragged myself backwards, flinching when I ran into someone's hard body.

"Jazz, stop. It's Peter."

I shook my head trying to clear the image of Bella burning from my mind. "I killed her." I said it over and over again, not listening to anything he tried to say to me.

I didn't stop until a hard slap landed across my cheek. Bringing my eyes up I found Charlotte kneeling in front of me with an apologetic look. She opened her mouth to speak, but I only heard Carlisle yelling.

"Animals, as many as all of you can find. Hurry."

I heard the whooshing as many vampires ran from the clearing. Glancing to the side I saw Bree lying on the ground in Esme's arms. _God did I hurt her too? _

"No," Charlotte answered and I realized I'd said the last part out loud. "Do you remember her?"

"Yes, I remember everything. Oh god Charlotte I killed Bella." I said breaking down in sobs.

"No you didn't." She said.

"I did, I watched her burn. What the fuck did I do?"

"Jasper stop. You didn't burn her. It's not what you think."

"I did. I did."

"No, we'll explain later, but right now just look." Charlotte said turning my head.

Before I could find what she was wanting me to see I heard it. "Jasper, baby." It was raspy and pain filled, but the most amazing sound I'd ever heard.

Whipping my body around I found her immediately and the sight almost killed me. Carlisle was leaning over her holding her left arm in place, waiting for it to fuse. Her head was still leaking venom while it fused the rest of the way onto her neck and her right arm was lying beside him. I didn't even stand, instead choosing to crawl over to her as fast as I could.

When I made it to her I took her head gently in my hands and laid it in my lap.

"God baby I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," She said wincing when Carlisle moved onto her other arm.

"I did this to you."

"It wasn't you. Please just…" She stopped with a hiss.

"What baby?" I asked running my hands through her hair.

"Let me just look at you. I missed you so much Jasper."

She lifted her left arm, even though I knew it pained her to do so, and cupped my cheek with her hand. I leaned into her touch and whispered, 'I'm sorry."

"I love you." Was her response and it made me feel worse, but I said it back knowing that's what she wanted to hear. How could she love me after what I'd done?

She didn't say anything else as she ran her fingers across my cheek and then under my eyes. I knew they were bright red since I'd fed yesterday. Closing them so she wouldn't have to see the color anymore I waited for her disappointment.

"I don't blame you." She whispered.

"You should. I wasn't strong enough to fight what she did."

"No one could have fought that son." Carlisle said bringing my eyes to him as he finished with Bella's other arm.

"But…"

"No." Carlisle said cutting me off. "You are back with us and are safe. That is all that matters. The rest is forgotten already."

I nodded even though I would never forget what I had done.

"Okay. I can hear the others returning with the animals. Can you help her feed while I check on Bree?"

"Of course." I said looking back down at Bella and running my fingers through her hair. "Is Bree okay?"

"Yes. Using her gift for the first time took a lot of her strength. She just needs to feed and she'll be fine."

"Her gift?"

"We'll explain at the hotel. Right now Bella needs blood." He said as Emmett dropped three deer by my side and Rose followed with a mountain lion.

Carlisle ghosted over to Esme and Bree where Edward and Lexie were setting down their own haul.

Rose crouched down beside me and said, "I can help her Jasper if you want to feed as well."

"I'm not thirsty now." I whispered reaching for the mountain lion and averting my eyes from her. Tearing the fur from the throat I raised Bella's head and moved the lion closer to her mouth. She latched on immediately and drained it dry. I threw it to the side and pulled one of the deer to me, followed by the other two as well. When the third one was drained Bella sat up and turned, throwing her arms around my neck and held onto me tightly, whispering her love for me over and over again.

She stayed locked around me until Carlisle came over once again.

"If you are ready, we can return to the hotel now."

Bella stood and pulled me up with her. I swept her up in my arms and moved toward the rest of the family as they gathered on the edge of the trees. Bree was also being held, but I didn't know by who.

Sensing my confusion Bella whispered. "That's Felix; he's from the Volturi guard. The other two are Demetri and Heidi."

I nodded as we started to run. While we flew threw the trees Bella told me what had happened from the time I ran from that field a month ago up until this morning. I couldn't believe she'd gone to Italy and New Orleans just to help me. I didn't deserve her.

The only thing she couldn't tell me was what Bree's gift was since apparently that is what made me snap out of the spell. We would find that out soon though since we were five minutes from the hotel according to Alice.

Once everyone had made it to Carlisle and Esme's room we settled around to hear what had happened.

"Eleazar I think you're the best one to tell us, since you started yelling first." Carlisle said.

Eleazar slid forward on the chair he was sitting in and started to speak. "I felt her gift when Jasper pulled Bella's arms off." I flinched at his words and he said, "Sorry," before continuing. "I was telling her what to do; praying that it would work because she'd never used it and didn't even know about it until I said something. It didn't seem to work and that's when I yelled at Daniel. She couldn't get through his shield. I was to late to realize that because the next thing happened, but Daniel got it dropped before anything else came about. I told Bree what to do again and thankfully it worked."

"Yes, but what did she do?" Bella asked.

"She made Jasper think he burned you. She can implant thoughts into someone's head and then it's like a movie plays until the thought is over and they think whatever they saw happened."

"Why didn't we think about doing that before? Can't Alec dos something like that?" Emmett asked.

"No," The one named Demetri answered. "He cuts off all senses and all you see is darkness. The closest we've ever seen to something like this is Zafrina, a vampire from the Amazon."

"Yes," Eleazar said coming back in. "Hers is slightly different than Bree's though. Zafrina's gift is an illusion, but you are still able to retain the knowledge that what you are seeing isn't real. Once it's over you are completely aware of where you are and what's going on. Bree's gift seems real and that it is happening at that moment. I'll use myself and Carmen as an example. Zafrina could make Carmen see us having an argument where Bree would be able to make her think we did. When she snapped out of Bree's gift she would still be mad at me until things were explained. If it was Zafrina she would be fine."

"Wow." Emmett said looking over at Bree in wonder. "Would Zafrina's gift have worked?"

"No, he would have known it wasn't real the whole time and would still have the anger afterwards."

Everyone nodded in understand, but there was one thing I needed to know so I asked, "If Bree's gift hadn't of worked, what would have happened?" I looked to Bella as I felt her shift beside me. "What?"

"I would have done what needed to be done to get you back to this family." She said and I felt her remorse. I didn't understand what she meant until I felt her love as well.

My eyes grew wide as I answered my own question, "You would have let me burn you for real."

Venom pooled in her eyes as she nodded slowly.

I stood up quickly, shaking my head. "Why….you…" I couldn't even finish my thought.

I flew into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Moving over to the farthest corner I slid down the wall, drawing my knees up to my chest and burying my head in them. .

She would have sacrificed herself for me. Why would she even think for a second that would be something I would have wanted her to do? I didn't deserve that kind of love.

"Jasper?" My head snapped up to find Bella standing in the doorway and the room empty behind her. When I didn't say anything she stepped forward and shut the door. "Please talk to me."

"Why would you have done that?" I asked.

"Because you're worth it." She said coming over to kneel in front of me. "You are my husband and I love you. Nothing else in this world is more important to me than you and if I had to die to keep you safe then I would."

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. She kept up a steady stream of love, sending it to me as we sat there on the floor. I sent mine back to her, but couldn't stop the regret and guilt from slipping in there as well. She finally moved forward and took my face in between her tiny hands.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock. You are my life and nothing will ever change that. I will do whatever I can to help you get through this. Please let me. Please."

She kept saying please over and over again while moving her head forward. She didn't even stop when our lips met, just kept whispering it over and over again. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into my lap. Her legs and arms locked around me. She pulled back to rest her forehead against mine and her caramel eyes stared into my red ones without judgment. All they held was unconditional love and I knew that I had to do whatever I could to move on from everything. I would do it for her because just as I was her life, she was mine.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Okay people. I hope this makes up for the last one. However, don't get complacent with how this ended. Next chapter will show that as much as Jasper wants to move on for Bella, things are going to be easier said than done. Next one will move the story to a month later and will be in Bella's point of view. **

**I hope I explained Bree's gift okay. Please let me know. **


	15. The letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**So I just have to say that this goes from Bella, to Jasper, and back to Bella. Most of you won't be happy, but this was how it was always supposed to be so bare with me. **

**Also I cried writing Bella's first Pov and Jasper's Pov so I'm just going to warn you about that now. With that being said enjoy the chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

I was completely fucking useless, as a wife and as a mate. Nothing I had done in the past month seemed to help Jasper in the least. The guilt and remorse he felt grew daily and he projected it often, sometimes making it hard for anybody to be around him. Not that he minded any since he barely spoke or wanted to be around any of us anymore. He hunted alone and when he wasn't hunting he sat alone in the library.

I hated that I couldn't help him. I tried to send him my love, but he never acknowledged that he felt it. I tried to tell him he wasn't to blame or it wasn't his fault, but he would always say yes he and it was. I tried to get him to just talk about his time there hoping that it would let him let it go, but he would just continue to stared out the window and shake his head no. I tried to get him to return to our home with me, but he always declined. I don't know why, but it was his choice so I let it go. I've tried to talk him into going away for awhile, to Isle Esme or back to Scotland, but he never acknowledged that it was something he wanted to do.

I was so worried about him. It hurt me that he was still hurting, but if he wouldn't let me in what was I supposed to do. I couldn't make him talk to me, well I could but that would defeat the whole purpose of helping him get better. I missed my Jasper so much and while I knew things were going to be hard I didn't know they were going to be this hard. Hell we hadn't even…

"Bells." I turned my head to see Peter just coming through the trees. I'd been so lost in thought I didn't even hear him approach.

I gave him a small smile and he settled on the ground beside me. We sat in silence for awhile before I asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to find you actually. You've been gone hours and I was worried."

"You mean Charlotte and Esme were and made you come find me."

"That too." He said smiling. "So what's going on?"

"Just thinking. I guess my thoughts got away from me."

"I don't have to ask what or who you're thinking about. Something you want to share though?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore Peter. I feel so lost and useless. He won't let me help him and even if he did I don't know how to go about doing it.""You just have to be there for him Bells. In time things will get better.""Are you sure? I know it's only been a month, but the guilt and remorse grows daily. He's spoken five words to me in the time we've been back here. We haven't been intimate at all. Hell I wear turtlenecks all the time just so he won't see the scars and have it make things worse. I haven't even given him his wedding ring back in fear that he won't take it. That would fucking kill me. Bree's tried to talk to him, but he ignores her and she blames herself for not knowing her gift sooner. I've tried everything and nothing works. I thought when we were in the hotel room things were going to be okay. I felt his resolve, but the next morning after we left it was like all of it just went away. I don't know what changed in his head between the time we held each other until we checked out. I've tried to keep my emotions in check so all he feels is my love but when he projects I slip.

"It didn't help when Felix called a week after they went back to Italy to let me know they all lost their hand as punishment for telling us. You know how that went when he heard. I mean we had to fix the library window when he went through it. Edward said he blamed himself for it too since they came to help him. I just…I…." I broke off as sobs racked my body, cutting off my rambling.

Peter quickly wrapped his arms around me and dragged me into his lap, shushing me quietly.

"I know it's hard and I wish I had the magical answer. I miss my brother and my sister." I looked up at him in question and he continued. "You aren't the same either Bells and haven't been since that day."

"I'm trying. I thought that once we had him home things would be good, but it just seems like everything has gotten worse. I'm so thankful he's here, alive and safe, but he's not the same and it kills me. I want my Jasper back. I miss him so much. More than when he wasn't here at all."

"I know sweetie. Like I said it will just take time."

"Was this how it was when he first left Maria all those years ago?"

"Kind of. I mean he was beat down and hated the life we had to live, but things are different now Bells. He ripped your arms and head off. Hell he was made to think he burned you. While he knows that didn't happen, that image is still there and won't ever go away. Your scars won't ever go away. They are a constant reminder of what he did. We know it wasn't his fault. We know he isn't to blame, but to him he is. Jasper has always been the strongest person I know. He was always the most feared in our first years together and to have something defeat him like it did makes him think he should have been stronger. All he wanted to do when he you two got together was protect you and for him to be the one that hurt you most is something that is hard for him to deal with. He's going to have to forgive himself first before he starts believing anything any of us tells him."

"But it wasn't him. He had no choice."

"You know that, I know that, and everyone else knows that, but to him it goes back to feeling like he wasn't strong enough. I think he thinks that he should have remembered the love you two have. If he had things wouldn't have gone as bad as they did. Plus knowing you would have let yourself die for real to protect him can't help either."

"So what do I do?"

"You continue to do what you're doing. You tell him you love him everyday. You send it to him all the time. You tell him you don't blame him and you just be there. He will probably end up snapping at you and say things he doesn't mean, but you deal with it and just love him. Eventually things will one day get better. Only you and him will get him through this. I think too once his eyes go back to gold will help as well. Okay?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly. He patted my back for a few minutes before kissing my forehead and pushing me to stand up. He followed and together we ran back to the house. I passed by the living room where most of the family was located and walked up the stairs to the library. I pushed the door open and found the room empty. With a sigh I returned to my room and took a quick shower before lying on the bed, twisting my wedding band around on my finger.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

_**(Two days later…early, early morning)**_

I was always hurting her now. I couldn't seem to help it though. I didn't deserve her forgiveness. I didn't deserve her love. I didn't deserve to be held blameless. Everything was my fault. I should have killed Maria a long time ago. I should have remembered Bella and everything we had. I should have listened when her voice sounded in my head. I should have….done something.

I was going to try I really was, but then I saw her that morning in the hotel and everything changed. She was in the bathroom getting ready to check out and the door wasn't shut all the way. She was changing her shirt and I watched as she slipped it over her head. The raised ridges around her shoulders and neck stood out in shocking clarity. The bite marks Maria had inflicted on her back and sides glared mockingly at me. Telling me that I couldn't protect her. That I did that to her. That I let that happen.

It was then I shut down. I couldn't talk to her and hear the love in her voice for me. I couldn't look in her eyes and see it shining out of them. It was bad enough to feel it and know that I shouldn't have it. I couldn't hear the family tell me that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't like this was some slip up I had when my control was bad. This was worse, far worse than anything I could have ever done. I could have slaughtered the whole country of Mexico and it wouldn't make me feel as guilty as hurting my wife or my brother, because I did that shit too.

I was a fucking monster and should just be put down.

Groaning, and in a very human moment, I scrubbed my hands hard against my face. I stood and jumped from the window, taking off into the forest. I hunted every night whether I was thirsty or not. My eyes were still orange and I wanted the physical reminder that they had been red gone completely.

Running through the trees I quickly took down three deer before collapsing on my back onto the ground. I was so full it wasn't even funny, but nothing took away the pain and I don't know why I thought having my honey eyes back would be different.

Sighing I sat up and turned to go back to the house, climbing back through the library window. Before I sat down I noticed I needed a new change of clothes. I listened to see where the rest of the family was so I could make sure not to run into anybody. I didn't want them to have to talk to me. Finding that everyone was downstairs I flew to the bedroom and grabbed some jeans out of my dresser before going into the bathroom.

The hot water felt so good rolling across my skin that I waited until it turned cold before stepping out and drying off. Throwing my pants on I left the bathroom to find Bella leaning against the open doorframe. Fuck I hadn't even heard her come in.

We stood staring at each other until she finally took a deep breath and asked, "We're all going shopping and then to the movies. Do you want to go?"

I shook my head and said, "Not today."

She bit her lip and looked down her hurt hitting me like a wrecking ball before it was swiftly pulled back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. It was the only thing I could give her.

She shrugged her shoulders and raised her head. "It's fine. I just …" She trailed off and looked back down.

"What?"

"Nothing. I guess I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you." I said after a few seconds of hesitation and moved into the closet to get a shirt.

I was reaching for one when I heard, "Do you?"

My hand slipped at the question and I hit a bag knocking it off the shelf onto the floor. Flying to the door I found her gone and then heard the cars starting up outside. Fuck I had once again hurt her.

I let out a deep breath and went back to the closet, reaching for the bag I knocked over. Picking it up I saw an envelope lying on the ground under it-my name written across the front. I dropped the bag and picked the envelope up. The handwriting was Bella's I knew without a doubt. I carried it out to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed, feeling the extra weight that shouldn't have been there. Pulling the flap out my breath caught in my throat as I dumped my wedding band in my hand.

I stared at it for an hour as it sat perched in my hand, debating on whether or not to put it on. In the end I couldn't. It was just one more thing I didn't deserve.

Setting it on the bed I moved onto the paper that was inside the envelope with it. Opening it up I began to read…

_Hey Baby,_

_I'm sorry. I know if you're reading this things didn't work out like I wanted them to. I hope that you can forgive me for the choice I made. I know it's not something you would have ever wanted me to do, but in my mind it was the only way. _ _I couldn't leave you with her. I know how much you hated that life and I did the only thing I could to get you back with the family. They missed you almost as much as I did. _

_I know things will be hard now and all I can ask is that you let the family take care of you. Let them be there and help you through this. I'm not stupid enough to think you won't be upset or blame yourself, but please don't. I did this because I love you so much. I will continue to love you wherever I am and I will miss you everyday. _

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I hope you know that. You showed me what life was all about and I will always be thankful for that and you. _

_I will always be there just out of sight watching over you. Remember that. You'll feel me in the wind, sun, and rain. Every step of your existence I'll be right beside you even if you can't see me and please let it be a long one. I can't do this knowing that you won't continue to walk this earth. Please continue to live, for me. That may be selfish of me to ask that of you, but I don't care. You are my life Jasper Whitlock and I will love you forever. Please just give me this once last thing. _

_I have to go now. It's time to pack and I'll be able to see you again soon. I can't wait to look at that beautiful face. I've missed it. _

_I'm putting my wedding band along with yours and a necklace in the envelope. I wore your band around my neck while you were gone and it was the one thing that gave me comfort and helped me get through this past month. Holding it I felt closer to you. I hope mine can give you the same comfort. _

_I love you and again I'm so sorry. _

_Love always,_

_Bella_

I let the paper flutter from my hands as I buried my head into them. I couldn't do this anymore. I needed time to think about things and I couldn't do that here. Standing up I flew to the closet. I had to hurry.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

"BELLA!" I whipped around hearing Alice's shrill voice from ten stores away.

"Fuck," Edward hissed from beside me as he grabbed my arm and moved us in her direction, with Lexie, Peter, and Charlotte following behind us. .

"What's going on?"

"Jasper." He growled. "We have to hurry."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He's leaving. Alice saw him packing and getting on a plane."

"Will we make it in time?" I asked horror struck. Why would he do this?

"No, but she saw where he was going. We need to get home, pack you a bag, and get your passport."

We made it too Alice and Daniel quickly. Alice was looking at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Bella."

"What happened?"

"I think he found your letter. He had his wedding band and he was grabbing clothes."

"Where is he going?"

"Scotland. He'll fly out before you can make it to the airport, but you can make the flight after. You'll land a few hours later. I can't see yet where he will go when he gets there though."

"It's fine, I'll find him. Where are the others?"

"Meeting us at the cars," Peter answered flipping his phone closed.

We all headed for the parking garage as fast as we could without drawing anymore attention than we already had.

Once we got in the cars and started the drive home Peter looked back at me and asked, "Bells you okay?"

"Yep," I said. "I'll be fine once I kick his ass." I was hurt and worried before, but now I was pissed off. How dare he leave? How dare he do this? How dare he fucking make this choice without telling me?

I was not some fly by night thing he played with on occasion. I was his fucking wife and mate and I was not going to let him go without a fight. I've told him that before and if he chose not to believe me then, well he had another thing coming.

We made it home in record time and I flew to our room. The letter I'd written was lying on the floor and I picked it up, balling it in my fist. I quickly packed some clothes and grabbed my passport and anything else I needed.

As I zipped my bag up my eyes fell on my wedding band. It only took a moment for me to make a decision at what I wanted to do after I found him and we had our talk. Before I could call her name she and Edward were standing beside me.

"We'll make sure things are taken care of." Alice said grinning.

I nodded my thanks. "Everybody the same, but you, Bree, and Daniel this time as well too. Eleazar can do the other and call Felix too."

"Thank you Bella and we'll take care of it promise."

I nodded again and said, "I'll see all of you soon."

I hugged both of them and then the rest of the family waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

When I got to Carlisle he said, "Your ticket is waiting at check in and a rental car in Scotland. I couldn't get the private plane until tomorrow, but it will be in Scotland ready for when you leave to come back."

"Thanks dad." I said before moving on to Bree. "You be good okay?"

"I will," She said with a roll of her eyes. "Just bring him back normal please. I'm ready to get to know the real Jasper."

"Oh honey, he'll be back. Trust me."

She gave me a tight hug and I headed for the front door.

As I pulled it open Peter said, "Hit him for me Bells."

I chuckled as I walked down the front steps. I can't believe I was going to get my husband once again. Damnit.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well? Didn't end like you thought it would did it. However the angst is pretty much over. There will be an argument in the next one, but then I think all will be happy with the way it ends. We are on to the HEA now. *big goofy smile***


	16. Getting my Jasper back

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**Okay guys well as you can see it is Friday and I leave for vacation tomorrow. Of course that means I won't be finishing the story completely, but I think the way I left it will make you guys happy. There isn't a cliffhanger or anything. I was good. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my wifey because she's been oober busy and needs a little pick me up. I love ya babe.  
**

**You will get Jasper's thoughts on the events in this chapter in the next one. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see you guys when I get back. Have a save Fourth to those who celebrate.  
**

**Oh who loved Eclipse? Show of hands. Both of mine are up; it was fuck awesome and Jasper was so yummy. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

The flight to Scotland was long, but it gave me time to think about what I wanted to say to Jasper. I understood that he was dealing with a lot right now, but that didn't give him the right to do this to me, to his family, and to himself. I was hurt and angry. He chose to walk out that door and not leave a note or a goodbye, like I meant nothing to him. He was going to listen to me whether he wanted to or not and I wasn't leaving this place without him so he better listen good.

It was late morning when I finally touched down in Scotland and settled into the seat of the rented Audi. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my cellphone and turned it on, immediately hearing the chirp of a new voicemail.

I pressed the buttons to call it and put it to my ear, hearing Alice on the other side.

_He's in the town you honeymooned at. There's a little cliff overlooking a lake that he's sitting on the edge of. Go down the main street back out of town and I'll call before you need to turn. Me and the girls are also already working on what you wanted us too. Things are going to be good. Talk to you in a few and don't hit that man, he's not paying attention. _

I laughed as I hung up the phone and pulled from the parking spot, slamming my brakes on a few seconds later when a man didn't even get off his phone long enough to look both ways. Idiot. Shaking my head as he got out of my way I floored it. The hour drive to the small town left me time to decide what color Audi and features in it I was going to buy when I got home because fuck I wanted one.

As I left the town behind me my phone rang. Picking it up off the seat I hit the answer button.

"Hello."

_"Okay Bella, you're going to take the next left, second right, and first left. Follow that until the end. It will take probably 10 minutes on the last road. There isn't a trail, but you'll be able to follow his scent."_

"Alright thanks Alice."

_"Anytime."_

"Is everything going okay?" I asked as I made my first turn.

"_Yep and you are going to love what we've found. We're leaving in the morning so we'll be there tomorrow night and get things set up. Everyone will see you when you arrive. Felix said he wouldn't miss it for the world either."_

"Good and thank you. I know I've been a bitch to you at times, but you're really helping me here."

"_You had every reason to be the way you were to me. I was the bitch and deserved everything."_

"Yeah." I said smiling and turning onto the next road.

Her tinkling laugh met my ears and she said, _"That's it, so go get your man and we'll see you soon."_

"Okay. Love ya sis."

She didn't say anything for a minute, but then I heard a whispered, _"Love you too sis," _before she hung up.

I flipped my phone closed and set it beside me. I couldn't be mad at Alice anymore, not with what she was at the moment getting ready for me.

I made the rest of the drive quickly and pulled to the side of the road. Getting out I sniffed the air and took off in the direction I needed. I ran for probably five minutes before I saw the trees start to thin and I slowed to a quick walk.

When I got the edge of the trees I could see him. His back was to me as he stared out over the expanse and his legs dangled over the sides. From his emotions I could tell he was lost in whatever he was thinking about since he hadn't realized I was there.

I took two steps before snapping a twig and alerting him. His head whipped around followed by his whole body as he stood.

"Bel…"

I shook my head interrupting him and started to speak. "Surprised to see me? I don't know why because I once told you that if you left without me asking I would find you. I also remember telling you that I would kick your ass up one side and down the other when I did too. So I'm just wondering what in the fucking hell possessed you to walk out that door."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need or want an apology Jasper. I want to know why."

"Because all I keep doing is hurt you."

"And you don't think this didn't hurt? Fuck Jasper you walking out that door hurt me more than anything else that has happened."

"I ripped you apart and would have burned you. How is that not worse?"

"Because this decision was yours. You made the choice to walk away. You chose to not leave a note or say goodbye. You chose to leave me; not the Major, not Maria, but you."

"The other was mine too."

"No it wasn't. When are you going to realize that? When are you going to see that everything you did that month was because of her? Because she had to put a spell on you? When are you going to figure out that you had no say so in anything?"

"Why can't you understand that is who I used to be?"

"Used to. You aren't the Major anymore and haven't been for a very long time."

"A month isn't that long ago Bella."

"I'm not talking about then. That time was just a sadistic bitch's attempt to take someone who didn't belong with her; who never belonged with her. You are my husband and my mate. You belong with me, you are meant for me, and you will always be my Jasper. You will never be the Major in my eyes because if given the choice you would never be him again. He died the moment you left her to go with Peter and Charlotte. And when you realize that everyone will be much better off."

"But I can't just let things go. Every time I look at you I see what I did; the scars that I inflicted. I'm ashamed of them."

I laughed without humor and reached up, pulling my shirt from my body and tossing it to the side. His eyes grew wide as I stood there in my bra and jeans before he quickly looked away.

"Look at me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Look at me and tell me what you see. You owe me that."

His head slowly turned and his eyes swept over me, taking in all of the scars. I turned so he could see the ones on my back as well.

"Now what do you see?"

'That I couldn't protect you. That I couldn't keep you safe. That I'm a bastard."

"You want to know what I see. These…" I said pointing to the marks Maria left on me. "…show me that I earned the right to call myself a vampire. That I beat the ass of a fucked up bitch who needed to die. These…" I let my fingers trace over the marks on my shoulders, neck, wrists, and above my heart that he had given me. "…show me that I am loved beyond anything I ever imagined I could be. "And these…" I pointed to each of the scars that encircle my neck and shoulders. "…show me that I did what I had to for the man I love just as much. Something I would do again in a heartbeat, so don't you dare stand there and say they make you ashamed. Each and every one of them made sure I get to be with you forever so I will gladly wear them every day of my existence. Saying you are ashamed of them is the same as saying you are ashamed of me. Are you ashamed of me Jasper?"

"No. I could never be ashamed of you Bella."

"Then you have to realize that they are a part of me in every way, shape, and form just like yours are a part of you. And baby I love each and every one of your scars." I stepped forward and placed my hand on his chest. "This one especially. I love you and I will continue to love you; nothing will ever change that. I miss you. You are the only thing I can't live without." I slid my hand up to his neck and brushed my thumb across the bottom of his jaw. "I need my husband…" I stopped speaking long enough to jerk his chin down to my level. "So suck it up, deal with whatever shit you need to deal with in your head right now, and move the fuck on because I'll be damn if I let you go one more hour away from me." With that I pressed my lips quickly to his and then pushed him back. "Now I'll be at the car and when you decide that you want to be the strong man I married and promised a forever to, you can come find me."

Without another word I turned, grabbed my shirt, and ran into the trees, sliding it back on as I went. Half of me hoped he'd stop me and the other half wanted him to deal with whatever so we could move on. When I got back to the car I slid myself up onto the hood, crossed my ankles and arms, and I waited. It didn't take him long.

He came barreling out of the trees and only stopping when he was in front of me. I slowly uncrossed everything and raised my hands to his face. I let my thumbs trace under his eyes and smiled when I saw they were no longer conflicted. I moved my hands down to run across his shoulders, my eyes following them, and I was happy to see they no longer slumped forward in defeat. When I looked back to his face I found him smiling slightly and it made me pull him into my arms.

I hugged him tightly and felt his arms come around me holding me to his chest; his face buried into my neck.

I felt him press his lips to my skin before he whispered, "I'm so sorry baby for everything. I love you so much." A shudder went through me at his words and he pulled back. "What?"

"I just missed hearing you say that."

"In that case…" He cupped my cheeks in his hands and brought his lips an inch from mine and said. "Baby, I love you, I love you, I love you."

When he said it the last time he moved that last inch and pressed our mouths together, his tongue coming out to graze my bottom lip. I opened immediately and we started a slow dance as our hands started to roam. His swept up my sides taking my shirt with them and pulled it over my head quickly. I watched his eyes ghost over my scars and I took his face, bringing them back to look into mine.

"Don't."

He gave me a slight smile and reached around me to unhook my bra, pulling the straps from my arms. His hands came around and pushed on my shoulders until I lay back onto the car. My eyes fluttered closed as his hands slid down my arms and ran lightly across my belly.

A sigh left my lips as I felt his kiss one of my scars. He continued to kiss each one that Maria left and then the ones on my shoulders and neck before lying against me and welding our mouths together again; we only broke apart when I pulled his shirt from him.

He moved his lips down my neck and as his tongue traced around a hard nipple I hissed. After giving it ample attention he moved to the other giving it the same. His lips then trailed down to the waistband of my jeans and his fingers quickly undid them. His lips brushed softly from hip to hip as he lowered the zipper and slid my pants and panties down my legs, removing them and my shoes.

He breathed in deep, a growl rumbling from his chest. He kissed back up my body and my hands immediately latched onto his button and zipper. Once they were undone I rose up to a sitting position and pushed them along with his boxers over his hips.

He moved away long enough to take them all the way off and came back pulling my legs around his waist. As our mouths met once again he slowly pushed into me. When his hips were flush against mine he started to pull out and I squeezed my legs tightly holding him still.

"Don't move yet. I just want to feel you for a minute." I whispered. He nodded and rested his forehead against mine.

Honey stared into orange for what seemed like hours before he finally said, "Baby I need to move."

I growled, earning one back and shifted my hips. He responded with a hard quick thrust that sent me falling back onto the car. His hands gripped my hips as he continued to slam into me.

God I had missed this. It had been too long and I was going to fall over the edge quickly. I felt his desire rising even more and knew he wasn't far off either.

I pushed myself up, wrapping my arms around his neck and crushed our lips together as I hung precariously on the edge. I knew what was needed to push us over and I broke away trailing my lips across his jaw and down his neck to his shoulder. I felt his mouth land on my shoulder as well and as if we were one we both bit at the same time, throwing us into extreme bliss and pleasure. I groaned out his name as my orgasm washed over me and he did the same. I could feel him pulsing inside of me and I wanted to stay like this forever.

We stayed locked together for a few more seconds before we pulled back and sealed the wounds we'd made. Jasper slipped from inside me, causing us to both groan from the loss. I chuckled quietly as we once again wrapped ourselves around each other.

"I love you Jasper." I said.

"I love you too Isabella. More than I could ever say."

"Good thing you don't have to then. You can always let me feel it." And he did and when I sent mine back it started round two.

As we pulled apart a second time Jasper let out a deep laugh that was music to my ears.

"What?" I asked sliding from the hood of the car to find my clothes.

"Did you get the insurance with the rental car?" He asked.

"I think so, why?"

"Because it's needed." He said pointing to the hood. I glanced down and cracked up seeing the huge ass dent right in the middle.

"Totally worth the money." I said dragging his head down to plant a deep kiss on his lips.

We pulled away from each other and finished dressing. Once Jasper had his clothes back on he returned to the edge of the trees and grabbed his bag before moving over to the passenger side, opening the door for me.

I smiled and started to slide into my seat before I remember something. Stopping I reached a hand up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked, rubbing the spot and looking at me in confusion.

"Sorry, Peter told me too." I answered with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, grumbling that he'd deal with him later and pointed to the seat. I settled in and he shut the door. He walked at a human pace around the front to the driver's side and I watched him with a smile on my face.

I looked over as he climbed in beside me, shutting the door behind him. Before he started the car he leaned across the middle and laid a soft kiss against my lips whispering, "Let's go home baby."I nodded and gave him another small peck before he turned us around and headed for the airport.

He still had a small bit of guilt left, but I knew that soon it would be completely gone. We were going to be okay and for that I was beyond thankful.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well? What do you think? Two more regular chapters and an epilogue left. **


	17. Reaffirm

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**Hey guys I'm back. I had a great time on vacation but I'm glad to be home. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

"Let's go home baby." That one statement held so much. I felt a small bit of guilt at the fact I hadn't acted like I wanted to be there for the past month, but I didn't let it get to me. I could fix it now and had every intention to because god did I love my wife.

I knew when I walked out that door she would come after me. I knew she would also be very mad, but like the idiot I was I did it any way.

I'd been sitting on that ledge an hour when she showed up and preceded to hand me my emo ass. Everything she said was the truth. Everything I did was because of Maria. I would never have done the things I did if it wasn't for her.

And then she pulled out her piece de resistance. The scars. The ones that I realized after her take on them were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. In the small amount of time it took me to follow her to the car I was able to understand that all I had been feeling about them was the exact same way I thought people felt about me when they saw mine, something I despised. It was so completely fucked up and wrong that I fully deserved the smack to the back of the head and more.

Once again though Bella proved how much stronger she was than the rest of us. She was done and the past two months of hurt and anger was a distant memory to her. All that mattered now was that we were together again, we would be happy, and I would spend the rest of my life on this earth making sure we stayed that way. We wou….

"Stop." Bella said, causing me to slam on the brakes. Glancing over I raised an eyebrow, only to find her not looking at me. As I followed her line of sight I heard, "Where is it?"

It took about a second for me to realize what she was talking about and without a word I reached into my front pocket, pulling out my wedding band.

"Baby, I'm so…"

She shook her head interrupting my apology and held her hand out. "Just give it to me."

With worry I placed it in her palm. She twirled it around with her fingers before leaning over and taking my left hand in hers.

"I can't even begin to tell you how many times I thought about doing this in the last two months," She whispered, sliding it into place.

I let out a deep whoosh of air at her words. I knew she wouldn't want me to apologize for anything so I just reached over and dragged her into my lap, hugging her tight to my body.

"I love you, Bella." I said into her hair.

"I love you too."

She pulled away and gave me a peck on the lips before going back over to her seat. Taking her hand I gave it a quick squeeze. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and I once again started for the airport.

When we arrived the car check in guy took one look at the hood and raised an eyebrow in question.

I shrugged my shoulder and said, "We got the insurance."

His eyes moved over the dent again and then onto Bella. I smirked and grabbed her around the waist as lust and envy flowed off him.

Bella jabbed me in the side and rolled her eyes before saying, "Come on the plane is waiting."

As we walked away I glanced back to find the guy staring at her ass. Sending him a dose of fear I was rewarded with the sight of him running back to his little kiosk thing.

"Was that necessary?" Bella asked as we made our way to check in.

"No, but it was fun." I said chuckling to myself.

She shook her head, but grinned and pulled me along to the counter.

We settled on the plane a few minutes later and after a small wait were in the air. The flight was long, but we made use of the alone time, the bedroom, and the couch.

When the pilot announced we were five minutes from landing we grudgingly dressed and settled into our seats.

As soon as we stepped off the plane I knew something was up. For one we sure as hell weren't in Michigan and Bella had pulled her shield up to block her emotions from me.

"What's going on baby?" I asked as we walked to the entrance of the airport.

"Making our first side trip before heading home." She answered.

"Why?"

"You'll see." She said smiling over at me. "Do you know where we are?"

"Rio." I answered immediately. "Are we going to Isle Esme?"

"Yep."

That was the last thing she said as we found a taxi, drove to the marina, and boarded a boat. Bella turned the controls over to me and as I sliced us through the water she stared up at the stars, peace and contentment radiating off her. I let her be and tried to figure out what was going on, but couldn't come up with anything other than more alone time which I was completely okay with.

It was around 3:30 in the morning when I finally saw the outline of the massive island in the distance. The house that sat upon it looked like every light was on and again my mind went to what was up. I didn't have to much time to think before we were pulling up to the dock.

As we walked toward the house the silence was broken.

"It's about time you two got here. Glad you decided to pull your head out of your ass." Peter said immerging from the forest to the right of us, Charlotte walking beside him, grinning.

I shot him a glare as he stopped in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out in a few hours." Charlotte said. "Now you and Peter are going into the house while I steal Bella. Peter will give you your instructions then. Don't try anything else than what he says. I don't want to have to hurt you. Understand?"

I nodded and looked at Bella, who was rocking back on her heels with a smile gracing her lips. She gave me a big grin when she caught my eye and tiptoed up to kiss me before sprinting off with Charlotte toward the house. I was surprised when they ran around it instead of inside.

"Where…?"

"No questions." Peter said as he made for the house. "You'll find out soon enough."

I growled lowly, but followed behind him. We were walking up the steps when he stopped and turned.

"Did she hit you for me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now I don't have to, but you ever leave my little sister like that again and I promise you, sire or not, I will fuck you up. Got it?"

"That's one promise you won't be able to keep."

"That's what I wanted to hear, now let's go."

We walked into the house and back into the big bedroom that faced the beach in the back.

I stood just inside the door as he glanced at his watch and turned to me. "Okay, you need to shower, put those on," He paused to point to the clothes on the bed. "At exactly 6 you leave the door in here and follow the scents."

I waited for him to continue but when he didn't I asked, "That's all I get?"

"Yep. See you in a couple hours." With that he flew out the back door and into the forest.

I shook my head at the mystery and moved over to the clothes to see if they could tell me something. I immediately noticed there were no shoes and I had my answer to why when I say a piece of paper sitting on the top.

Picking it up I recognized Alice's handwriting and then began to read the instructions for the outfit.

_With the top shirt leave half the buttons undone and roll the sleeves up to your elbows. DO NOT TUCK IT IN EITHER. Also don't worry with shoes or socks. _

That was it, but as I picked up the clothes I thought I knew what was going on and I hoped to hell I wasn't wrong.

Smiling I grabbed everything and headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then dressed in the tan cargo pants, white wife beater, and white button up, making sure to do as Alice said.

I was just rolling up the last sleeve when I felt nervousness hit me along with a little bit of fear. Turning toward the door my eyes scanned the beach searching for the source of the emotions.

My eyes locked on her as soon as she came through the trees. She was walking at a slow human pace the nerves and fear rising slightly with each step she took.

I sent as much calm as I could to her and saw her breathe in deeply before she raised her eyes to meet mine. I gave her a small smile and said, "Hey Bree."

She didn't respond until there was a few feet left in between us and then she said, "Hey Jasper. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Of course."

"Okay I really just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Alright, bur what do you have to be sorry for?"

"For making you think what I did. It was the only way to keep Bella safe and I had to. I'm sorry I made you upset."

I closed the distance and placed a hand on her shoulder, using the other to tip her chin up. "You did nothing wrong. If it wasn't for you Bella would not be here now. I would have…" I choked over the next word, but cleared my throat and continued. "…killed her for real and that is something I don't even want to think about."

"But you left. If I had known about my gift sooner then maybe I could have done something else and you wouldn't have…"

"I left because I couldn't get past what I did, not because of anything you did or didn't do. It was all on me and a stupid decision. I was mad at myself; no one else. You helped me more than you will ever know." She was biting her lip, but I could feel she was starting to believe me, so I said one more thing to make sure she understood. "I owe you for my life and for Bella's life. You saved us both."

She stood silent for a moment going over my words and then she smiled. "Okay."

I smiled in return and said, "Things will be better from now on."

"I know." She said, "Things have been better since I ran away. Thank you for being nice to me."

"You're welcome. You won't ever have to worry about being treated the way you were again."

"I know that too. I have a family now and I love them all so much."

I smiled again and patted her shoulder before dropping my hand. She returned the smile and started to speak, but her phone rang interrupting her. Pulling it from her pocket she rolled her eyes as she looked at the screen.

"I have to go." She said shutting it. "I'll see you in a little bit. Alice said to remind you to leave here at exactly 6."

I nodded and shook my head at the pixie. I got another big smile and she darted for the trees. Just before she crossed into them I called her name.

When she stopped to look back I asked, "When we all get back home would you like to come live with Bella and I?"

I felt her happiness as she nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good, now go before Alice comes looking for you and please tell Bella I love her."

"I will." She called, disappearing at the same time.

I went back inside to wait and when six finally rolled around I took off for my wife. It wasn't hard to pick up the trail of my family. Every one of them was there and I once again smiled at what I thought was going on.

As I ran I realized I'd never ventured this far into Isle Esme. I'd only been here once before on a family vacation and I had not taken the time to explore like the rest of the family. I regretted that now as I looked at all the trees and flowers spread around. It was peaceful and quiet. I actually had to stop briefly when I came upon a small waterfall and pond. It was enclosed on one side by a rock wall covered in green moss. The rest of the side had green palm fronds and other plants right up to edge. I wanted to return here with Bella very soon.

I started moving again quickly, but slowed down as the trees started to thin. Walking through the last of them I came out on a beach and even though my breath was not needed it still caught in my chest as I took in the scene before me.

There wasn't a big to do of flowers or even an archway. There weren't chairs. There was however an aisle made up of hot pink flowers. On one side stood Carlisle and Esme with the Denali coven. On the other were vampires I didn't know personally, but knew they were the Volturi guard.

At the end of the aisle stood my brothers, in the same clothing as me, and my sisters and Bree, all looking beautiful in their strapless pink and orange dresses. Eleazar stood in the middle in front of the ocean and the sun that was just now peaking over the horizon, making the sky match the girls.

What I didn't see though was her. The one that I most wanted to. Taking a step forward Peter grinned and pointed to the left. Turning my head I lost all train of thought.

She was walking toward me slowly. Her hair hanging lose down her back with the same pink flower as the aisle stuck above her ear. The slight breeze was her hair and dress blowing it slightly to the side. Her dress was strapless, beading around the bust before giving away to flow to the ground. She was barefoot as well and god was she beautiful. The smile on her face just making her more so and I couldn't keep the one off mine.

When she made it to me her hand came up to cup my cheek as she rose up and placed a soft kiss upon my lips. Pulling back she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." I said kissing her again.

Pulling back a second time we both smiled and her hand slid down to take mine, our fingers intertwining. We turned toward the group in front of us and found all of them smiling as well. We started toward them, walking until we were in front of Eleazar.

He gave us a bright smile and started.

"If you ask a human what love means most will probably give you a generic answer similar to what's in the dictionary. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. To our kind though if you are lucky enough to experience it you know the real answer. It's sacrifice, happiness, peace, and putting someone else before you without a thought. These two that stand before me are the epitome of that definition. I've seen it with my own eyes as have most of the rest of you.

"They've been though a lot in their relationship. More than any of us will ever have to deal with. They've been threatened and kept apart, but in the end they've found their way back to where they are now, stronger and more together than they were before.

"Five years ago vows were spoken between these two, making a promise that they would love each other forever. While we all know that those vows still stand today, we are here to just reiterate them. With that being said Jasper do you still promise to show Bella everyday what she means to you?"

I looked to my beautiful wife, my eyes blurring with venom, and said, "I do."

"And do you Bella still promise to be by Jasper's side and make him as happy as he's made you?"

Her eyes were just as coated with venom as mine as she gazed at me and said, "I do."

I gave her a smile as Eleazar said, "With the confirmation of the promises made that day five years ago I once again pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper you may kiss your bride."

I brought my hands up and cupped Bella's cheeks, leaning forward as I did so.

"I love you," I whispered as I pressed our lips together.

The kiss was deepened almost immediately and we didn't pull apart until everyone started clearing their throats. Laughing Bella stepped back and said, "I love you too."

We turned to our family and Eleazar announced, "I present to you Jasper and Bella Whitlock."

The others clapped and we walked up the aisle and I thought the family would swarm us, but was surprised when everyone stayed where they were.

Lexie clapped her hands and called all attention to her. "Okay well we all know that we can't have a normal reception because that would just be a weird buffet. However we are going to do the rest of one. We've wired things up here so we can dance, swim suits are available for swimming, or you can just get to know the ones that weren't at the first wedding. Now before we all converge on the happy couple and get things started Alice has something she wants to say. Alice."

All eyes turned to Alice as she stepped forward. "When Bella made the decision to renew the vows she also wanted us to find a song for her and Jasper's first dance. I knew the perfect one right away and after having the others listen to it too they agreed. So Bella and Jasper this is your song."

She nodded over toward Emmett who hit play on a remote and music started to immediately float from the trees. Taking Bella in my arms we swayed and stared at each, listening to the perfect song.

_Too many billion people  
Running around the planet  
What is the chance in heaven  
That you'd find your way to me  
Tell me what is this sweet sensation  
It's a miracle that's happened  
Though I searched for an explanation  
Only one thing it could be  
_

_That I was born for you  
It was written in the stars  
Yes I was born for you  
And the choice was never ours  
It's as if the powers of the universe  
Conspired to make you mine  
And till the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you  
_

_Too many foolish people  
Trying to come between us  
None of them seems to matter  
When I looked into your eyes  
Now I know why I belong here  
In your arms I found the answer  
Somehow nothing would seemed so wrong here  
If they'd only realized  
_

_That I was born for you  
And that you were born for me  
And in this random world  
This was clearly meant to be  
What we have the world  
Could never understand  
Or ever take away  
And till the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you  
_

_What we have the world  
Could never understand  
Or ever take away  
And as the years go by  
Until the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you_

As the song ended I leaned forward and captured Bella's lips with mine. Pulling back after a few seconds I said, "You were."

"As you were for me." She whispered, kissing me again.

Before we could break the kiss it was broken for us by Peter as he swept Bella away and into a hug. I rolled my eyes, but hearing her laughter made it okay and I turned to hug Charlotte.

We made the rounds hugging the family and when I got to Alice I hugged her tightly and whispered, "Thank you. It was a perfect song."

She gave me a smile and nodded her head slightly, moving out of the way for Carmen.

Once the hugs were out of the way the music started. Emmett, Rose, Charlotte, and Peter immediately started making fools of themselves while Bree had disappeared with some of the Denali's. They were all back in just a few minutes having changed into bathing suits.

Bella took my hand and pulled me toward the Volturi to make introductions. I met two of the brothers first. Caius seemed pretty cool and Aro was just strange. He took my hand right away and knowing his gift I just let him be as he leaned over our hands.

"Amazing," Was all he said as he pulled back.

I nodded once because it really wasn't, but I didn't feel like getting into it.

We moved away a moment later and I asked, "Where is the other one?"

"He stayed in Italy with Chelsea and Jane. He never goes anywhere."

"Why?"

She smiled sadly. "He didn't have a Bree."

"Oh," I said frowning. "He's how they knew."

"Yeah."

We didn't say anything else for a second but then I asked, "What about the other two?"

"Well Chelsea is who he's closest with and she won't leave him. As for Jane…" Bella chuckled quietly before continuing. "Last time we didn't get along real well."

"What happened?"

"She caused Peter pain and I threatened to kill her. Aro thought it would be best if she stayed away, since she would more than likely piss me off and I would be tempted to do it again."

"Nice."

"She's a bitch. It's so bad her own brother thinks so as well. Speaking of him, this is Alec."

We'd stopped in front of a young kid. He was ginning at Bella and reached to give her a hug.

She returned it and then he held out his hand to me which I took. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Glad to see everything worked out."

"Me too." I said smiling and noticed he was no longer looking at me and Bella. I followed his line of sight to see him staring out at the water and Bree.

"I think I'll go swimming." He said.

"She's thirteen." I growled in warning.

"And I'm fifteen, so she'll make a good friend." He said walking away.

"Did he just dismiss me?" I asked in shock.

"Yep." Bella said laughing. "But he's right. She needs someone her age that has this life and I'm thinking he does too. Well someone other than Jane anyway."

"As long as he behaves." Bella rolled her eyes and took my hand. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing baby, let's go. I want you to meet the three that helped the most."

She dragged me over to four people; one I realized was a freaking human.

"Jasper this is Demetri, Heidi, Felix, and Gianna."

"Hey man," Felix said as the other three smiled.

"Hey, thanks for everything." I said sincerely.

"Not a problem. We're just glad things ended good."

"You and me both." I said and then remembered what had happened to them. "Sorry about your hands."

"It only lasted a week, so no big deal." Heidi spoke up. "Can't have three of the guard walking around with missing pieces of a limb just in case."

"Yes, but…"

"Hey," Demetri said interrupting me. "It was worth it and we would do it again."

"Alright."

They nodded and we moved away to dance. As I held Bella in my arms I mentioned Gianna.

"Please tell me she wasn't brought in to kill."

"No, she's the receptionist at the castle in case a human wonders in. She's been there four years and Felix has been in love with her the entire time. I kind of helped him see she felt the same way. He told her when they returned and when they go back this time he's changing her."

We fell silent after that and continued to dance, laughing often at Peter or Emmett and even Felix as they danced.

Around midday I decided we'd been there long enough that we could chance sneaking away for a few minutes.

Taking Bella's hand in mine I walked us toward the trees, passing by Alice and Edward, both giving us shit eating grins, but not saying a word.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as we left the others behind.

"A place I saw coming here."

"The waterfall."

I nodded and felt her squeeze my hand.

It didn't take us long to get there and then we didn't say a word, we just felt. Pulling Bella in front of me, facing away, I reached up and slid the zipper of her dress down. I leaned forward and placed light kisses across her shoulders as I felt it drop in a puddle to the ground. I slid my hands up her body, moving her hair over one shoulder before working my way back down to the barely there white panties she was wearing. Hooking my fingers into the side I tugged them off.

Bella turned as I rose back up and quickly undid the buttons on my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders. It joined her clothing and then so did my undershirt and pants.

Once they were gone I pulled Bella flush against my chest, crushing our lips together. Neither one of us made a move to dominate it, we didn't have to.

Bella's arms slid around my neck as mine went around her waist before sliding down to lift her up, her legs locking around me. We continued to kiss as I stepped forward and into the water. It wasn't a deep pond, only coming up to mid-stomach, but it was perfect.

I kept walking forward until I felt the water from the fall splashing down on us. Bella's back was pressed against the wall and in one slow long thrust I was buried into my heaven.

Her hands made a continuous circuit from my hair to the middle of my back as I kept with the slow pace. This wasn't supposed to be quick and rushed. It was what we needed after everything that had happened. Our mouths finally broke away from each other when the moans couldn't be held in anymore. My lips never left her skin though as I kissed across her jaw line and down her neck; hers doing the same.

We slowly made our way toward the blissful ending, kissing and holding on until we were dangling on the edge.

With one final thrust and the water splashing off our skin we fell over, crying out our pleasure and joining our lips again.

We kissed until our breathing slowed and then wrapped ourselves around each other in a hug.

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock." I whispered.

"I love you too Mr. Whitlock." Bella said back.

They were the only words spoken the entire time, but they were all that were needed.

I don't know how long we stood there, but eventually we pulled apart and dressed, returning to the beach. Everyone was the wiser of where we had gone, but for once no one gave us a hard time and we seamlessly went back to having fun.

The rest of the day was spent in laughter. We danced with each other and everyone else. We swam for awhile and talked to the others. It was a good day.

The sun had only set moments before when everyone gathered around us for the last time.

"It's time for you two to go." Alice said. "A change of clothes are in the closet for you, your bags are by the front door, the boat is at the dock, and the plane is waiting to take you to your honeymoon destination. Bella remember the weather and we'll see you both when you come home."

"Thanks Alice," Bella said leaning forward and hugging her.

"Anytime."

The hugs went around again and when Bella got to Aro I heard him say, "Visit us soon. I'll keep Jane out of your hair."

"We will." Bella said and glanced toward Felix. "After all I'm sure there will be a wedding at some point."

He patted her shoulder and held out his hand. "It was nice to meet you Jasper."

"You too."

He smiled at both of us and turned away.

Bella and I hugged the family one more time and then we were running toward the house. We changed quickly stealing kisses often. After grabbing our bags we boarded the boat again and headed back to the dock in Rio.

"So baby where are we going?" I asked once we were on the plane.

"New Orleans."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. I thought it would be cool, plus there is someone I want to see there. Is it okay?"

"Baby as long as I'm with you anywhere will be perfect."

She gave me a big smile and leaned over to kiss me. The kiss turned into another round and we spent the whole flight wrapped around each other.

As we lay together awhile later I thought back on the day. It had been exactly what we needed after everything and I don't think I could have been happier than I was at that moment.

I couldn't wait to get to New Orleans either. It was a place I'd never been in my long life and I couldn't wait to experience it with Bella.

Sighing in contentment at the thoughts of what we would do I hugged her body to me tightly, excited for the days ahead.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay there it is. Did I do okay?**

**The song was Born for You by David Pomeranz and I think it fits them perfectly. **

**Bella's dress, girl's dress, Jasper and boy's clothes, along with the waterfall pic here-**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/past_wedding/set?id=20934585**

**Remember to take out the spaces. **

**Next up the Honeymoon week and then the epilogue. **


	18. New Orleans

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**Okay guys that's the last of the regular chapters. Only the epilogue left. I'm going to miss these two so much. I'll say my final goodbye to them and you next time. Let me know what you think at the end, please?**

**Enjoy…**

**  
**

_**Bella**_

Jasper and I arrived in New Orleans just after sunset. I had to hand it to Alice she'd outdone herself when she booked everything. We were currently driving a silver Audi R8 Spyder convertible on the way to the Windsor Court Hotel. She'd booked us a week in the penthouse suite and I couldn't wait to see what it looked like. Knowing her it was going to be amazing.

"So what are we going to do while we're here?" Jasper asked breaking the silence.

"Well during the day it's going to be sunny so we'll have to find something to keep ourselves occupied." I said with a small grin.

"I don't think we'll have a hard time figuring something out. Especially if you packed like you did for our last honeymoon."

"I don't actually know what's in our suitcases. More than likely we'll have to go shopping because Alice probably packed stuff I won't wear."

"Probably." He laughed, before questioning, "You also said there was someone you wanted me to meet?"

"Yeah, her name is Helena. I met her when I came here to find some answers and she helped."

The sadness and guilt washed over his eyes and emotions and I shook my head.

"Not that, not this week. We have so much to be thankful for right now that we have no time for it. This honeymoon is a starting over point pretty much and I plan on making the most of it. We don't have any of the things hanging over our head like we did with the last one. It was fun and I enjoyed every moment of it, but there was still my change to deal with, the issue with Alice, and the coming danger. That's all behind us now, so please let's just let go and get back to the Jasper and Bella we were in the beginning."

"Okay baby," He said squeezing the hand he was holding and giving me a smile, his emotions showing that it was real.

We fell back into silence then, making it to the hotel soon after. Checking in was interesting. We were fawned over and offered everything from breakfast in bed to a special VIP tour of New Orleans. We, of course declined it all and made it known we didn't want to be disturbed before we were let go to follow the bellboy.

He used a special keycard in the elevator to get to the penthouse, handing it over when he was done. When the bell dinged at our floor we stepped into an enclosed foyer with a round table in the middle and art work lining the walls. No windows were here which was a good thing in case we needed to speak to someone during the day.

The bellboy unlocked our main door, handing Jasper that key as well before we stepped into utter beauty. From just what I could see of the living area there were marble floors, mahogany furniture grouped around in a couple different seating arrangements. One was near a baby grand piano while the other was in front of a large entertainment unit. I was in awe as I glanced around. Alice was getting an amazing gift.

"Sir, ma'am. If you would like I can show you around." The bellboy said coming back from taking our bags to the bedroom.

"Yes thank you." Jasper said wrapping his arm around my waist

We followed him through the living space out onto the first of two secluded terraces, the other leading off the bedroom. Both looked out over the city and the Mississippi River, giving you different views. After just a moment he led us back through to the full kitchen and dining room.

"How big is this place?" I asked.

"2000 square feet ma'am."

"Holy shit," I said before clapping a hand over my mouth and causing Jasper to chuckle. "Sorry."

"It happens a lot ma'am," The boy said smiling before leading us down a small hallway, stopping at one of the two doors.

"This is the library," He said pushing the door open. Jasper and I grinned at each other and stepped inside. Three of the walls were floor to ceiling mahogany shelves, each filled with books. The last wall was made up of two windows on either side of a small bookshelf. Two chairs sat in the middle of the room, both with ottomans and a small table sat under one window with an ipod docking station atop it.

From where we stood I could see that there were classics, biographies, and so many more that would help pass the daylight hours.

We left the library and went to the other door.

"This is the bedroom. The bathroom is ensuite. I'll leave you here. Enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you," Jasper said slipping the boy a tip before he disappeared back down the hall. We waited until we heard the main door close before we pushed the bedroom door open.

Once again we were granted with a beautiful space. The canopy style king size bed dominated the space. It was the same dark mahogany as all the other furniture with intricate designs carved into the post. Two side tables sat on each side. The bedding and a small love seat were in a cream color, while the walls were a soft beige and the curtains were a deeper red with brownish gray detail. Amazing artwork hung on the walls around the room and the floor was the same marble as the rest of the space.

The terrace doors were on the left side of the room while two other doors were on the right. We moved over to the first one and found the closet. It was nice, but still just a closet, albeit a large one.

We shut that door and went to the other one. The bathroom was amazing. A large vanity sat against one wall with a mirror and scones behind it. The counter was marble matching the floor. There was a large separate shower along with a claw foot tub. We would be making use of those as well.

"This place is amazing," I said trailing my fingers across the counter top of the sink.

"Yeah," Jasper said coming over to wrap his arms around my waist and staring at me in the mirror. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave me that gorgeous smile of his before turning his head and placing a kiss on the side of my neck. We stood there a little longer and then pulled apart.

We went back out into the bedroom and I grabbed my bag.

"I'm going to shower and then change."

"Okay, I'll put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and wait for you."

I nodded and went off into the bathroom again, locking the door behind me.

Placing my suitcase onto the counter I unzipped it and immediately forgave Alice for everything. There were jeans and shirts that I would have no problem wearing along with ballet flats and sandals. Rummaging through all of it I found what I needed at the bottom and pulled out the two other outfits she'd packed for me. Laying both side by side I looked over each of them. They were on completely different sides of the spectrum and I had to decide which I was wearing tonight. I took a shower while I thought about it.

The 'nice' one was a light pink corset and panty set. There was darker pink lace trimming around the top and bottom edges of the corset as well as the panties. The same darker pink was also the color of the five satin bows on the two pieces as well as the satin ribbon that laced up the back.

The 'naughty' one started out with a red lace bra. Over it went a black mesh vest that had three red frog closures. Under my breast, leaving the entire bra showing. It also closed around my neck as well. The panties were the same black mesh with red closure affixed to the front and were crotchless.

By the time I got out of the shower I knew I was going with the naughty one tonight. I'd wear the nice one at the end of the week. The rest of the time I'd just go naked or something. I don't think Jasper would mind either way.

I used my towel to dry my hair so it wasn't dripping, but left it hanging down my back. Slipping my outfit on I took one more look in the mirror before going to show Jasper.

Opening the door I stuck my head around and found him lying back on the bed. He'd stripped down to just his boxer and was just staring up at the ceiling. Pulling the door open wider I leaned against the frame and put a smile on my face. His head turned slowly and my smile grew bigger as his desire spiked.

"Fuck Bella," He growled out as he sat up.

"Do you like it?"

"Like isn't even close to being a strong enough word baby."

"And you know what the best part is? You don't even have to waste time ripping it off."

His darkened eyes zeroed in on my panties as my hand trailed down my side.

"Fuck me."

"I plan on it if you'd get over here."

I didn't have to say it twice. He shot off the bed and had me in his arms within a second, his boxers lying in shreds on the floor. Our mouths fused together as my legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed into me quickly and set a frenzied pace that only vampires could achieve.

His lips left mine and made a trail down my neck and around to my ear so he could suck the lobe into his mouth before moving down to lick along my exposed chest. I groaned and let my head fall back against the wall.

His thrusts kept up the intensity, causing the coil to tighten quickly. My hands roamed his back before tangling in his hair and pulling him back to my lips. As we kissed he pressed me harder into the wall and used it for leverage as he moved one hand from my ass, trailing it up my side and palming my breast. He continued to squeeze and knead it as he somehow moved even faster inside of me.

"So close baby," I growled. He kissed along my neck around to the spot right behind my ear. I thought he was going to bite me, but was surprised to feel his tongue drag across it. As he sucked the skin into his mouth my coil snapped, sending me into my orgasm. I cried out in pleasure as my walls clamped down around him over and over again. Jasper never ceased his movement and I cried out a second time moments later when he found his own release. He continued to pump slowly as we slumped against each other and the wall, panting.

He finally turned, slipping out of me and moved over to the bed. He laid us across the width where we just stared at each other.

"I love you so much baby." He said brushing my hair back away from my shoulder.

"I love you too Jasper." I whispered and tipped my head forward to kiss him.

As we kissed he worked my clothing off my body and then slowly slid into me, continuing on to the end just as slowly.

Over the course of the rest of the night and all of the next day that was the only time it was unhurried. It was like neither one of us could ever stop touching the other which always led to another round. We christened the top of the piano, the dining table, the kitchen floor, the library, and the shower twice before we finally immerge from our room that night.

We both dressed as the sun was sinking and by the time it was gone we were ready to go. Jasper had the valet bring the car around and we headed to the outskirts of town.

Pulling up in front of the dilapidated house Jasper asked, "She lives here?"

"Yeah, come on." I pushed my door open and waited for Jasper to come around to my side, taking his hand.

We walked up the front walk and just like last time she opened the front door before we could make it to it.

"Welcome my children come in."

We followed behind her into the house and into the same room we'd gone to before. This time she didn't get out the things she had just set the candle, she was holding, down before settling into a seat across from us.

"He returned to you. I knew he would. His darkness was only a mask that needed to be removed."

Jasper's hand tightened it's hold and I smiled softly over at him. She smiled and reached her hands across the table, palms up. I immediately put my hand in hers, but Jasper hesitated.

"It's okay my child. The cold won't bother me and you won't hurt me. Your heart is just as pure as the one beside you."

He looked at her like she was crazy with the last statement, but still raised his hand and rested it in her palm.

"The past is in the past. It can't be changed or made better. It can't be forgotten. It can however be forgiven and looked back on as a lesson learned. The past can't haunt you anymore. Remember that always and you won't ever have to worry about living that life again. Your future is set and you will be happy with your family surrounding you."

"Thank you," I said looking up at her. "For everything."

"Everyone needs a little guidance sometimes, but the bigger part was all you. Your love for him and his for you is the real reason you both are sitting here. Without it nothing I or anyone else gave you would have helped. This bond…" She stopped and pressed our palms together, "is unbreakable. No one will come in between you two and if they try they will lose every time."

Jasper and I glanced at each other, smiling. His fingers closed around my hand, squeezing it lightly. I did the same back as we lowered them to the table and turned back to look at Helena, who was smiling softly at us.

"You two are a breath of fresh air. The love you have makes an old woman like me happy to see in her last few days."

"Wait, you mean…" I broke off as a lump formed in my throat. I had only met her a short time ago, but I didn't want her to die.

"Yes my sweet Isabella I will die soon."

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"No, it's my time. I will be with my lost love soon so don't worry for me. Now that you know go and enjoy your existence together. Make me even happier."

As reluctant as I was to leave we stood anyway. She'd given me the knowledge of Bree and today, I would not question her decisions.

Jasper and I made it to the door when she stopped us.

"Thank you."

We looked back over our shoulder and I asked, "For what?"

"I told you last time that I couldn't save my love. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"He was killed by a dark heart of your kind. I came home in the middle of it and he tried to kill me, but was not successful."

"Okay, but…"

"The dark heart's name was James."

With that she stood and left the room through another door leaving Jasper and I in shock.

We finally looked at each other, but had no words. In a daze we left the house and stood by the car.

After many silent minutes I finally stuttered out, "Oh…my…God."

"Um…yeah. She's…"

"Amazing." I supplied.

I don't think that was the word he was going for, but finally he nodded and said, "Yes she is."

I glanced to the house and my eyes focused on upstairs window where Helena was standing, watching us. She gave me a small wave and a smile that I returned.

"Come on baby," Jasper said. "Let's go back to the room."

I followed him wordlessly and slid into the seat as he held the door open for me.

We drove back to the hotel in silence and made love for the rest of the night. We made a vow as the sun slowly rose that we would have fun the rest of the week. We would enjoy our honeymoon and give that one final gift to Helena.

****

That night we dressed and went out to watch all the drunk people. As we passed by one bar my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw I had a new text from Alice.

Opening it up I saw:

_Mr. Handsy is in the bar to your right. Have fun._

Jasper had read it as well and asked, "Mr. Handsy?"

I quickly explained what it was about and he got a little glean in his eye. "Should we take her advice darlin'?"

"I think it's imperative that we follow it."

He grinned and pulled me to him, planting a long, deep kiss on my lips. Pulling back he said, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

I nodded and turned into the bar. My eyes quickly zoned onto the man in question and I slid up to the bar beside him.

His head turned toward me and recognition flared, but he was so drunk it didn't faze him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, looking me up and down

"No." I said, cringing internally at the emotions coming off him.

"One drink."

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" I asked glancing over at him.

"You could've changed your mind."

"I don't think so."

"Come on baby, pretty boy isn't here this time."

"No he's not," I said leaning forward slightly. "But my husband is."

At that moment Jasper tapped him on the shoulder. Fear radiated off the man as he turned his head and it only grew as he took all of Jasper in. Where Edward had been in khakis and a nicer long sleeve shirt, Jasper had on a pair of jeans, cowboy boots, and a t-shirt that showed just how muscled he was. His eyes were dark and he just exuded danger in his stance.

I leaned forward and whispered in the man's ear, "I told you that you didn't want to meet my husband."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally finding his voice. It was shaky as he stuttered, "Sorry…man…"

Jasper shook his head cutting the man off.

In a deadly calm voice he said, "Go."

We watched in quiet amusement as the man tugged money out of his pocket and barreled quickly out of the bar, taking a few chairs down as he stumbled over them.

"Well that was fun." Jasper said bringing my eyes to him. He had a sexy ass smirk on his face as his eyes lightened slightly.

We both burst out laughing at the same town and leaned against the bar. "So what did you have to think of to get your eyes so dark?"

"Nothing. The amount of lust coming off him for you was enough."

"Yeah that was pretty nasty." I visibly shuddered, causing him to laugh again.

"Shut up."

"Okay baby. Let's get out of here. The lust, envy, and jealousy flowing this way is too much."

"Yeah don't want to start a bar fight. Although that might be fun too."

He took my hand and pulled me outside mumbling, "Emmett and Peter have rubbed off on you too much."

Once we were on the sidewalk I asked, "So what now?"

"I think we both need to hunt." He answered bringing his thumb up to sweep under my eye.

"Sounds good to me."

We walked hand in hand toward the edge of town away from people. When no one was around we took off into the trees. We found a small pack of coyotes and made quick work of them, burying them in the woods when we were done.

We headed back to town and the car, returning to the room when we got to it and making use of the library for the rest of the night.

The following three nights were spent at Harrah's Casino and two music clubs, gambling away insane amounts of money and listening to some awesome jazz and rock bands.

Friday night was our last night in New Orleans. We would be flying out on the redeye the next night after a 'nice' day of play.

Tonight we fully intended to just walk around. We'd just gotten on Bourbon Street when our plans changed.

"TOURS! TOURS!" Was being yelled out over the din of drunks. I really think Jasper and I were the only two that could hear him over the noise. We saw a little kiosk, where the voice was coming from.

"Well hello there young people." A heavy set man said as we stopped in front of it.

"Hello," Jasper and I said at the same time as we looked over the different brochures for the tours. Our hands reached for the same one and I bit back a chuckle.

"Ahh that is one of our more popular ones. People can't get enough of vampires it seems like."

"Well what's not to love?" I asked glancing up at the man through my eyelashes.

He seemed dazed for a second before shaking his head and saying, "True."

Jasper laughed quietly behind me and point at the brochure in my hand. "We'll do this one."

"Good. It starts in thirty minutes. Walk down the street here and turn right at the first road. The starting point is at the end. You'll pay there."

"Thank you." I said turning the way he'd said.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close into his side. "You dazzled him."

"Oh well."

We made it quickly to where we needed to be and paid for our vampire tour. We waited with the others who'd chosen this one for about twenty more minutes and then a young dark skinned man stepped up to the front.

"Welcome, my name is Malcolm and I'll be your tour guide this evening. This is only one of four tours we have here in New Orleans following the legends of the nightwalkers. The other three are based off specific legends about people who have come to this area. This tour is an overview of how to kill and recognize vampires. We'll also being stopping at a few spots where the movie _Interview with a Vampire _was filmed. If there are no questions we'll get started."

When no one raised there hand he turned and walked back toward the way we'd come. Jasper and I waited for everyone to get ahead of us before bringing up the rear.

As we walked Malcolm started talking. "In 1793 the word vampire was first used in reference to a deceased being that comes out of graves at night to suck the blood from the living. That is the most recognized definition, but over the years following the meaning changed. In 1862 it meant a bore of a person and in 1911 it meant a woman who intentionally attracts and exploits men."

"Hey whoever said that knew Tanya," Jasper whispered in my ear. I snorted a laugh and looked at him.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"What? It's true."

I just shook my head and turned back to listen.

"There are many myths to how someone becomes a vampire. The 7th son of the 7th son, suicides, people who die a violent death are just a few. The most noted one and still used today in movies, television, or books is to receive a bite by someone that is already a vampire.

"As in most of those you will also find the ways to recognize a vampire. The first is the appearance, they are pale and beautiful."

"Whatever, Nosferatu was an ugly motherfucker." I heard whispered in my ear. I ignored him, but couldn't help but smile.

"Next they have fangs."

"Do I have fangs baby?" I felt his teeth graze the skin of my neck and quickly shook my head.

"Their eyes are dull and lifeless."

"Wrong again."

"They live in old dilapidated house, sleeping in a coffin during the day."

"Oh, Esme would rip his throat out just for that."

"Stop it," I hissed lowly. "You're going to make me laugh out loud and embarrass myself."

"Why do you think I'm saying it?"

I shot him a look over my shoulder but he just grinned in return. And he though Peter and Emmett rubbed off on me.

That's how the first part of the tour continued. Every time Malcolm would mention a trait Jasper would have some comment to go along with it and it took all I had not to laugh.

We finally stopped on the edge of cemetery.

"This is Lafayette No 1. In the movie it was used as the roaming ground of Claudia and Lestat. As you can see it's quiet eerie and dark."

From there we walked down to the Coliseum Theater where Louis, from the movie, saw Tequila Sunrise.

"Now we're going to head back to the French Quarter to see some of the exterior shots from the film and find out how to kill a vampire. Garlic, crosses, and holy water while affective in keeping one at bay it won't kill them."

And the side commentary starts again.

"Only because garlic smells repulsive. The other two not so much."

"The first real way is a stake through the heart."

"I wouldn't go with that one, save yourself the trouble of picking a splinter out later."

"Two, get them into direct sunlight they will burn to a crisp."

"We actually just look like a disco ball on steroids. Next."

I couldn't help it that one got me and I cracked up, earning evil glares from the people around us. I quickly took their annoyance away so they'd turn around.

"See what you did?"

"Yep my job's done."

Thankfully Jasper kept quiet after that and we were able to finish the tour without anymore interruption from me.

As we walked back to Bourbon Street Jasper said, "Well that wasn't very informative for those poor people. They could meet a vampire and never even know it."

I didn't even bother to respond to that as we kept walking.

We finished out the night with picking out gifts for the others.

Once we returned to the room I pushed Jasper to the end of the bed.

"I'll be right back."

Slipping into the bathroom I pulled out the 'nice' outfit and put it on.

Opening the door up when I was done I found Jasper lounging on the bed. Before I could open my mouth he was in front of me his eyes roaming over my body.

He didn't say a word as he brought his hand up and ran it down my bare arm. When he got to my hand he gripped it tightly and walked me to the bed.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He brushed my hair off my shoulder and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his hand, turning to place a kiss on the palm.

His other hand came up as the one on my cheek trailed down. He started to unhook the corset as he kissed me deeply.

When my top was undone he tossed it to the side before sliding his hands around to my hips, hooking his fingers in the panties.

As he dropped to his knees he slid them down my legs. His hands gliding back up as his body did and he laid me back on the bed.

Crawling on top of me he brushed his lips across mine before moving back down. He skimmed over my neck and my collarbone. Letting his tongue out he flicked it across my hard peak before drawing it deep into his mouth.

My back arched off the bed at the sensation. He kissed over to my other nipple and gave it the same attention. When he was done his lips trailed down the center of my stomach; his tongue dipping into my bellybutton as he moved down.

I couldn't stop the low moan as he continued to move lower. Cool breath fanned across my wet lips before I felt a long swipe of his tongue. As I gripped the covers underneath me Jasper worked my bundle of nerves. One hand left my hip from where it had come to rest and slid down to circle my entrance. He teased me until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please baby," I breathed out. "Please."

He sucked my clit into his mouth as two fingers pressed into my body. He pumped his hand slowly as he continued to use his mouth, with just the right amount of pressure.

After many caresses in and out of me he started hooking his fingers on the end, rubbing across that special spot. It didn't take much longer for me to squeeze around him as I careened over the edge. As I came down he kissed back up my body to my lips. We explore each others mouths for a moment before I hooked my leg over his hip and turned him onto his back.

Kneeling in between his legs I pulled him into a sitting position, removing his shirt and letting him lie back down. As I kissed each of his scars I worked the button and zipper of his pants loose.

In the same way he did me I moved down his legs, taking his pants and boxers with me and then back up. I kept my eyes on him as I licked the bead of venom off the tip of his cock, enjoying the hungry look in his eye.

After swirling my tongue around the head once I took all of him in. His hands tangled in my hair as I licked back to the tip and down. Bringing one hand up I massaged his balls. His growls filled the room as I continued to work him. He tasted so good, but I wanted to taste all of him.

Picking up my pace I squeezed my hand a little and scrapped my teeth along his shaft. I did it again on my next pass down and he exploded. I swallowed everything he gave me.

Letting him slip out of my mouth I gave him one more lick before climbing back up his body.

He sat up and kneeled on the bed, lifting me up to straddle his waist. My legs locked around his back and he guided himself to my entrance. I enveloped him completely as we kissed.

As our bodies rocked against each other our hands roamed from shoulder blade to ass, never stopping in one spot, but keeping us close together. His lips kissed along my shoulder as I nibbled down his neck.

The pleasure grew with each shift we made and just as the blaze of white light clouded our vision our teeth made new marks.

After sealing the bites we shifted one last time and lay side by side on the bed.

As my hand ran across his hard chest I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back, turning to kiss my forehead.

We lay there for hours not speaking, not moving, but just being.

When we finally pulled ourselves out bed it was early afternoon. We took a bath together and spent talking about the family and Bree, wondering what it would be like to have a teenager in the house.

Once we finished we packed our things and got ready to go to the airport. When night came we checked out of the hotel and headed for the airport.

When it was time for our flight we snuggled up together on the sofa lining one side of the plane. My head lay on Jasper's chest as his arms held me close to his side, he gave me a light squeeze and I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

He brought my chin up to place a kiss on my lips and as the plane took off from the tarmac I whispered against them; "Now we can go home."

****

**Link to the two outfits here along with a pic of the bedroom and the car. There are also pics of the New Orleans skyline and a bar on Bourbon Street (not the one they went to though). **

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/past_honeymoon/set?id=21486014**

**The tour isn't real. They do have the three different vampire tours on legends, but it didn't really fit with what I needed so I made up my own. **

**The tour was for twiticulate. Thanks for the suggestion. **


	19. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if it was mine Bella would have said to hell with Edward and stole Jasper from Alice, Jacob wouldn't have been included, and Peter would have been more of a prominent character. **

**God I'm going to miss the hell out of these two. It's time to move on though. **

**To each of you that have reviewed every chapter of not only this story but Time Heals as well I am sending out a big Mwahhhh! **

**Thank you to those who didn't review, but still read. I appreciate you taking the time to do that. **

**To my fic wifey-apk1980. I think I met you about halfway through Time Heals. Thank you for always making me smile and laugh and being there when I needed advice. I love you babe. **

**Now that this one is over my new story will be posting soon, so if you don't have me on alert you might want to because I have more coming. If you like me. :) **

**For those that didn't get the summary it is entitled The Box and will be AH and J/B (like that's a big surprise). It will be a short story at only 7 regular chapters and an epilogue. The chapters won't be that long either. I hope all of you will read it.  
**

**Also see the bottom please on a note about the character of Helena and enjoy the ending. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX  
**

_**A year later...**_

_**Bella**_

"Mom are you ready?"

I turned to look at Bree as she came in the bedroom. It still caught me off guard hearing her call me that seeing as how I was technically just over 10 years older, but I loved it anyway.

The first time had been about six months ago and Jasper and I had been in the living room reading. She'd come in and asked if she could go visit Lexie and Edward. I don't know why she had asked instead of just saying she was going, but whatever the reason I'd said yes.

She'd said 'thanks mom,' and bounced out of the room. Mine and Jasper's head had turned to look at each other at the same time and I can guarantee the shocked look on his face matched mine. Our eyes had snapped back to the doorway a second later when Bree reappeared. She started explaining quickly, saying how in the books she'd read parents gave their kids love, hope, and made them feel safe. Something Jasper and I did for her everyday. She said if it was too weird she'd settle for just calling us by name.

I didn't even have to look at Jasper again to know what his answer was. The love and pride coming off him was enough. We'd both stood and engulfed her in a hug while saying we couldn't think of anything better. She'd squealed loudly and hugged us tighter before running off, to what we found out later was to tell the others.

I smiled at the memory and answered her. "Yes. I'm coming now."

Grabbing my bag off the bed we walked down the stairs. "Where's Jasper?" I asked noticing he wasn't here.

"He went on to Carlisle and Esme's. Wanted to help pack the cars up. He said between the Denali sisters and his we should have just rented a huge u-haul to drive to the airport."

"You notice he didn't say anything about us."

"Yes because dad is smart, it's why he said that here and not over there too."

I laughed as we made our way out the back door and started to run.

We came upon the main house quickly. Everyone was outside and the boys were busy trying to shove luggage in every available vehicle.

"Here is mine." I said coming up to stand beside Jasper.

He looked from the truck to my bag and grinned. "That's my girl." He said leaning over to give me a kiss.

"Bella how in the hell do you only have one bag? We're going for a week." Irina asked from the porch.

"Easy my dress is already there as are my shoes. The rest of the time I'm wearing jeans, t-shirts, and the shoes I have on."

"And because she's fucking awesome." Jasper threw in.

"Jasper honey language."

"Sorry Esme." He said chuckling.

It was so good to see him happy now. His eyes had turned back to their honey color completely a month after we'd come back from New Orleans and I think it helped him to move on. He never gets a pang of guilt or self hatred anymore and even talks about his time away from us sometimes. It's hard for me to hear some things, but he's there beside me and that helps.

"Alright everybody. Let's head out." Carlisle said as the last trunk shut.

"Mom I'm going to ride with Tanya, Irina, and Laurent." Bree said.

I nodded to her two cars back and slid into the passenger seat of our car with Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte.

Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar were in the car ahead of us. While Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Lexie were behind us in that car. Alice, Daniel, Kate, and Garrett brought up the rear. When every door had been shut Carlisle pulled forward out of the driveway and our little vampire train was in motion.

We were all headed to Italy for Felix and Gianna's wedding. I couldn't wait. While we'd spoken over the phone with everyone over there we'd not had a chance to visit. They were busy with Gianna's newborn year and we didn't want to get in the way.

Jasper wasn't as excited because of the reason he knew Bree was. She wanted to see Alec again. He'd apparently made quite the impression on her at our wedding and they talked on the phone at least twice a week if not more. I, along with all the girls in the family, thought it was cute. The boys not so much.

We made it to the airport soon after and got settled on the private plane Carlisle had commandeered. We spent the long flight cutting up and laughing. How we still managed to find stuff to laugh at was beyond me. Having been in Michigan for awhile we'd made a move to Canada about a month ago and were surprised when the Denali's decided to make the move as well. Our immediate family had bought houses around each other on the outskirts of Sudbury Ontario. The Denali's however had not wanted to draw anymore attention than we got and lived in Ottawa. It was six hours by car, but we usually ran and were there in just over two hours, so visits between the covens were pretty often.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

We arrived in Italy just after nightfall. As we walked through the terminal to baggage claim we heard the usual comments of, 'must be models' or 'I want to talk to their plastic surgeons'. It was pretty funny and none of us could hide the smirks.

As we turned the last corner a loud squeal sounded behind us as Bree pushed through the group. Much to Jasper's displeasure she ran straight at Alec, who was waiting beside Demetri and Heidi. A low growl left Jasper's throat as Alec swung her around in a hug.

"Be nice," I hissed.

"She's too young." He hissed back.

"She's happy. And you will be nice or you won't see the things I bought at La Perla last week for a month."

"Yes, but..."

"No it's not like they are mating," I ignored his cringe and continued. "They are friends and haven't seen each other in a year. Deal with it."

"Fine, but he better not try anything."

"If he does I'll rip his arms off."

"Just as long as we're on the same page."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the snickering going on around us as we continued on. After a round of greetings we all once again piled into cars and made the drive to Volterra.

Greetings were made again when we arrived at the castle. It didn't escape my notice that Jane was the only one of the guard that wasn't in attendance, but it's not like I really cared. If I went all week without seeing her I'd be just fine.

After quick introductions of one's not having met before the family and I were shown to our rooms and then told where we could hunt at if we needed to.

The next morning came quickly and we kind of all split up. The guys went out to do mock fighting, I guess to test their skills or their manliness. The girls and I went off to talk about wedding stuff in one of the many lounging rooms. Alec and Bree were off listening to music in another.

I had just taken off my bridesmaid dress when a scream pierced the castle. I would have known it anywhere and raced from the room with the others behind me. As we turned down the hall Jasper and the guys turned the corner at the other end.

The anger coming off him was blatantly obvious to all and I knew he thought Alec had caused it, but I knew it was someone else and I was going to kill that little bitch once and for all.

"It's Jane," I said throwing my shield over everyone.

Jasper slammed the door open and off its hinges. Bree was withering on the floor with Alec hovering over her, yelling at Jane who stood to the side grinning evilly.

I extended my shield and Bree stopped moving, her breaths coming in gasps. Jasper and I both started for a now scared Jane, but Alec's angry voice stopped us. "No. My dear sister is mine."

His hand was around her throat and he had her against the wall before anyone could move.

I went to Bree and helped her stand, glaring at Jane the entire time and making sure my shield stayed around Alec.

Alec pressed her tighter to the wall and said, "How dare you. She has done nothing to warrant an attack from you. The vindictive bitch persona you've adopted got old a long time ago and I'm tired of it. Apologize to her and her family now or so help me I will rip your head off."

Jane sneered at him, but didn't offer up a word.

"Alec I'm okay." Bree said quietly. "You don't want to hurt your sister."

"It's not okay and I really do. She walks around here all high and mighty because she can put any of us to our knees. I have a gift, but I don't abuse it like she does. Maybe I need to start; see how she likes being incapacitated."

"Alec please step away from Jane." Aro said stepping forward.

He reluctantly let her go and moved back to stand on the other side of Jasper. I was surprised when he switched places, putting Alec beside Bree but I guess defending his daughter helped out in the like department.

"Thank you Aro." Jane said smugly.

"Oh don't thank me yet. I agree with Alec completely. You were not like this in the beginning and are an invaluable part of this guard, but I've let the hatred and anger go on for way to long. I warned you last time, when you attacked a member of this family, that it was a mistake. And yet you didn't learn. I should let Bella rip your arms off or do whatever she so chooses, but that won't teach you anything either. However I do have an idea." Aro turned to Jasper, Bree, and I and asked, "Can I borrow Bree's gift for a moment?"

"What for?" Jasper asked.

Aro moved over to us and whispered so Jane couldn't hear. "If she were to believe her gift was turned on herself and felt that pain I think it would help for her not to just do it on a whim from here on out."

I was all fucking for this idea and was nodding my head before he even finished as was Jasper. All it took for Bree to agree was a look at Jane who was glaring at us.

"Okay," She said stepping around Aro.

We watched her concentrate for only a moment and then Jane was on her knees screaming. Bree pulled her gift back seconds later and dropped down in front of a panting Jane.

Bree took Jane's face in her hands. I went to step forward, but Jasper grabbed my hand and shook his head.

When Jane finally focused on Bree's face she asked, "It doesn't feel good does it?"

"No."

"Then tell me why you subject other people to it."

"No one likes me."

"Maybe because you're so mean."

"I wasn't always and still no one had anything to do with me. Alec just seemed to fit right in and I was left out in the cold. It just got to where I thought if people didn't want to be around me then they could at least fear me." Jane broke off into dry sobs then and I never thought I'd say it, but I kind of felt sorry for her.

She was after all just a kid who'd been changed way to soon. Her life wasn't hers and she used the only weapon she had to make herself feel better.

"If you wanted a friend all you had to do was ask." Bree said making me even more proud of her.

"Even after I attacked you?"

"Yes, unless you have a problem hanging out with a thirteen year old."

"No. I would like to be your friend."

"Okay, well let's go to my room and talk then."

Bree stood and helped Jane up. She turned and stopped in her tracks, finding all of us still standing there some with their mouths hanging open. Jasper and I were grinning as was Aro.

Bree looked over at him and said, "Sorry if I..."

He held up his hand stopping her. "No need little one. You went beyond what I could have asked for. Thank you."

She nodded her head and arm in arm her and Jane walked out of the room.

I felt Jasper's arms come around my waist before he whispered, "That's our daughter."

I smiled and felt the venom pool in my eyes. Yes it was.

The rest of the week passed without anymore drama. The wedding plans were finalized. The family and I went out to hunt while the Volturi had their meal. And it wasn't odd to see Jane, Alec, and Bree huddled in a corner talking and laughing. It was amazing to see Jane's transformation in just a few short days. She'd even sought out each and every one of the one's she'd shocked and apologized. Even though I'd never been on the receiving end I got an apology as well.

The day of the wedding was here before we knew it and the castle was in a whirlwind of activity. According to Demetri it had been forty years since the last wedding had been there and everyone wanted things perfect.

I had spent the morning with a few of the girls and all the guys getting things set up.

The courtyard had been covered in red and white cloth while red and white roses decorated a small arch. Chairs were in 10 rows of five on each side of a blood red aisle runner with white rose petals lining the edge.

By the time three rolled around I was locked in a chamber with the females and we were all getting ready.

Alice and Lexie, who were the best at hair and make up, had the system down. They fixed each other first and then just went down the line, saving myself, Heidi, and Gianna for last since we were the wedding party.

Mine and Heidi's hair was curled in big barrel curls and then all pinned back so it would hang in a ponytail down our back. Gianna's hair had been twisted up in a very cool chignon kind of style. I couldn't even begin to tell you how Lexie did it, but it looked beautiful on her.

Once Alice had completed the subtle makeup on me and Heidi we put our dress on. It was a red halter that hit around our knees. The neckline made a deep v down to a gathered waist with a silver broach at the bottom. Our shoes were simple red peep toes.

When we were ready we helped Gianna into her dress. It was a white halter style with a sweetheart neckline. The empire waist accented her thin waist and hips before flowing out in a many ruffled bottom. Rose detailing made up one side right over her hipbone.

After everyone was ready it was time to head out. Charlotte handed over our flowers, white roses for me and Heidi and red for Gianna.

We chatted quietly as we made our way to the courtyard. All the girls left us in the hallway as they went out the doors, Alice fluffing the small train of Gianna's dress before she went.

We only had to wait a few minutes before the music started and I stepped out into the yard. Aro was straight ahead of me at the end of the aisle, ready to perform the ceremony. Felix, Demetri, and Caius stood to the side of him all three grinning wide, looking very nice in their classic tuxes. Once I smiled at them my eyes found Jasper quickly and my smile grew when I felt his desire hit me.

I took my place when I got to the front and turned to see Heidi coming down the aisle. When she took her place the music changed and the doors opened to reveal Gianna. A low growl was heard from Felix, causing most of us to chuckle quietly,

Once she made it to the front the ceremony went quickly. They had written their own vows and as they spoke I could not only feel their love for each other, but also hear it in their words.

I looked toward Jasper again as they kissed at the end and he gave me a wink while sending his love to me. I sent mine back and watched as his eyes closed and a smile grace his perfect face. God I loved that man.

When we'd all made it back down the aisle the chairs disappeared as everyone converged on the happy couple. Once hugs were given out the music was changed and the dancing started. It was the only part of a reception we could do and we did a lot of it.

Over the course of the evening I danced with Jasper multiple times, him whispering how beautiful I looked each time. When I wasn't with Jasper I was dancing with someone else or talking with others. It was a fun night and I was happy to be a part of it.

It was around midnight when I finally took a break and just stood back looking at all the people surrounding me, smiling at the mixed match groups of my family and friends.

I felt his presence before his arms came around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"What's got you so content baby?" Jasper asked turning his head to kiss the side of my neck.

"Everything." I answered my eyes falling on Bree, Jane, and Alec standing in the corner laughing.

"Yeah." He said. The song playing ended and a new slower one started then. "Come on let's go dance and then head to our room."

I nodded and laced my fingers with his as he pulled me back into the middle of the floor.

As my arms wound around his neck I couldn't help but think about how perfect my life with Jasper was. We'd dealt with lies, pain, time, the past, anger, and still managed to make it through. Our family and friends were strong and no matter what the future held each and every one of them would be there standing beside us as we would be for them.

This may not have been what I expected my life to be like when I made that decision to move to Forks all those years ago, but I wouldn't change it for the world. This is who I am, who I was always meant to be, and I was with the person I was made for.

Time didn't heal us; we healed each other. The past didn't destroy us because we wouldn't let it. And that is something I will always be thankful for and will take with me until I no longer exist.

THE END.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay that's it guys. It's over and I'm tearing up just writing this part. Thank you again so much for taking this ride with me. I won't ever be able to say it enough. **

**Now for Helena: A reviewer from last chapter kind of asked how Helena survived an attack from James. When I first decided to write the character she was always going to be a mystery. It's who she is to me, this mystery woman that just knows things and not in the way Peter does. I knew she was also going to have a connection to the family and what better way than to throw in the little twist about James. So to those of you who may have wondered the same thing as the other reviewer, you'll never know. I think it would take away from who she was if it was explained. I hope this helps instead of just making everyone mad, but that's how I feel. **

**Here is the link to Gianna's dress as well as Bella and Heidi's and both hair styles. **

**http:/www. polyvore. com/gianna_wedding/set?id=21907336**


	20. contest changed

**Okay so I'm a complete moron and should probably figure shit out before I do something. I'm changing things up a little here because for some reason nothing is showing up on my other profile so ignore the last A/N and read this one. :)**

**Everything is posted on this Profile now. So check it out. **

**I made a community for the contest that way all of you can go there and read when we have entries. Here is the link so you can keep a check on it (remove spaces): **

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/community/ Sexual_Position_Contest/ 86855/

**Christine30974 as been kind enough to offer her banner making skills. Thank you so much hun.**

**_Rules for the Sexual Positions Contest:_  
**

**1. Choose at least one position, more if you want**

**2. Any pairing and any plot, the smuttier the better though. Not opposed to threesomes nor slash.  
**

**3. Any length**

**4. Submissions will be accepted until November 30th. Voting will start December 1st and run to December 10th. **

**5. Winners will be chosen by the readers in a blind poll and there will also be a judge's pick. They will be announced on December 12th. **

**6. Please add a header to the top including your author's name, pairing, and sexual position**

**To submit add to your own stories and send me a PM so I can add it to the community. **

**_Prizes:_**

**_For the Blind Poll votes:  
_**

**First place will be three one-shots of your choice. Any pairing and any plot. They can all be same pairing or each one different.**

**Second place will be two one-shots.**

**Third place will be one. **

**All these will be done by me.  
**

**However please do not pick a slash or femslash pairing because I have no clue how to go about writing one of those. I'm not opposed to threesomes though. And yes I will, even though I will cringe through it, write an Edward/Bella or Alice/Jasper pairing if you want. Please also no Jacob I just really can't write him that way.  
**

_**For Judge's Pick:**_

**A banner by Christine30974 and a one shot of your choice from me  
**

**I hope a lot of you put something toward this because I think it will be fun to see what all of you come up with.**

**An actual update for this story will be out soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
